Not What it Seems
by DArKSP4rK
Summary: Bella is the one who was marked. Not Zoey. Bella goes to Forks, hiding from Neferet as she thinks she escaped the change into vamp. Bella runs into Edward and 2 different vamps collide.
1. How It Goes Down

Okay everyone one! This is how it goes down my way. Zoey Redbird: Never Was. Instead the girl, Bella Swan, has been marked while visiting her mother in Arizona. At the House of Night, she changes her name to Rian Baits. (pronounced Ryan) If you haven't read _Chosen_ in the HON series, this story is a spoiler...

An unexplained fight goes down between the House of Night and the Volturi Guard... (That will be explained later in the story, I promise) And sadly 'Rian' is no longer left with a Blue Moon on her forehead... But somehow gets a red moon, like Stevie Rae. Rian claims she is officially out of the vampire change and travels to Forks, Washington to be with her birth father Charlie. Nobody, not even her parents, know she was marked. Mer mom, Renee, was convinced that Bella was staying with the childhood friends, The Kellan Family, for a couple years. Her Father, Charlie, was convinced that Bella never wanted him to be a part of her life... and as far as she know, she doesn't. She is going to Forks to go into hiding, to get away from Neferet and pretty much try to be normal. And just to make she Rian is never found again, she is going as Bella Swan, for good ol' times sake.

Before I get into the _Twilight_ part of this story... Let me explain the Kellan and Dale families. The Kellan family is made up of 3 kids... Emmett, but also called Emmy, Edward, but also called Eddie just for the fun of annoying him, and Ally. The Kellan Kids have known Bella since 5th grade, when Emmett was in Bella's advanced class. From there, they all became happily best friends. And to any normal outsider, it seemed that Eddie and Bella were dating... though they weren't. They just had a protective brotherly/sisterly love for each other and weren't afraid to show it.

Then there are the Dale twins. Rosie Dale, best and only known as Rose soon to be Kellan, is dating Emmett Kellan. (about to marry him actually) and her twin brother, Jazz Dale, dates Ally Kellan. I don't wanna write too much about Rose n Jazz because Bella is just about to meet them for the first time in the 1st chapter. (Yes... The text below is _just_ the summary -- A really long summary for that matter.)

After the visit to go see the Kellan's and Dale's, Bella flies to Forks for some peace in mind... trying to regain her human side again. There on, she meets the energetic pixie like girl, Alice Cullen. I know, this story is very Out Of Character, but I think it sounds interesting... At this point, the beginning of Twilight happens. Though, whenever Bella is around Edward Cullen, it's either because of school, or because she is hanging out with Alice.

Why am I practically telling you the whole story?? Go ahead and read it!! Don't like it, don't read it.

_**

* * *

**_

Once Upon A Broken Dream

_Twilight and House of Night Crossover_

**I was fed up with the House of Night. Neferet practically kicked me out, but it never really **_**was**_** her choice. It was Goddess Nyx, who decided it was finally over for me. My destiny to become one of them, was officially over.**

**Though the fight didn't end as swell as planned… I am back to human. My sapphire blue mark was no longer in the center of my forehead. But now I am permanently marked like my former roommate, Stevie Rae. I have a blood red crescent now, right above my left hip, but still on my stomach. And my tattoos no longer remain around my face and down my body. But as an exchange from Nyx, I now have a spiral of a vine and thorns that trails from my back right shoulder blade, all the way down to my new marking. But more emphasizing the little red moon as it curls around it really makes it pop since the color of my tattoo shades from a deep red, down to a 100% black.**

**I stared at my newest mark and tattoos as the plane to Chicago, Illinois took flight. I was visiting my long time friends. I was excited to see them again before taking off for my trip to visit my father, Charlie, as I went in hiding from all the vamps at House of Night in Arizona. This should be nice to see Emmett again. He has been like a big brother to me ever since the first day of 5****th**** grade. I always called him 'Emmy' and he never minded… that was his childhood nickname from me, as mine was 'Izzi' from him. He always refused to call me Bella, as I wished he would. But at least he didn't call me Isabella. Izzi worked for me actually.**

**Emmy may have been happy to see me, but I know Ally is probably bouncing off the walls. Ally is my best friend ever. She even beat Stevie Rae, Shaunee, and Erin when it came to close a friendship. Ally has literally been there for me until the end. It was sorta creepy how she knew **_**everything**_**. I could have been picking a fight with someone at school, with no witnesses around, and just before the first punch was swung, she would pop up out of nowhere to stop me. Though it came in handy when I needed it to, it also was very annoying. There was no possible way of hiding a secret or surprise from Ally. She knew all, saw all, and heard all… and that was that!! I smiled to myself as I thought of how the hell I managed to put up a fight with Ally. She always insisted on making me her personal life-sized Barbie doll, and I didn't mind either. Ally had a great sense of style and I loved the clothes she dressed me in. I always felt beautiful after Ally just got finished with her work. I don't know how I managed to live, after leaving her to go to the House of Night.**

**Though I loved Emmett and Ally with all my fucking heart, the one person I looked forward to seeing the most was Edward. He was the one guy I regret **_**not**_** dating. I didn't think of him that way for a couple years… And then all of a sudden, I felt I loved him more than a best friend or brother. I don't have those certain feelings left for him though. It must have been some odd crush I had. It was quite funny too. To a normal outsider, we looked as if we were madly in love. We always instinctively held hands, and he would kiss my forehead or I would kiss his cheek, and we weren't afraid to say 'I love you' in front of someone. Though these things were never meant in a way for us to become a couple, but meant as an overly protective best friend. I smiled to myself as suddenly the memory of Edward kicking Michael's ass filled my head. Michael always loved me more than a friend and sorta got all creepy stalkerish on me… and when I turned him down he started harsh rumors about me and did very hurtful things. I haven't really seen much of Michael ever since Edward beat the living shit out of him. I will never forget laughing my ass off at the look on poor Michael's face.**

**I didn't realize I was actually laughing at unspoken words until someone behind me on the plane hushed me…**

**But those were the Kellan kids for ya! Emmy was the oldest at the current age of 20 years young. Edward and Ally were actually twins, and both currently 18 years young. I felt almost left out knowing I was the baby of the group… I was currently 17 years young, and hating every minute of it. Though the closer I got to 'home', the better I felt.**

**And I guess I have something else to look forward to… This was going to be the first time I met Ally's boyfriend and Emmett's girlfriend. Emmett has sent lots of pictures of a beautiful dirty blonde haired girl that goes by the name Rose. Whenever I would receive a letter from Emmy he would always talk nonstop about his little silver rose, as he called her that. (Don't ask me why a silver rose… 'Cause frankly, I don't even know, nor do I want to know.)**

**The first time he mentioned her in a letter, he called her Rosie. I soon found out that's what her first name actually was… she just preferred Rose much more. Sorta like how I preferred Bella over Isabella.**

**I was also meeting Ally's boyfriend, who apparently was Rose's brother. His name was Jazz… Yes, I know it's a weird first name, and yes, it actually is his birth name. He seemed sweet... I have called numerous times hoping Ally would pick up the phone, but Jazz would instead. We would have a brief conversation on how I was doing with my mother. (They never knew I was marked… I guess I was too afraid I would loose them if it freaked them out… So they actually thought I was with my crazy mother -- who I hated with a passion -- instead of learning how to become a normal vampire.) And he knew how much Ally and I loved each other, so we would talk about her craziness, and really we would talk about anything. I actually warmed up to a guy I have never physically seen before -- not even a lousy picture. Creepy.**

**I sighed and adjusted my first class seat to lean back a bit. I need to at least try and get some shut eye… It was going to be especially hard for me to adjust from sleep all day, as my night… to sleeping during the night like a normal human. But I am praying, that if Emmett and Ally are anything like they used to be years ago, then they would still be big party people. They lived... No! They **_**owned**_** the night life. Every Friday through Sunday night, they would throw a party -- which was always over the top -- and party until about 8:30 in the morning. I never liked staying up for 36 hours straight, but I did like the parties! Maybe if they still partied like they did, back in the day, then maybe I could fit in when it comes down to staying up all night easily.**

•••◊•••

**I slowly awoke as I felt the turbulence of the plane start to shake. I yawned, very please with myself that I was able to get some sleep, and straightened my seat. We must have been landing very, very soon. I could see the runway lights outside of my window. This was the moment that I finally knew -- My days as Rian Baits were up… No more Rian ever again. Now I was officially Bella Swan once again. I smiled to myself as for once, I actually felt human.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Good Ol' Days

_**Once Upon A Broken Dream  
**__Twilight and House of Night Crossover_

_Chapter 1: The Good Old Days…_

**I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I got off the plane's boarding ramp. I could hear a nonstop squealing, and I knew right away it was Ally. I looked up from the ground -- acting like I was trying to make sure I didn't fall. I used to be a vampire fledging … I **_**didn't**_** fall. But that was a part of the 'Bella Swan' role that I had to play -- and around the over crowded group of people, I could see a stylish black and white buffalo plaid Fedora hat constantly bouncing. Yep, that had to be Ally. I was right on the plane, she couldn't help but be overly excited. I wonder how everyone dealt with her without someone getting murdered?**

**Ally finally popped into a clearing and spotted me. I ran as fast as I could and jumped into Ally's arms, wrapping my legs around her waist to tighten the hug more. Eventually I had to break the hug, though I never wanted to.**

"**Oh my goodness Ally!! I can't believe I'm finally here!!" I managed to choke out with as much enthusiasm as possible… But **_**my**_** enthusiasm **_**never**_** could compare nor match Ally's.**

"**OH MY!!! Bella, this is gonna be **_**so**_** fun!! I can't believe you are **_**actually**_** here! This trip is gonna be like back in the good old days, huh? WOW! I still can't believe it!!" I couldn't help but giggle. Ally actually just said **_**all**_** that in **_**one**_** breathe, not even pausing to declare the end of a sentence.**

"**I missed you too, you little pixie!" I smiled at her and gave her one more loving hug. She laughed slightly at my cool, calm, and collected answer to her overly excited welcome.**

"**Do we need to go to retrieve an animal, or…" Ally trailed off her sentence, questioning if she crossed a line. Before I booked the flight here, to Chicago, I was worried about my beautiful kitty, Nala. She always complained about a silly little car ride… I didn't wanna put poor Nala through a plane ride… But I loved Nala too much to give her away, and as far as Ally knows, I was still worried about Nala.**

"**We sure do!!" I said with a polite smile as I linked my arm with Ally's. This was the perfect beginning any fledging who escaped the change could ask for. Well not really hanging out with an over energized pixie, but being surrounded by the one you love and who love you back. The ones who made you happy when you were down. The ones who you always looked forward to seeing everyday. And the ones who have always been there for you, whether it was for good times or bad. I couldn't be thankful enough to have all those traits in my family -- as I liked to call them -- and I wouldn't change a thing about this moment.**

"**How is Nala? Is she still a little lonely because there is this really cute cat who lives down the street…" Ally trailed off of her sentence again, letting me get the message. It was the funniest thing a person could ever see… Two teenage girls talking like the cats are human. We have been looking for a boyfriend for Nala a long time now, and we talked cats like we did boys. I smiled to myself at the thought.**

"**No… She's not quite as lonely as before…" I let go of Ally's arm and grabbed Nala's unmistakable carrier. I loved the way Aphrodite dressed up her carrier in pink and black zebra print with big rhinestone letters spelling 'NALA' very neatly. I handed Ally Nala along with her carrier and let Ally say her greetings to Nala… that poor soul has to put up with Ally for 2 whole weeks, which was longer than ever. I turned around and grabbed the carrying kennel that was dressed up in blue and black snake skin texture along with 'Mason' being printed in rhinestones as well. I smiled at Ally and pulled Mason out of the cage real quickly.**

"**Ally, this is Mason. Mason 's as sweet as could be and loves Nala!" Ally started jumping and clapping and I set Mason back in his carrier. I went back again for a third carrier.**

"**Izzi?? What're you doing?" I heard Ally call after me but I simply hushed her with pointing my index finger at her. I grabbed the last cage, which was very unmistakable as Shadow's cage. It was painted black but had neon colors splattered all over the cage, and in big rhinestone letters, there was a name that spelt out 'ShADoW" in a funky matter. Quickly running back to Ally, Nala and Mason, I reached in and grabbed my kitten Shadow.**

"**This is our newest addition to the family… Shadow!" I spoke matter-of-factly and held baby shadow to my shoulder -- that was his favorite spot ever since I got him. Ally let out a nice long and loud squeal and grabbed all of the carriers, adjusting them perfectly on the luggage cart. Now we just had to get my 7000 bags of luggage… I almost rolled my eyes at the thought. I hated traveling -- I was a girl for God sake!! There was no such thing as 'traveling light'... well not for me at least.**

•••◊•••

**I could definitely say in truth, that the shock of how much money the Kellan family had just about never wore off. I still can't believe that Dr. Kellan bought Ally a brand new shiny BMW convertible. This car was seriously incredible!! I loved the way the metallic blue color coordinated with the soft black leather -- which she mentioned was Italian -- and the smoothness of the ride was great!! It wasn't so smooth that you thought you were on an airplane, but it wasn't bumpy at all!**

"**You like?" Ally had the biggest grin on her face… she must have seen me admiring her new car. I was acting like an idiot -- speechless. Like the idiot I am, I just nodded and started gawking over the awesome features again.**

"**Yeah! I love this baby… Edward got one too -- well not a convertible, but a BMW Coupe. His new car is pretty nice too. It's a lot better than that little ol' Volvo he had…" Just before I had the confidence to trust my voice to speak, Ally would say something like that to me. I was once again left speechless but finally talked after a minute.**

"**Does Emmy still have his giant yellow Jeep?"**

"**No, he switched over to a grey Hummer before you decided to visit."**

"**How many cars do you go through?" Ally was in deep concentration now… A little dent formed right between her eyebrows and she wrinkled her little nose. She obviously was in deep thought. I muttered, "Don't hurt yourself…" under my breath, hoping she didn't notice.**

"**Every other year it seems like… we get a new one every other year…" It almost seemed like she was talking more to herself than directly to me. She always tended to repeat herself whenever she talked to herself -- or the voices inside her head… That was one of the oddest days I have ever spent with Ally. She explained to me -- for about an hour too -- that the voices inside her head predict things, and talk to her. And apparently they expect her to talk back. What a strange day that was… I don't make fun of her though, because I hear voices myself… Well not really just hear voices, but ever since that day I saw Elizabeth's death spirit, I was convinced I could see the dead.**

"**So… What do you want to do while you're here?" Ally brought me out of my train of thought as I heard her beautiful ringing voice.**

"**Mmm… Right now all I want to do is get some sleep. Where will I be staying?"**

"**In your room, Silly Bella!" She was all smiling one second and then totally serious the next. "Didn't get much sleep on the plane?" Her eyes had worry in them but that only made curiosity burn in the back of my throat.**

"**Some. But it's getting kinda late, don't ya think?" Why was she drilling me on sleep? She knows I need my 10 hours, and I only got about 3 on the plane. Ally pouted at my comment and was extremely worried now.**

"**It's 9:32am. How could you still be tired? Your flight didn't even take off until 7:15 your time." Uh-oh! Did I just say I was tired at 9:30 in the morning? I never really slipped around anyone about anything on House of Night stuff. Especially about the timing, since at the House of Night day and night are switched around. Panic washed over my face as I quickly tried to come up with a reasonable excuse.**

"**Uh… My friends threw me a, uh, going-away party. We stayed up all night and when the party ended, I was packing my bags in the car."**

"**Well Silly Bella, you really shouldn't have pulled off an all-nighter. And who throws a party the night before someone leaves??" All worry was erased from Ally's face, for now. Her normal bubbly personality was back and she was mocking my excuse. I chuckled at her… It was almost too easy to get away with something when it came to Ally, just as long as you mention the words 'party' or 'shopping' and you're off the hook.**

"**My crazy friends probably just wanted to get to spend time with me until the last possible minute… **_**literally**_**!"**

"**Mm-hmm. Now tell me more about your friends… What were they like?" I lightly laughed at her. She really seemed like the mom I never had.**

"**Mm? Just party people, I guess." I really wasn't comfortable with talking about my friends who were vampire fledgings. I tried to lightly change the subject without giving her a chance to want to know more. "Hey? What're we doing today?"**

"**Mm? Anything you want! I know Emmy wants to play video games with you, and Rose and I wanna take you shopping. I think Mom wanted to help you redecorate your room, and, uh, I think… Eddie wants to take you to dinner… You know to catch up on some things."**

**I smiled lightly at Ally, reassuring her that I didn't love Edward that way anymore. She seriously was the only person who knew about my year long crush on my best friend.**

"**Sounds fun!" And that was about it. The rest of the car ride was comfortably silent except for **_**The Veronicas**_** music playing in the background.**

•••◊•••

"**OMG! I can't believe your here, Bella!!" Emmett was just as excited as Ally was about my sudden arrival. I still couldn't help but laugh sheepishly at his text message remark. Too lazy to actually say, 'Oh My God', huh? Before I could react my big Emmy bear pulled me into the tightest bear-hug **_**ever**_**.**

"**Well yes. But I won't be for long if I can't breathe, Emmy…" I tried to catch my breath as he squeezed tighter and tighter. Suddenly, my feet were touching the ground and I could actually breathe. I looked up to see Emmett rubbing his shoulder with the funniest look on his face. He actually looked excited, frustrated, in pain, guilty, sorry, and confused at the same time. I giggled and saw an incredibly beautiful blonde next to him… This must have been Rose. She had her hands on her hips with her eyebrows raised -- she looked awfully annoyed -- but there was no mistake that she was the one who controlled everything in the relationship.**

"**I'm just excited… **_**Jeeze!**_** There really was no reason to hit me, Rose!!" Now Emmett looked annoyed! This was one of the funniest things I've seen.**

"**Uh? Hello? You were killing her you idiot. She could barely breathe!"**

"**Do you guys always do this?" I had to ask what my next 2 weeks were going to be like -- especially with these two.**

"**Mm-hmm!" Emmy, Ally and Rose all hummed at the same time to answer my question. I smiled in return -- these next 2 weeks were going to be the best!**

"**You must be Rose… I'm Bella." I broke the silence after it got a little awkward standing in the doorway of the house. Sometimes everyone got so excited about things that they forgot normal stuff -- like going inside.**

**Rose cocked her head to the side for a moment and smiled back at me.**

"**Yes. You're the first person I met who actually calls me Rose instead of Rosie. Bella, my friend, you have just gained so much respect from me!!" Her warm smile still in place as she said the words.**

"**Hey, I know how you feel. I hate being called Isabella, and I hate being rude by correcting people, but Bella works so much better… Or everyone here calls me Izzi -- which I don't mind either…" Rose and I laughed lightly at the small thing we have in common already.**

"**IZZI!!!" Emmy whined at me… "Let's get you in the house…" Emmy rolled his eyes and grabbed my 3 luggage bags at once, carrying them into the Kellan's giant house. Ally grabbed Nala's carrier, while I grabbed Mason's and Shadow's.**

**I walked into the Kellan family's house, taking in **_**everything**_**. I loved the natural scent of vanilla, pine, and chocolate chip cookies that always filled the house -- even when we were younger it smelt this good. I gently put down Mason and Shadow, as I walked over to the staircase.**

"**MOM!! I'm home!!!" I yelled up the stairs, laughing a bit at the end. It was quite amazing how I considered Aimee my mom, as she considered me her 4****th**** child. Aimee was the coolest parent anyone could wish for, so Emmett, Edward, and Ally -- and technically myself -- were pretty lucky bastards to have her.**

**Aimee never answered nor did she come down the stairs, but Eddie did!!**

"**Oh Izzi, your finally here!!" Eddie picked me up and swung me around, showing his excitement that I have missed for the past year or two. I hugged Eddie back, taking in every movement we made, his scent that I have missed like hell, and the warmth of his hugs that I have missed the most… Eddie was the best guy friend a girl could ask for. If you needed someone to talk to, he was there for you. If you needed a shoulder to cry on, he would wipe away your tears. Hell! If you needed something to pick up your shitty day, all this kid had to do was look at you and you felt better.**

"**I've missed you so much Eddie." I gently whispered into his ear before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He set me back down on my feet and kissed my forehead in exchange. **_**God, I missed him so much!!**_** Eddie pulled away, all too soon and looked in my eyes. I could seriously get lost in those intense eyes of his. They were a perfect shade of green… Not quite as vibrant as Neferet's eyes, but a lot more subtle and definitely more beautiful. The color was close to a light Emerald shade, but had cool undertones to it. I just loved his eyes… they made all the right places of his body become noticed easily.**

"**You… have **_**no**_** idea how much I've missed you, Izzi." He chuckled to himself. "And if Ally didn't get out of this house, she would have been murdered -- she was driving us **_**all**_** crazy!!" He shot an accusing glare at Ally, though a smile was still on his lips. Ally just blushed and looked the other direction.**

"**Where'd mom go?" I asked Eddie curiously… I actually don't remember seeing her car in the driveway -- though I probably wouldn't be able to identify her car, since they go through a new one every year. Whatever.**

"**She ran to the room décor shop, I think to pick up some more samples for your room." He smiled apologetically at me as if saying he tried to stop her from going overboard on my room… But I know how mom gets.**

"**Mmkay… Where's daddy then?"**

"**Down in his office with a patient." Cory was a chiropractor and did his work from the house's basement. He was the coolest 'doctor' ever. He knew all these health hazards and shit, but really didn't care what everyone did -- just as long as it was at home and we wouldn't get arrested for doing something stupid. I nodded at Eddie's answer and pulled myself away from his hold. Mason and Nala were meowing in the background and I didn't really notice.**

"**Which room is mine?" I asked as I grabbed hold onto 2 bags that Emmy sat down next to the couch.**

"**Umm. How about you let me handle you bags, and you go up to your room -- right across from mine." Eddie told me strictly as he ran over to take the two bags I was holding.**

**I was always jealous of Edward's room. It was giant, complete with his own bathroom and balcony. His bedroom was roomy enough to fit a chocolate suede coach, 2 matching recliners, a king sized bed, a 42" flat screen television, and an almost complete sized office -- and still have tons of room left. He was living the good life, and I would never move out if I were **_**any**_** of them. I mean, a rent free room and bathroom with completely free food. Who would go rent an apartment for $800 a month just to cook your own food and accomplish to receive a smaller bedroom -- when you could have all this?**

**I raised my eyebrows for a moment, but gave up and shrugged my shoulders before climbing the stairs. I paused in between the two doors… one led to my room, while the other led to Eddie's. Should I go see what disaster mom did to my room? Or should I just chill in Eddie's room for now?**

"**Umm… I forgot to mention this earlier… but, uh, your room isn't finished… so you'll be staying with me." Eddie hesitated as he spoke the words. He obviously wasn't sure if I would be comfortable staying in his room again after these past two years… This wouldn't have been the first time I've stayed in Eddie's room. Renee always got too drunk to remember where I was sleeping, when we lived up here. So I used to sneak out about every night and stay in here. Aimee and Cory didn't mind, nor did they rat me out. I mean, they were cool and besides the age difference, they were one of the teenagers. I never really enjoyed sleeping with Ally or in her bright pink bedroom… I guess I've always felt more comfortable here -- and especially more safe in Eddie's arms at night.**

"**That's cool. I don't mind really." I turned around to look at his face, as it relaxed, I continued. "Edward… I haven't changed since I moved to Arizona. I swear it. I'm the same old Izzi I was before I ran off to my mother's house." I spoke seriously, hoping he would believe me.**

**Thankfully he nodded and opened the door for me.**

_OK guys... What do you think so far?? Please tell me and summit reviews, comments, and anything really. I wanna hear what you have to think! AND anyone with a Penname, I will reply back to you! AND AGAIN, if you review my story, even if you don't like it, I could (only by request though) give you a preview of what will be coming up in the next chapter!! SO REVIEW!!!_

_Ok. I know I don't make good descriptions on obvious things, so I will do so now.  
Mason - Mason is an actually cat that I currently own, and he is the sweetest thing ever!! He likes to talk to you, though he enjoys it more when you talk back. And he is such a fat cat that his body concurs his little head. hahaha. He is a domestic short hair American cat with black fur, white paws, white whiskers, and a bent tail at the very tip._

_Shadow - Shadow is also a kitten I currently own. He is a little character!! hahaha. He is about 9 weeks old, and about 7" longs!! Though he's the size of someone's foot -- we're the ones who end up running from him! hahaha. He is a domestic medium hair American cat with white fur and a black spot on his right side. He also has a tiny black spot that covers his left eye and ear... sorta like a puppy dog!! Though Mason likes to talk to you, Shadow likes to squeech! hahaha, it's so funny! He sounds like a creeky door when it opens slowly!!_

_______________________________________

_Emmy - Emmy is sorta a body builder... but he doesn't build his body. He was born with it. He was giant muscles and anyone who didn't know him, would be scared shitless by his appearance. He is about 6' 5" tall and has deep brown hair -- which is always buzz cut -- and big brown eyes to match. Emmy may look hardcore on the outside, but at heart he's just a lovable puppy that won't leave you alone!!_

_Eddie - Eddie is like the human version of Edward Cullen. Eddie has bronze-ish - amber-ish, freely tousled hair, and a great smile that would paralyze any girl! His eyes are a bright and light shade of green, but not too intence. Sorta a lighter shade of Emeralds, as I described it above. He literally would be the perfect guy for anyone. He is a good listener when you need someone to talk to. He is a deep guy, who could make you understand things on a different view. He will be there for you through the tears, blood, and sweat... no matter what. He's about 6' 1" tall and has the greatest toned body..._

_Ally - Ally is the cutest thing possible. She is about 5' 5" and her tiny figure doesn't match her big, fun personality. Ally has beautiful milk chocolate-y brown hair, that falls in subtle ringlets around her precious face -- which the hair falls about mid-way to her shoulders and has very natural looking deep red low-lights. Her eyes are big round pools of liquid topaz with little brown specks around her pupils. Remember, that all of the Kellan and Dale family characters are supposed to resemble the Cullen and Hale family. So Ally is much like Alice - As Eddie is much like Edward - and so on...._

_Aimee - Aimee is a youthful looking women, who you would never guess had 3 kids - that are all practically all grown up. She has an auburn/amber hair color... much like Eddie's - without the bronze. She has a slim figure of a size 4 in women's clothing and she is 5' 7" tall. Her age is 36 years young... She surprisingly got pregnant at age 16 with Emmett - her first child. Though you would think all of the children were adopted, from the looks of youth that Aimee and Cory have... Aimee's eyes are a beautiful hazel, just like Ally's. (Eddie inharited his green eyes from Aimee's side of the family...)_

_Cory - Cory looks a lot like Eddie and Emmy put together. Cory's hair is buzzed down, number 3, and is the shade of light blonde and bronze mixed together. Cory's eyes are small but deep in his own way, and look adorable with his giant brown irises to match. Cory is a chiroprator and works straight out of his home office, but had inherited much needed money in the past from relatives. Cory is about 37 years young, but you would never be able to tell._

_____________________________________________

_Rosie - I have explained Rose about... but here is some more details... She has big aqua blue eyes along with enough eyelashes to fill 3 pretty blondes. Her hair is a deeper dirt blonde shade and is bleached to make her milky chocolate brown highlights glow. Her hair comes mid-way in her back and is extremely wavey, without looking frizzy nor tangley. And Rose is about 5' 10" tall._

_Jazz - For the best description of Jazz, go check out _ALL ALONE_ by _JASPERANDJILL_. Her story best describes him with her own character, Austin, but make a few exceptions. Jazz's hair isn't blonde... instead it's a really deep shade of dirty blonde, and almost looks like a light brown color. And his eyes aren't like the Cullen's eyes - yet. Instead his eyes match Rose's eyes with a beautifully deep aqua blue. For the rest of the description, go check out her story. And seriously read it for the fun of it anyways. I havem and it's a wonderful story!! And leave her a nice long review too._

______________________________________________

_Rian Baits - And lastly the description for Rian. The girl Bella was when she was marked. When Bella got marked, she changed just about everything about herself for the fun of it. Now she relizes that since she literally changed everything, that it'll be harder for the Vampires of House of Night to find her. But anyways... Rian has deep chocolate brown hair with very noticable highlights of 5 different shades of blonde. Her hair comes about to her elbow, and has peicey layers all the way up... Along with side-bangs that are so deep that they start on the other side of her head, and sweap across her forehead. Rian's eyes are a beautiful greyish color with specks of green and aqua through out her irises, and her eyes are soo big that it's hard to look into them without getting lost in 'em. Rian sorta wears a lot of make up -- just another way to keep Bella Swan safe -- and has a beautiful amount of black eyeliner that emphasizes her precious grey-ish eyes more. Her lips are always to there fullest without looking swullen, and have a peach/watermellon color to them, with high gloss and NO stickyness. hahaha._

_____________________________________________

_Well I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, and more will be coming soon! I promise!_

* * *


	3. Chapt 2: Every Bad Memorys A Good Lesson

_**Once Upon A Broken Dream  
**__Twilight and House of Night Crossover_

Chapter 2: There's A Good Lesson in Every Bad Memory

"**Tell me again, why do I have my own room if I'm only here for two weeks?" I have been waiting for a good answer -- or at least an answer.**

"**Well, we want you to feel welcome… And, I thought that once you graduated High School, you were coming back… Right? We wouldn't **_**make**_** you live with me, unless you suggested that, Izzi." I guess his answer made sense. I was moving straight out of that landfill the day I was out of school. They say that in the winter, Forks is the place where Hell literally froze over on Earth. Why do I wanna live there longer than necessary? Plus, Charlie is the Chief of Police -- meaning I can't get away with anything, and nobody would want to do things with me, nor by me without suspecting I would call my father on them. I suppressed a laugh at the thought of people believing the 'goody goody' image I have to play while I'm up there.**

"**That's true… I'm definitely out of there, the day **_**of**_** graduation. I wouldn't mind being roommates with you Eddie. I guess I forgot I was going to Forks, but remembered that I was only here for 2 weeks -- if that makes any sense, at all."**

"**I know what you mean. It really has felt like it's been empty around here, without you, for the past 2 years." Eddie grabbed my hand gently and kissed the back of my palm, not taking his eyes off of me while he did so.**

"**Trust me -- it's felt like hell at Renee's house without any of you." I let my eyes close as Eddie started rubbing small circles with his thumb on my hand. I missed how he always did that… I missed him a lot and felt guilty that I just got up and left, **_**all of them**_**.**

"**How is Renee?? Is, uh, her drinking getting better…?" He started his words normally, but hesitated in the second part… and his voice died down to a whisper at the end of the question. I snatched my hand out of his and fooled with the hem of my shirt, far too uncomfortable to look at his eyes and tell him nothing but bullshit. I felt the worst weight on my shoulders from just hiding my true marking… hiding why I left… hiding **_**where**_** I left. I suddenly felt the urge to cry, but held back the tears.**

"**Umm. No. I don't think so… We never talked -- I was either too busy or she was too wasted." I tried to make a joke out of it at the end, but my laughter sounded humorless.**

"**I'm so sorry…" Eddie whispered, now fooling with my shirt's hem too. I finally looked up into his eyes and shook my head 'no'.**

"**I'm the one who's sorry…" I wanted to tell someone, anyone, the truth. Eddie would have been the perfect person to tell, and telling Eddie sounded like a good plan -- but like the chicken I am, I didn't. I knew I could tell him literally anything… But what if this was the one thing that crosses a certain line? What if he thought I was some monster, destined to become one of 'them'? I didn't want to loose him, nor anyone in this house. I pulled myself away from my sad but true thoughts, and answered his unnecessary sympathy. "I could have helped her. But I didn't and it only got worse and worse…" This white lie wasn't entirely a lie. All the Kellan's knew Renee had a drinking issue, and it's true. I could've told her to stop… But instead I ignored it and let her live her life the way she wanted to… Now she is a bitter old drunk who has nobody and nothing in their life but her precious alcohol. I didn't realize I was crying until Eddie wiped away a tear falling down my cheek, and pulled my head onto his chest. I was crying anyways -- might as well cry for the right reasons.**

**Eddie and I were on his giant chocolate suede coach -- I was crying my fucking eyes out, while he just tried to comfort me. Though he didn't know **_**all**_** of what was making me so depressed, he still just sat there -- hushing my subtle sobs and cries for help, and wiping away any tear that escaped my eyes. Finally, I got the hiccups -- like I normally do when I cry -- and started laughing at the inconvenience the hiccups always caused. I sat up, still laughing and hiccupping.**

"**You ok? Seriously, Bella, if there is anything I can do—." His sentence trailed as he tried to find the words to end the serious offer. I got the message though, and just shook my head. It was way too soon to tell him the truth about **_**everything**_**, and when I do tell him everything, I rather not get too many lies messed up with it.**

"**No… I'll be fine -- I'd rather you didn't get in the middle of anything." The words came out a little more harsh than expected -- on my part at least. Eddie has seen me cry and knows how crabby I get afterwards.**

"**Anything?? Is there something else on your mind? Izzi, you know you can tell me anything -- truly, entirely **_**anything**_**. No matter what, you'll always be the little sister I never got. I'll be there for you." I laughed at his comments though he was serious. Nobody has ever been there for me, except for the Kellan's.**

"**The little sister you never got? You have Ally, you know." I was still laughing a little, when another hiccup made it's way up my throat. This caused me to laugh harder. I rubbed my eyes to wipe away any dry tears or runny mascara and eyeliner. Eddie wiped away the access smudges and chuckled himself.**

"**Yes, and I would trade her in a heartbeat for you any day." He chuckled some more and wiped the black gunk that now remained on his fingers, onto his pants. "I don't know why you wear that shit. You're already beautiful, and someday soon a very lucky guy is gonna think you're most beautiful in your sweats -- no make-up or all dolled up." He smiled at me and I returned the smile.**

"**You never answered my question, you know. You are very good at stalling someone. Though I have known you forever -- I have years of practicing to **_**not**_** let you get away with it. Is there something else on your mind… You can tell me Iz." DAMN! I forgot myself that he asked that question…**

"**Ok. First off the list: I don't stall. I just can't remember shit, so I forget easily if someone asked me something—." My sentence paused, letting him reply. But instead he just prompted me to keep talking by moving his hands in a slow circular motion. I opened my mouth to say more, but someone yelled upstairs and interrupted me.**

"**Kids? Lunch is here!!" Aimee yelled up the stairs for everyone, and I thanked the lord and Aimee for getting me out of this mess -- I would have just told another lie anyways. I smiled at Eddie grimly and hopped off his couch.**

"**We're not done with this discussion, Izzi." I raised my eyebrows at him, messing with him really. I still had a smile on my face that said, 'Uh-huh. We won't forget… I'm **_**sure**_** of that!' He knew I used heavy sarcasm a lot, so he probably knew we would get caught up doing something else.**

•••◊•••

"**Oh, Isabella!! What a lovely surprise -- and horrible trick!" Aimee and Cory were the **_**only**_** people who could call me by Isabella, with my approval and exception… but why is Aimee excited… and mad I was here?? I cocked up one eyebrow and looked at her curiously. The curiosity was burning like hell in the hollow of my throat. I've been in the state of Illinois for about an hour… what could I have **_**possibly**_** managed to do?**

"**Oh, Silly ol' Ally and Emmett told me you missed your flight and you would be here tomorrow." She looked at Ally and Emmy, and my eyes followed hers. Emmy and Ally were standing right in the kitchen doorway -- Ally was under Emmy's arm, which was flexing so he must of put lots of strength into the hold. Ally tried to smile but looked my she couldn't breathe. And Emmy looked like a fool. His eyes were closed by the ear to ear smile that crossed his face -- and he was mindlessly waving at us. What an idiot my brother is. I glared at both of them, sticking my tongue out at them.**

"**Very mature…" Eddie whispered into my ear. His voice scared me and the velvety tone sent a shiver down my spine -- he really needs to stop doing that to me.**

"**Why would you guys play such a **_**mean**_** trick on mom?" I asked, messing around with them and grabbing Aimee into a tight hug.**

"**We've missed you so much dear. I wish you were here longer…" Aimee planted a kiss on my temple while still holding me. Aimee was the sweetest mother anyone could ask for. We all were so lucky to have her.**

"**I missed you too -- All of you. And I'll be back after graduation, I **_**promise**_**." I pulled out of the soft hug and walked over by Ally and Emmy. The truth was, Ally looked like she was about to pass out under Emmy's big arm. I could hear her quietly gasping for air -- that poor soul… I looked away for a second, to shoot a glance towards Eddie -- who was neatly in his seat, waiting for me. I weakly smiled at him, surprised he was perfectly fine after the episode I just had upstairs in front of him. Was he always like this after I was fine -- finished crying? I gasped for air as I heard a huge smash behind me. Along with Emmy screaming like a little girl and Ally speaking her thanks to the lord… I looked behind me to see Rose with a rolled up magazine, beating the shit out of Emmy. Emmett was still screaming and eventually dropped to the floor in pain. But Rose kept beating the living shit out of Emmy -- and it was the funniest thing I have ever seen. Everyone in the room was busting out laughing!! I looked over at Ally who was still taking deep breathes -- probably still thanking the lord for every breath she drew now. I giggled one last time as Rose stepped on top of Emmy and made her way to the table. These next 14 days and 13 nights, sure as hell were going to be the dream of a lifetime!**

**Aimee made BLT sandwiches for lunch, along with chunks of watermelon, cheese n crackers, and her famous biscuits. I felt like a little kid again, when I used to come here for lunch. It was a great feeling, having someone do everything for me. It wasn't really necessary, though. I mean I could make my own plate of food, and cut up everything. I'm beginning to think that Aimee spoils her children… But the lunch was great -- and you know what everyone says: Food tastes better when someone else makes it. I totally agreed and so did my stuffed stomach.**

**I could see out of the corner of my eye, Eddie watching me grab my stomach and lean back in my seat. I sighed in relief that I finished everything on my plate without officially exploding. I glanced at the digital wall clock to see if it was late enough to pass for a 'nap' without getting drilled on sleeping too much -- 1:27pm. Perfect! I leaned my head back, resting on the edge of the chair, and closed my eyes. Eventually I let out a convincing yawn, hoping someone would let me sleep. Hell, if I had to, I would sleep on what's left of the floor in my room. I just wanted some actually sleep.**

"**Yeah, everyone gets tired after eating lunch. Even Aimee." My eyes snapped open as I heard Eddie's voice right next to my ear.**

"**Oh, so sorry. Did I scare you??" Eddie's beautiful green eyes were full of concern now. I had to reassure him quickly…**

"**Oh no. Just caught me by surprise I guess." He smirked at my words and offered me his hand. This was normal. We always did this kind of stuff -- Hell, we even shared a bed when we were younger. Though, there were no more feelings for each other, other than a sibling-like friendship-ish thing.**

"**I'm gonna take a nap… I think you will in this chair too, if I don't get you back up to our room." I gladly took his hand and headed upstairs with him… Wow, that sounds creepy and slutty.**

•••◊•••

**I finally slept, even if for 2 hours, it was a great sleep. I felt safe in Eddie's arms throughout the whole nap. Why did I want my own room, when perfection was already waiting for me across the hall?? You know that old saying: Don't fix something this isn't broke.? Well right now I wouldn't mind letting that quote lightly cross Aimee's mind. I sighed in both relief and anger. Why did I leave the House of Night again?? All of my friends were there, and I could get away with sleeping all 'day', if I wanted to.**

**I sat up, quietly, and glanced at Eddie's clock on his nightstand-- 3:22pm. **_**Great**_**.**

**If I were still at the House of Night, this would be the middle of the night -- and I am forcing myself awake. I wonder how I managed to wake up in general? I was pulled out of my thoughts by a kiss being placed on my cheek. A little dazed, I glanced over to my left to find Eddie already awake. I was confused… Wasn't he asleep just a minute ago??**

"**Did you have a good nap, Iz?" Eddie pulled the covers off of himself and I, hopping out of bed and throwing on a white t-shirt. He looked at me, waiting for my answer… I was still extremely tired -- but I did sleep better than I ever have in the past 3 years. I smiled at him and nodded.**

"**That's great. I actually slept the best I have in a couple years…" Eddie was grabbing some jeans when he realized what he just said. He looked up from his jeans that were in his hands, and must have ran over the sentence again in his head. After, he looked at me. I was grinning like a fool with one eyebrow raised. Eddie grinned back a small grin before blushing and turning away. That boy, I swear, blushes at everything he says to me, or I say to him. I giggled and hopped out of bed myself. If I wasn't careful, I could have found myself sleeping again.**

**Eddie eventually made his way out of the bathroom and I found my way in, grabbing one of my suitcases, hopefully finding something cute to wear.**

**I watched myself in the full length mirror -- and I had a lot of work to do. I slept in one of Eddie's long t-shirts and my own boy-shorts panties. My hair was a haystack -- all frizzed out, having a mind of it's own. I had a faint dark ring around my eye -- not 100% sure if it was from lack of sleep or because I was crying earlier… And my beautiful grey eyes with wondrous green and aqua specks, were now reaching a musky shade of black. That tended to happen when I was tired, unhappy, or haven't refreshed myself in a while. Right now I was all those things… I finally decided 'fuck it' and started the shower.**

•••◊•••

**I truly felt like I was dying for a shower, here. Eddie's bathroom was the best! And the giant shower with great water pressure wasn't even the best part -- and the heated towel rack was just a perk.**

**I grabbed the towel off the rack, and headed to my bags of clothes. There has to be something cute to wear!! I probably spent 10 minutes digging through my bags until I found the perfect outfit.**

**I got the outfit laying out on the bed, for a better view. Would I look cute in this outfit? It was a black t-shirt with silver, green, and aqua paint splatter on it. I would pick this shirt 'cause it brings out my eyes. It was warm today in Chicago, so I had a cute pair of destroyed Daisy Dukes -- which were so short, it was only about an in of zipper I had to pull. Lastly were my black and white Converse XX-Hi tops, which came just below the knee. I always loved these boots -- they were cool, even if they were black, and they were so cute. Not to mention unpopular. Nobody has ever seen then before, so it's a trend starter.**

**I finally decided to get dressed in this outfit, and now I was off to redo my makeup.**

**I added the tan/brown blush to my cheeks -- trying to make my natural pink blush disappear. My eyes were done with a smoke grey and powder blue eye shadow, with my normal black eyeliner and mascara. My lips were perfect! Looking and tasting good. I had on a peachy colored lipstick, with clear gloss on top -- which tasted like limes. Now if I could do something about my hair…**

**I decided on putting my wet hair up in soft curlers… I let the curlers set for about 5 minutes before blow drying. This made my hair fall into pixie-like ringlets around my frame and glowing face -- sorta like Ally's. I actually felt good about myself today. I felt like I needed to show the world that I was actually happy today.**

**I grabbed my purse that was lying next to the bed and ran downstairs… Passing the little orange prescription bottle on my way out.**

_ I hope every likes chapter 2!! I worked really fucking hard on this one... For hours I would debate on editing and the plot. Finally my friend got me away from the computer, and just left a cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHA. WE'RE EVIL! But if you want to see a sneak peek of what happens in the next chapter, all you have to do is REVIEW, and in the review please request a sneak peek. I only hand them out to those who request! =D_

_I am sorry to say -- to anyone who reads my other stories -- that I will abandon those stories for a while now, just to get this story further along and quite interesting. But keep reading and keep checking back for updates. I've been updating every other day so far... I wanna at least get Bella talking to Edward Cullen before I start writing my other stories again. But hopefully that won't take as long as you think._

_Thank you everyone who reads or who reviews and keep reading and reviewing. I love to hear what you have to say!! And I already have like half the story planned out... So all I have to do is get it down in writing!! hahaha._

* * *


	4. Chap 3: Keep You Friends Close

_**Once Upon A Broken Dream  
**__Twilight and House of Night Crossover_

Chapter 3: Keep Your Friends Close-- Your Enemies Closer

**Just before running **_**all**_** the way downstairs, I poked my head into what was supposed to be my room. Hopefully there was a clock in there -- if there was anything in there.**

**Aimee would do this… The entire room was covered in swatches, pictures, catalogs, and paint chips. And what you **_**could**_** see of the room was all white. The floor was stripped down all the way to the plywood, and there wasn't even a door on the bathroom. I laughed at the cluelessness Aimee had when it came to what **_**I**_** liked.**

**I walked into the room fully and sat down on the floor, next to the biggest pile of samples. From what I could see off the top, there were a bunch of magazines and catalogs like **_**Home And Garden, PB Teen, Bed Bath & Beyond,**_** and so many more. I laughed again… This room definitely wasn't going to be finished within these next 2 weeks.**

"**She went a little overboard, didn't she?" Ally popped her head in, watching me look through all the shit.**

"**Gasp!! Ally is talking about someone **_**else**_** going overboard?? Go mark the calendar!!" I acted surprise, and I actually was a little. Ally smirked at my comment and walked in fully.**

"**This room will be finished in no time. Well as long as you pick out most the stuff tonight or tomorrow." Ally was all smiling and looking around the room as if she didn't notice the piles and piles of samples. Probably exploring the possibilities of what this room could be.**

"**Well I'm gonna need some help from my bestest friend ever, here!!" I loved making Ally happy, though it wasn't that hard to do. It still felt good. And I felt good after I said the words. Maybe it was the fact that Ally's face lit up even more -- if that was possible -- and she started clapping like she always did.**

"**Oh Bella, this is going to be the coolest room in Chicago!! I promise."**

"**Ok. I can deal with the room, but how about you and Rose surprise me with the bathroom." Ally literally started bouncing. This was too easy, and safe to say I wouldn't mind letting Ally redo my bathroom on her own. She had the best eye for style, whether it was for fashion clothing or room décor.**

"**Oh thank you, thank you, **_**thank you**_**! I can't wait to tell Rose!!"**

"**Wait a second Ally… Settle down! I do have a couple conditions though. First: Nothing. Pink." I wanted the first condition to be very clear -- I hated the color pink with a passion. Ally nodded her head eagerly and sat down next to me as fast as possible. "Second: Nothing too expensive. I won't be here for a longer period of time when I'm in Hell, so I would hate for expensive things go to waste. And Third: It **_**has**_** to coordinate with the room. I would hate to have a red room and then the bathroom to be purple. Yuck!!" Ally beamed at my conditions, obviously too easy for her to follow.**

"**Don't worry Bella. We've got this." Ally said calmly and walked out of the room. I laughed a little at her after she was far enough not to hear it. I need some new friends -- these ones are too great.**

"**You know what you did was very nice of you…" This time standing in the doorway was Emmy. I laughed at him -- he knew I loved doing nice things for Ally. She was the twin I never got…**

"**Yes. I know it was. This project will keep her busy for a day or two -- if we're lucky." Emmy laughed a little, knowing that everything I just said was 100% true. "Do you think Rose will enjoy helping Ally, or did I assume something too quickly…?" Emmy walked all the way in the room, taking the place next to me where Ally was just moments ago…**

"**You don't know much about Rose, do you?" Emmy was actually serious but a small grin was still in place on his lips. I shook my head, hoping he would tell me more about his fiancé. "Well next year, she's going to college in New York with a full scholarship in Interior Design. She has a full book in her room jam packed full of room layouts and sketches totally hand drawn. You should really see her work. Her and Ally would make a great team to redo this disaster." Emmy looked around the room, smirking at what mom has done to the place.**

"**That great for Rose. I'm happy for her!" Emmy looked down at the floor when I said the word 'happy'. Was there something on his mind?**

"**Emmett, are you ok?" I was concerned now… I've never seen my big Emmy bear unhappy before. I put a thoughtful hand on his shoulder and waited for his answer.**

"**Bella, I think the real question is, are **_**you**_** ok?"**

"**Emmett? What do you mean?" Emmy hopped up off the floor facing the wall, his back to me. I felt the burn of curiosity in the back of my throat. What could he possibly be talking about?**

"**Isabella Marie Swan, I found your prescription for depression in Eddie's room."**

"**Oh. So now your looking through my stuff?? Emmett, that bottle was in a bag that was barely even open. Why are you so mad anyways?" I was pissed. That bottle was in my toiletry bag and he wouldn't have found it if he hadn't gone through my stuff. This seriously wasn't the first time though… I mean that on a few different terms too. I used to be depressed for Renee. Emmy was worried about me to the extremes and went through my things until he found the prescription drug. And there is the other term -- He has gone through my stuff before.**

"**I went to ask if you had any extra toothpaste and such. When you weren't in Edward's room, I decided maybe you wouldn't mind if I tried to find it myself. When I opened the bag all the way, the bottle rolled out." Emmett looked at the ground as he spoke his explanation. It was a known fact that if someone can't tell you the truth by looking in your eyes, then whatever 'truth' you got was a lie.**

"**Bullshit!" I almost yelled, standing up now to face Emmett. "Emmett, you wouldn't loose as much respect if you told me the truth. Would you like to speak the truth, or keep going with your shitty story??" Emmett's eyes were full of shock. I used to be an almost vampire, for God sake!! I knew everything in a creepy way. Which included being able to tell if someone is bullshitting me. And right now, I so can tell Emmy isn't telling the truth.**

"**Isabella…… Don't hate me…" He pleaded to me.**

"**I knew it!!" I nearly shouted at him again. "When you feel like telling the whole truth… Come find me!!"**

**I stormed out of the room running downstairs. I felt the tears building up in my eyes, but kept running. I ran to the garage out back, just in case I wanted to get out, I had my own garage full of my own cars. I wonder what they did with my cars while I was gone? I grabbed the keys to the small Crotch Rocket, grabbing a grip on the handles. I loved ridding my bike, and I even learned about cars and motorcycles to take care of this baby. When I lived here, I was sorta the family mechanic.**

**I learned how to paint automobiles too. I did the Crotch Rocket myself. This had a red base with a silver Chinese symbol for 'Love' on it. It's been years since I've ridden the bike, and I couldn't wait to do so when I got up here. But now I'm deciding to ride the bike for all the wrong reasons. I wanted to get away from the ones I loved…**

**I pulled the keys out of the ignition, hopping off of the bike. There was a trail out back that led deep into the woods. If I wanted to get away, this is how I'll do it. I hesitated to put the keys back on the rack, but eventually my hand dropped its grip.**

**I sighed as I looked up into the sunny sky… I was surely going to miss it when I went to that Hell on Earth -- which goes by the name Forks, Washington. This wasn't how I planned on spending my first day in the town I loved -- with the people I loved.**

•••◊•••

**The trail wasn't that long of a run until I got to my destination -- which I decided to visit halfway through the hike up here.**

**The meadow looked better than ever. There was a boarder of patches with long grass, which had to be at least a foot tall. But the grass in the main part of the meadow was measly an inch and a half. The tree made rooftop had a couple openings and spots of sunlight shown through, making the distinct dew drops on the flowers and leaves almost sparkle. The white, purple, and yellow flowers were bigger and the most beautiful wild flowers that have ever grown in the meadow.**

**I relaxed myself, lying down in the soft, lush, green grass -- closing my eyes for a moment. These were the moments I wished I still had my affinity for all five elements. Right now, I would have Earth come to me.**

**A small -- almost faint -- warm breeze washed through my meadow. The smell of fresh rain lingering the air. I smiled to myself… Happy actually, to have peace in mind. I just wished that peace lasted more than 2 minutes… I could hear faint footsteps approaching from the trail. This'll be fun…**

"**Peaceful. Isn't it?" I was relieved to hear Eddie's voice barely murmur the words. I opened one eye and nodded.**

"**Do you mind?" He asked cautiously, pointing to the spot next to me.**

"**Go for it." I said flatly, rolling over so when he lied down, my back faced him. I heard muffled movement and then he we lying next to me. Why was he even here?**

"**I was planning on coming here anyways, but I found you were already here too." As if he could read my mind, he answered my unspoken question. I rolled over to face him. It was too hard to ignore Eddie. He was too classy when it came to manners and sincerity. He was perfect, to summarize his description.**

"**Oh. Can we talk about a couple things, Edward?" I closed my eyes again, not wanting to see the emotion that was going to fill his eyes. I needed to get a couple things off of my chest, and Eddie was the only person I could trust -- for now.**

"**Of coarse we can talk Bella. Remember, I **_**am**_** here for you." I opened my eyes again, looking into his gorgeous green eyes, looking for any answers saying he was lying. Fortunately, he was telling the truth.**

"**I'm guessing you talked to Emmett." I sighed at the thought of what happened not so long ago.**

"**Mm? Sorta. All I know is about the prescription. He didn't tell me much more than that…… I thought you got help Izzi. I thought we were over this." His eyes were full of concern and I just about couldn't take it. I sat up, only sitting down now.**

"**And that's probably all Emmett knows. He wouldn't have found the drug unless he went through my stuff. Is there any logical explanation why he would do that?" I didn't realize I was spitting the words through my teeth, until the bite actually hurt my mouth.**

"**Because he loves you and cares about you--- we all do." Eddie whispered, closing his own eyes now.**

"**Well thank you for your concern and love, but I think I can handle my own life." I said flatly and very coldly. Eddie flinched away from my words-- I didn't want to hurt anyone. Why was a monster coming back??**

"**I'm sorry, I never answered you questions again. Well they weren't really questions, but assumptions. Yes, we did get help. But no, I never really got over it. I was able to live a happy life without the pill but something iced my cake and threw me over the top…" I realized what I just said, and now I have to tell Eddie everything…. Or maybe I didn't…. "I'm sorry, but you don't wanna know…" I pouted at my words. Why would he be fine with me meeting Fait and almost became a vampire--- a monster of the world, and my loved ones.**

**Eddie sat up, still leaning back, but was propped up on his elbows now. His eyes were curious and concerned. I looked away from the intense stare.**

"**I think you already know what I am going to say….. I do wanna know. I will listen Iz. I just…. I just wanna know." How could he say that?? Could I trust him with what I was? Would they leave me?? I hid my face in my hands and started sobbing… This was too much for a 17 year young teenager.**

**I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist. I almost sighed in relief for Eddie's arms to be around me. He pulled me into his lap, and lied down. I was still barely cry for about 5 minutes -- with only tears coming out now. No Sound.**

"**Do you have any idea where I have been the past two years??" I sat up so I could look into his eyes… So he knew I was telling the truth. His eyes widened in shock and then he closed his eyes in concentration, trying to think.**

"**You plane ticket specifically said that you were flown to Arizona, two years ago. And your plane ticket said you flew from Arizona yesterday… Where could you have been??"**

**I knew my days of hiding the existence of the House of Night from my family, were over.**

_Soooo???? What do you think? PLEASE TELL ME! Reviews make we write faster... hahaha. And only by request, I can give you a preview of the NEXT chapter!! So review and request!!_

_Anyone who hasn't yet... Go check out my profile. I have a poll on there that closes in a couple of days. I need the votes please!! hahaha. It's about what my next Twilight Fic should be... SO VOTE!_

* * *


	5. Chap 4: Running is Never the Answer

_**Once Upon A Broken Dream  
**__Twilight and House of Night Crossover_

Chapter 4: Running is Never the Answer

**I drew a deep breath before I began. This was possibly the hardest thing I have ever done. How can I truly give him all my trust? It's like he barely even knows me…**

"**I was at the House of Night in Oklahoma. I never went--- nor would have ---to visit my **_**mother**_**." But technically, I did. I was Marked while I was visiting my mom, but the visit only lasted about 2 days. I spoke slowly at first, trying to get past the nerves. At the end I spit out the 'M' word. (mother) This wasn't going to be as hard as I thought. Then again, this could be the biggest mistake I have ever made… But it's still a 50/50 shot I'm taking.**

**Eddie's eyes were shocked as if he knew what I was talking about--- though I knew he didn't have a clue.**

"**The House of Night is a school, for others who are Marked… like I was." I paused to pull up the hem of my shirt, to expose my 'tattoo'. I sighed at the sight, but I heard Eddie silently laughing. I looked over at him, surprised to hear him laughing. He had a small grin on him lips and he looked perfectly relaxed. I cocked my head to the side and raised one eyebrow. He immediately stopped laughing, but still had a grin on him lips.**

"**So you were sent to a school all the way in Oklahoma, just because you were an under age when you got the tattoos? I seriously don't know what your freaking out about." I had to smile back at him. He was so clueless it was almost hilarious.**

"**No, not exactly. Yes, I went there because of the tattoo… But the tattoo isn't what you think it is." I saw his perfectly relaxed and happy face take form into a worried, shocked, and curious expression. I didn't wanna say the hurtful words, so I might as well try to show him.**

**I stood up, motioning for him to stay where he was. I closed my eyes, taking in the fresh crisp air. I wasn't sure if I lost everything I had when I was a fledging--- but I guess I'm about to find out.**

**I knew I lost all of my affinity 'powers', but I was still curious about the strength and speed I had back then. With the easy flick of my wrist, I grabbed a root of a worthless tree and flung it across the forest. My own eyes widened in shock, and then relief, excitement, and anger passed through my body at the same time. A small grim smile trickled over my lips.**

"**I can very easily fight off the most dangerous human in the world. Nobody can ever even think about touching me." I barely murmured to Eddie in a creepy yet seductive voice. I was still eerie about speed. I may still have my strength but what about speed? As fast as I could, I ran over behind Eddie, making no noise to be sure to scare him. He needed to be afraid. I didn't want him to--- I didn't want anyone to. But whatever this was, was me--- or whatever is left of me from the Volturi War.**

**In a flash I was behind Eddie, bending down to whisper in him ear. I watched his head gaze around the meadow. His eyes were still wide with shock and his hands were shaking. He was afraid.**

"**Do you believe you could catch me if I ran from you?" I whispered delicately in his ear with the same creepy voice. He jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around to face me.**

"**What happened Bella?" That was all he could say--- whisper actually.**

"**The House of Night is a school for unique kids, like me. We receive Marks, and are sent to this school. The trackers travel around the world to fulfill Goddess Nyx's wish. Which is to take away an innocent human's life." I spoke the words coldly. I loved and always will love the Goddess, but what she did was shitty. Nobody deserved to be one of them. I drew a deep breath and continued, "I was Marked in Arizona. I was visiting my alcoholic mother. She was sleeping when I snuck out with my friends. We were roaming the town very late at night, when the sudden pain stunned the shit out of me. I was out of it for about 5 minutes and when I woke, I was Marked." I turned around to face the open forest. I could run now, and there was the guarantee that he would never catch me nor would he find me. But I have to finish what I've started.**

"**Originally, a normal human is Marked with a simple sapphire blue outline of a crescent moon. I had the original Marking for the time of about 2 hours." I turned around, back to facing Eddie. His beautiful green eyes were shut closed and him body was still shaking in fear.**

"**I'm sorry, this must be too much for you." It wasn't a question. I knew he could possibly go into shock, listening to his 'sister' tell him she was a vampire fledging. This was hard for the both of us… I couldn't do this anymore. I wanted to go away forever--- I shouldn't have done this. But running is never the answer. I sighed in pain. How could I mess this up?**

"**You can't be one of them." Wait, wait, wait!! Does he actually know what I was talking about? He spoke the words as a statement--- almost a command. Not a fear.**

"**But I am, Eddie." I whispered to him delicately. I wanted to go touch him, but why would he wanna touch me? He knew what I **_**was**_** and is probably disgusted with me now.**

"**I have so many questions… Why don't we start with why you didn't tell us sooner? Or me in particular? I thought you could trust me? You **_**can**_** trust me, Iz. I truly mean that." I felt my heart trust those words, but the truth was **_**I**_** didn't. I looked away from Eddie as if I could look away from the words, the concerns, those eyes, and the truth. But I couldn't. I decided I might as well answer his questions…**

"**I didn't tell any of you sooner because I was afraid I would loose you forever. You are the only people in my life. Why would I risk that? I felt I needed to keep this from you the most, because I have always trusted you and loved you enough to keep you away from the ugly side of the world--- the ugly side of me. I hid the person I was from you for, what I thought, you safety. But I eventually realized that I was being selfish--- trying to keep the truth from you to make sure you don't leave me…… You're probably disgusted with me now." I laughed humorlessly at my last statement. What a lecture…**

**We sat in silence as this all sunk into him… The silence was awkward and once again I was debating whether or not I should just run now.**

"**I guess that makes some sense." Eddie spoke so lowly to me, I could barely hear him. I sighed a deep and low sigh and sat back down.**

"**How do you know about the House of Night, Eddie?" I was so worried about him running away, I forgot the shock it caused my body when he knew what I was talking about. Eddie laughed humorlessly and sat next to me.**

"**The Chicago House of Night is always in the news… Sometime we would hear about national House of Night news, but that is where I collect all the information. I have heard a lot about a powerful High Priestess, Neferet. She is always a control freak with a bullshit mask." His words shocked me speechless. I could actually trust him. This wasn't going to be as bad as I thought. I sweetly smiled at him and looked down at my hands as I realized his last words. Was I the only fledging who could see her hidden colors?? Obviously a far from normal human could see it… So I'm not as crazy as everyone thinks I am.**

"**Yeah, the Chicago House of Night gets into lots of trouble. I'm happy Stark got out of there. In Oklahoma we barely ever interfered with the humans. They kept to themselves most of the time, as we do. It's a beautiful and wondrous place to be, but it does have its cons as it does its pros." I smiled to him and he smiled back. I felt so much better, being able to get this ugly flake off my shoulder.**

"**What was it like there? Was it hell or ever irritating?" He lied back down, propped up on his elbows. He seemed perfectly comfortable… How? He just found out I was still part vampire, and he seems perfectly fine again??**

"**Well one thing, Goddess Nyx always gave us was free will. We could pretty much feel free to do what we please. There were 'rules' I guess. Like simple things you would have in any private school: No boys in the girls' dorm past 5, No disobeying the High Priestess… Which was like the school principal, except they control your actions along with your school activities. So yeah, it could be like hell sometimes, and yes, everything had it's irritating perks. But that's life in a different view. You have to accept it."**

"**Do you have anything… different about yourself? I know something about claiming an element. Or the survivors can do weird things." I smirked at his term 'survivor', meaning Changed. I guess they are survivors in one way, but I am a survivor **_**from**_** the change. I will never again be Rian Baits.**

"**Um, I used to claim all five elements, I guess. But I **_**was**_** different from all of them. When I said I had the blue outline for the flat timing of 2 hours, I wasn't kidding. You see, when you **_**survive**_** the change, your Mark is filled in with the same sapphire blue as the outline, right in the middle of your forehead too. But I was different from the beginning. I woke up from a hard hit caused by weakness, and my blue Mark was already filled. Though it was filled, I still wasn't a grown vampire yet.**

"**Almost immediately, I began to feel bloodlust towards most fledgings and all humans. I was able to do things others weren't. These tattoos around the red Mark, aren't supposed to come until after I survive the change. But the more pieces I fit to the puzzle, the more I cracked the code, the more I fought for my rights, the more I grew in maturity, or whatever else I did--- they began to spread across my body and became more define and unique."**

**I finished my fact filled lecture and looked into his perfectly collected eyes. He looked down from my stare and let an awkward silence linger again, for about 2 minutes that felt like forever.**

"**Do you have bloodlust for me?? Right now??" Eddie looked afraid and shaken. He spoke in a murmur again, obviously trying not to tick me off right now.**

**I stood up and walked over the 3 feet to sit at his side. I looked into his eyes--- which showed the fear and burn or hurt. I sighed deeply and put a hand lightly on his knee.**

"**Eddie… You have to understand that I am not one of them anymore. I escaped the change… My Mark just proves it. They're out of my priority and I'm out of their issues."**

"**But your Mark only proves that you're different from them. Not that you totally escaped it. You should have proved it to yourself a couple minutes ago when you flung that tree across the forest. Or how about when you dissented over behind me? That isn't human, Bella. I don't think you ever were normal, and now this is the place where you fit in. Why are you here anyways? It sounds to me as if you had a pretty free life over there. Why are you choosing to hide everything?? This makes no sense to me…"**

"**Eddie, I was kicked out of the lifestyle when this happened." I was referring to the new red Mark that lied on my stomach. "Nobody knows what happened to me! Nyx let me go. I'm done for it now. If you want the truth, I wouldn't have left if I had a choice! I had the good life over there. I had a boyfriend who adored me, and a group of friends who I wouldn't trade for the world, and the power!! The school was practically mine because of my mysterious filled in Mark. Don't you see it by now? I never fit in!! Not in the human realms, and not in the vampire existence." I nearly yelled at him and he surprisingly stayed calm. He nodded his head as he let the evidence take place in his head.**

"**Ok… So you wanted to stay there?" We were having such long speeches and conversations, and this was all he could ask me. I must have hit a nerve when I said I would have stayed if I could. He looked away from me as he waited for my answer and I gasped as I realized he was hurt.**

"**Yeah. 'Cause maybe I wouldn't have had to explain everything to you if I was still there. I can tell this whole conversation was a mistake. I'm sorry I'm not what you think or hoped or believed, but this is the truth you wanted. So it's the truth you got." I spoke coldly and through my teeth as I took my hand back to myself and stood up.**

"**Bella!! Don't go." I ignored his words and ran back to the house to retrieve my bags and my precious cats. I don't know where I am going, but I am getting the fuck out of here.**

•••◊•••

**I finally slowed down to human pace when I reached the house. I stormed in, passing Ally with some blonde-ish haired guy--- this must have been Jazz--- and along with Ally and Jazz, sat worried Emmy and sleeping Rose. I barely took a glance at them and ran up to Eddie's room. I could hear Ally and Emmy try to yell after me, but I kept my path continuing upstairs to grab my bags.**

**Storming down the hallway at inhuman speed, I paused just the slightest bit to open the door… When I did, I could hear a faint humming coming from across the hallway. I sighed at the sound of the happy tune and tried to calm down. Letting go of the doorknob, I walked over to 'my' room to peek through the cracked door.**

**And there was Aimee, tacking up more paint chips to the wall, along with hanging up catalogs and magazines on a new iron magazine hanger in the room. Why did I want to leave? How could I forget about the other 6 people who cared about me, that I would seriously hurt if I left on the first day of my arrival?? Hell, I haven't even said 'hello' to Cory yet. And I was deciding to leave? One word: Pathetic. One lesson I have learned from Renee's mistakes was that running is never the answer, no matter what case you're in. I closed my eyes tightly before actually walking into my room's disaster.**

"**Oh, hello Isabella.!! I heard what you and Ally decided to do. That is so sweet of you. We will definitely make this room an amazing sanctuary for ya!" Aimee greeted me at the door and gazed around the room like Ally did earlier, as if she didn't notice everything and going through the possibilities of what this room could be. I giggled and sat back down against the wall.**

"**Yeah, Ally, Rose and I plan on having lots of fun with this project. It looks to me like we have a lot of options with all the samples here. Thank you so much, by the way. It'll be nice to come back home from Forks with my own sanctuary!" I smiled politely at Aimee and looked around the room again. It was a decent sized room--- big enough to fit a king sized bed loveseat couch, and office area. And another perk was the giant bathroom Ally and Rose were going to make for me. I still wish I had my own balcony like Eddie, but I'm not greedy.**

"**Oh yeah! This will be like a girly project we get to do together before you guys leave." I totally forgot Aimee was in the room until she spoke. I looked at her and she was still smiling.**

"**What do you mean 'before you guys leave'? It's just me mom." Shock ran over Aimee's face before she collected herself and came to sit next to me.**

"**Oh dear, Emmett is too worried about you to let you fly all the way to Washington by yourself. He truly doesn't want you out of anyone's sight, and I agree with him. So all 6 of you kids are transferring to Forks' High until graduation."**

**It was hard for me to swallow. Why was he so worried about me now? I thought he could trust me… I thought I could trust him to trust me. How serious does he think this is?**

"**Oh. Um, ok." Was all I could choke out. I couldn't speak right now, I could feel the unnecessary tears stinging my eyes. Aimee patted my back and I got up to go downstairs by Emmy. This was out of control.**

* * *

Any comments? I want to know!! Trust me. And what do you think about me switching around the POVs? Should I just keep it Bella's/Rian's? Or do you want a look at things Bella doesn't know? Tell me!! hahaha And if you request it, I can send you a preview of the next chapter!! WHOOP WHOOP! hahaha. Im weird like that....

NAME CHANGE: I changed my penname last few days... It used to be Shooting StarZzZ but that didn't really fit me.... So now it's PiiPSQ3aK. Jsyk!


	6. Chap 5: 6 Feet Under

_**Once Upon A Broken Dream  
**__Twilight and House of Night Crossover_

Chapter 5: Everyday's a New Day

**I ran back downstairs and Ally, Jazz, Emmy, and Rose were in their same positions--- except Rose was actually awake now, Ally must have woke her up when she was yelling after me. I took a deep breath before I walked down all the way.**

"**Emmett… Do you mind if I talk to you for a wee moment?? **_**Alone!!**_**" I asked coldly and in response he glanced at Rose before nodding to me. "Hmm. Thank you! Let's go outside, shall we?" Everyone knew I was as sweet as could be when I was angry. It made the effect scarier, and everyone's reactions would be quite funny if I wasn't always pissed.**

"**Just glad you're talking to me…" Emmy mumbled, mostly to himself than me.**

**I grabbed Emmy's wrist and tugged on him, giving myself enough strength to hurt him, but not too much to show I was Marked. He hissed in pain and I smiled in success, still towing him out the back door to the patio.**

"**Umm…. Emmett? Why are you following me to Washington?" My tone was nice, just curious.**

"**Mom's such a little snitch!"**

"**Don't blame her!! I am happy someone told me, instead of in 2 weeks watching all 5 of you board the plane with me… Emmett, please tell me when you became my keeper, 'cause I wanna know."**

"**Emmett?? What happened to Emmy Bear?" Emmy laughed nervously and looked away into the woods.**

"**That was going to be my next question…"**

"**Bella, when we went through this the first time, I did some research. When someone goes through depression more than once, it gets serious Bella. Serious as in life effecting results. I don't want to receive that phone call if you don't come back from Forks. So I'm coming with you."**

**I sighed… This wasn't going to be easy.**

"**And what are you going to do? You're 20 years old!! You can't go back to High School."**

"**We have money, Bella. I'll get us a condo or something, while you guys are at school. It'll be perfect! I'll support everyone… We'll have fun and you'll have no reason to be depressed Bella." Emmy was assuring at first, then started slowing down as he talked… I could tell he was really worried about me. How could I do this? How could he think I was depressed for the wrong reasons? What did he think I was depressed about??**

"**Yeah! I'm sure you would make the perfect house mom." My tone was cold and he flinched away from my words.**

"**Well, I'm sorry you feel you can't be trusted, and I'm sorry you feel you don't need us, but we are coming with you and this is final."**

"**FINE!! But I do have a couple conditions. I want my own life up there and that means **_**without**_** my 5 babysitters. I need my privacy, and that includes the bathroom. You can't send Ally or Rose in the bathroom with me to keep an eye on me. And lastly, try not to make your worry as noticeable… It's a bad cause for worry lines and wrinkles." Emmy smirked at my last words and laughed a little.**

"**Deal!" Emmy pulled me into a hug and surprisingly I felt the need to hug him back. We all were in for a rocky road.**

"**Are we good now, Bella? Everyone is worried about you for your sake… we only wanna help." Emmy's eyes were serious and his eyes were concerned. I nodded at him and a single teardrop ran down my cheek. I wasn't sure if they were tears of sadness, 'cause I can't believe they are following me. Or if they were tears of joy, because everything was going to get better and I knew someone who cared about me was going in a ride with me. Emmy looked at me curiously--- I just smiled back at him and he pulled me back into a warm hug.**

"**C'mon King-Kong. Let's get inside… I still haven't seen Daddy yet, and I still have to meet Jazz." I smiled lightly up at Emmy and grabbed his hand, dragging him inside. He laughed at my 'King-Kong' comment and went along with me.**

•••◊•••

"**It's so nice to finally meet you Jazz. No offence, but it was getting kinda weird how I was getting along with you over the phone." I felt awkward saying that… I felt awkward in general. Jazz was majorly cute and Ally was his other half. They were perfect for each other. So it felt weird saying right in front of Ally that I was getting along with him long before this day. Luckily Ally and Jazz laughed.**

"**No offence taken. I sorta felt like it was sneaking around Ally with her own best friend. Now I can say I feel much more comfortable." Oh god! His accent had a hint of Okie in it: So. Cute. He and Ally were perfect together.**

"**Bella, let's take a seat." Ally suggested while plopping down, without any worry, onto the couch. It would be rude to leave now when I just met Jazz. I felt bad for leaving Rose when I met her, but I had to get my bags upstairs before Emmy threw a shit fit. I nodded to Ally and Jazz and sat down in the other section of the couch.**

"**What do you wanna do today Izzi? OOH! How about we go shopping to fill up that closet of yours??" Ally had the goofiest grin on her face while she wiggled her eyebrows up and down.**

"**That sounds like fun, considering I can't be out of anyone's sight…" I said politely even with a smile on my face. Ally didn't mind my comment, instead she just gasped in happiness and once again, started bouncing and clapping. She was hilarious!**

"**Oh man! I fell for shopping with Ally once--- Never. Again." Jazz said in horror. I laughed. So he obviously knew about shopping on a regular basis with Ally… But I wonder what he would think when he found out about 'Monthly Mall Crawl' Ally and I did?**

"**Monthly Mall Crawl?? Ya know, a little earlier since it's a special occasion?" I asked in hope to make Ally even happier.**

"**Bella!! I knew you were my favorite person in the world!! You make me happy by just being here, but now you want me to go Monthly Mall Crawl with you?? Along with redoing to bedroom and leaving the bathroom totally under my control?? You're the best." Ally leaped out of her seat and came to give me a big hug. She was so easy to amuse… I never said anything, I just nodded in her hug, feeling the happiness I gave her.**

"**Monthly Mall **_**Crawl**_**?? What is that?" The sound of Jazz's voice had Ally and I pull away from each other.**

"**Once every month, Ally and I--- well now Rose can join us too--- we go into practically every store in the mall, buying whatever we want. It's pretty much crawling the mall, so that's what we called it." I smiled at Jazz and his eyes got wider.**

"**I've been shopping with Ally once, and that was for 4 hours. She said that was normal… How long do you 'crawl the mall' for?"**

**I laughed at the horror in his eyes, "When the mall opens--- then we take a half an hour lunch break--- and then 'til about an hour or two before the mall closes. So for a very long time." I laughed again, poor Jazz probably just found out his beloved girlfriend is a Shop-a-Holic. "Yep! I may not be like normal girls, but when it comes to shopping--- something possessed me." I smiled at Ally, she blushed and looked at Jazz.**

"**So when are you leaving?" Jazz looked happy and sad for us. Happy that we were going to be having fun together--- or more of, happy 'cause I'll be having fun. And sad probably because he felt bad for me to go shopping with Ally… I weakly smiled and stood up.**

"**Well I guess I better go get Emmy before we go… We'll only have like 6 hours to crawl the mall, so he better hurry." I started to walk out of the room when Jazz spoke up.**

"**What's Emmett gotta go for?"**

"**Well he's a big guy, so he can handle carrying all the shit we buy… And he sorta likes it too." I friendly winked at Jazz and smiled on my way out.**

•••◊•••

"**Monthly Mall Crawl?? Already?? OMG, this will be so much fun!" I laughed at Emmy's excitement. He was the only guy I knew who liked to go shopping with girls for about 10 hours.**

"**Yeah Em. Let's go!" I tried to grab his wrist but suddenly he looked like Ally. He started jumping up and down, squealing and clapping his hands together. When he landed on his feet from the jump, it shook the room.**

"**EATHQUAKE!!" I heard Eddie yell from downstairs. Emmy and I were laughing so hard… That poor soul was probably shitting his pants right now.**

"**C'mon… Let's go get Rose." Emmy grabbed my wrist and towed me out his room. The shortest mall crawl was about to begin…**

**

* * *

**

I KNOW!!! WAAAAAY TOO SHORT! And I'm sorry to say that I cant guarantee that the next chapter will be any longer either... But I'll have to see what I can do. hahaha.

OK! Probably in a couple hours after posting this chapter, I'll find the pictures of the outfits Bella bought. And in the next chapter I will list where she went and how much she spent. Shopping is literally my favorite sport. hehe! Imma girl, you can't blame me. And only if you want me to, I can try to find things that would 'look' like Ally or Rose... ya know, outfit wise. And post the links on my profile also. But only if you want me to...

Speaking of 'if you want me to'. You know the drill by know: If you request that preview I always promise (and I keep my promises), then I will give you it! SO REVIEW AND REQUEST! That's what my R&R means... sometimes it'll be RR&R, but thats just for the kicks. lol.

MESSAGE ME! I love to hear what you say, and I will reply to anyone who has a penname. lol. Just ask JasperAndJill. She and I became friends over this website, and we talk whenever we can... Well mostly because we both like talking to our fans, so we talk a lot. lol! I hope she liked this short ass chapter... hahaha.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this forever long A/N... And I may need some help with anything in the plot. (I have also gotten a lot of really cool suggestions from JasperAndJill) so anyone who wants to suggest anything that they would like to see happen in the story, I like to satisfy my readers so I wanna hear what YOU think will make the story become better in its own ways that you helped with. hahaha. Thanks everyone! I love you all!


	7. Chap 6: The Difference between Family

_**Once Upon A Broken Dream  
**__Twilight and House of Night Crossover_

Chapter 6: The Difference Between Friends & Family

**I seriously shopped 'til I dropped. I sat heavily on the bench in the center of the mall, resting my knees--- this was not gonna be good for my arthritis. I rubbed my pained knees and waited for Emmy to come get me. I decided to look through my bags to see what I wanted to show Ally or Rose first.**

**I went inside **_**Wet Seal; Hot Topic; Pac Sun; Journey's; American Eagle Outfitter's; **_**and **_**Victoria's Secret**_**. It was so fun to let go and just spend money. With the help of my vampire speed, I calculated the total amount of money that will be charged to my Credit--- A grand total of $3461.71!! It felt good to be able to spend as much as I pleased to. Renee never let me buy anything over $100 unless it was for her, need less to say I never got her anything. I still had about $1538.29 left… I could run into **_**Pyramid Collection**_** really quick… They have the best Vampire and Witchcraft stuff. Last year, I got a special cape that I used for casting magickal circles.**

"**Oh, you didn't get much?" I looked up to see Ally holding a tiny bag--- probably for one pair of earrings--- and Emmy right behind her, barely visible. I laughed at Emmy. He was a big guy so it was hard to cover him up. Well it would be hard for someone else to do so, this happens almost every Mall Crawl.**

"**I got some I guess. But I'm getting kinda hungry… Ready to go home?" I got up hanging onto my 30 bags.**

"**OOH!! I'm hungry too, let's go." Ally grabbed as much of my bags as possible and we walked to Emmett's jeep that luckily fit 200 shopping bags alone… We had to take Ally's BWM to be able to **_**get**_** to **_**and**_** back from the mall without be crammed.**

"**Oh, what a shopping trip. Iz literally shopped 'til she dropped right on that bench." Rose giggled and looked back at me from the front seat. I smiled back at her. This was going to be the beginning of a good friendship.**

"**And what did **_**you**_** buy Rose?" I asked politely, slightly messing with her.**

"**Uh, just about everything in **_**Forever 21**_**. You could of at least left some cute things for me…" Ally trailed off on her sentence. She frowned at Rose, probably because Rose got all the cute stuff. I laughed at them.**

"**Well you should've told me you wanted something… If you want, you can pick **_**one**_** outfit out of the things I bought." Rose and Ally were in their own little fantasy when it came to shopping. "And you, Iz, can take any outfit you want from me." I was taken by surprise… I'm sure my eyes widened before I smiled brightly at Rose.**

"**And you can do the same ma'am." I was still smiling at Rose. We seriously were going to be the mean girls' clique in Forks' High School. We could so easily rule all the girls…**

**The rest of the car ride was full of chatter and gossip about the cutest local guys (weird how Rose is engaged and still talks boys… Same with Ally, she's dating Jazz, who is as sweet as can be.) and talk about my room makeover, Forks, the clothes we just bought, and music.**

**Emmy and Eddie--- and now probably Jazz--- have always considered me one of the guys. I loved fixing up cars, new or old. I could seriously fix just about any broke down car. Plus I just got a couple new perks to my car--- tool kit, flashlight, one of those rolling boards to get under the car, and a car jack. I was satisfied with myself, being the family mechanic. But that's not the only reason I got along so well with the guys. I loved watching UFC Ultimate Fighting, when I got bored I freestyle rapped with Emmett. (I am champ!) I play tackle football, and no-foul basketball. I slept like a rock (before I was Marked) and I stayed up past Dead Time every night, then waking up at 2:30 in the afternoon everyday. I couldn't blame them, wanting me around them constantly. I was one of the guys. I didn't care about belching or passing gas. It's human…**

**But though, I am one of the guys, I loved being able to become a girl again. Having girl time is just what I needed to perk me up.**

**Emmy parked near the front porch in the lawn on the Kellan's private landscape. Jazz and Eddie came out to help with the bags… I only glanced at Eddie and he looked uncomfortable & apologetic. I rolled my eyes and grabbed whatever bags I could. I watched Jazz's eyes widen at the site of about 300 shopping bags. Rose and I giggles at Emmy as he pranced inside.**

"**You feel like talking later?" I was startled my the sound of Eddie's voice right behind me. How did he always do that?**

"**You wanna talk--- lets talk." I went back outside for a second trip of bag collecting.**

"**Ok, when you're done we can go up to my room…"**

"**Why don't you just talk to me now. I'm right here, Eddie."**

"**I wanted to talk to you in private." Eddie stopped in his tracks and was now glaring at me. I almost smiled at the thought of my next comment…**

"**Oh, what about?" I was playing stupid… I knew that telling him about me was a mistake, so I wanted to act like it never happened.**

"**I think you know what it is…"**

"**Mm? I was done with that subject earlier… I say we have a new conversation. How's the subject about you moving to Forks with me?" I raised my eyebrows, no longer retrieving shopping. His face was shocked and hurt. "Who's idea was that Eddie?" I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for my answer.**

"**I'm sorry Bella… C'mon, let's talk about this up in my room, please?" Eddie was pleading to me. I couldn't turn him down, I nodded at him as he grabbed my wrist.**

•••◊•••

"**What?" I asked coldly. Eddie was looking down playing with my hands.**

"**I'm okay with everything… And it was Emmy's idea to go to Forks with you. Bella, I want you to trust me. You **_**can**_** trust me. I will listen, and try to understand the best I can. I want you to be comfortable and I still want my favorite little sister around." He looked up and smirked at his last comment. "So if you wanna talk, we can talk."**

"**I do trust you, Eddie. I just think it was too much to explain why I was gone for 2 years on my first day back home."**

"**I think it's a good thing you told me. I can trust you to tell me the truth, I always have." I laughed once and looked down at our hands.**

**I talked after a moment or two of silence. "I can't entirely prove that I escaped the entire change, but I won't be associating with them at all any time soon… Neferet was Tulsa's House of Night High Priestess. And she was also my magickal mentor. You are dead on--- she is evil with a bullshit mask. Only Aphrodite and I know that--- Aphrodite is one of my best friends there." I looked up into his eyes and his stare was intense and sincere. "Aphrodite was the only one I could trust with everything. The adult vamps can read minds, sorta. Well they can get inside your head and know everything. No adult vamp can get into my head nor Aphrodite's. She is the only person who knows my true identity…. When you get Marked, you get the option to change everything about yourself. I was Rian Baits. I practically had the school in the palms of my hand. I was the cool one, until the battle. About a year and a half ago, Neferet called War between us and the humans. The day of the battle, the Volturi Guard--- the royal vampires of the vampire realm--- came to stop us. Aro---their leader--- wanted to compromise. But Neferet didn't. She tried to concur the Guard and Aphrodite was helping her… Jane--- one of the most evil vampires of the Volturi Guard--- tried to jump Aphrodite. Protecting my best friend, I jumped in front of her. Jane bit me, causing excruciating pain… that venom burns like fucking hell. I clinically died for 20 minutes, but then I was recovered. Neferet makes dead minions out of dead fledgings. But Nyx brought me back to life, like real life instead of a minion like the other dead fledgings. Except, when I woke up from my death, I had this new Mark."**

"**Wow… how many vampires do we associate with everyday?"**

"**More than you think, but really I can't even estimate. There are so many like us… But there are others out there, just like the Volturi. They are evil creatures who don't give a shit about anything. They're **_**monsters**_**!!!"**

"**So, anyone at school could be a vampire?"**

"**Mm? Not exactly… when a human is Marked, there has to be an adult vampire present with them until they make the change. And the House of Night was born!!" Eddie nodded his head as he tried to understand.**

"**Isabella? Are you ready to help draw rough drafts of your room?" Aimee called for me behind the door. I looked at Eddie right away… what if she wanted to ask me this earlier, but heard Eddie and I talking? She couldn't know yet…**

**Eddie nodded at me and gestured his hands towards the door, telling me to go.**

"**Sure!" I yelled back and hopped off the couch.**

•••◊•••

**I was now looking at about 30 different design books. 10 were Aimee's designs packed with swatches, 10 were Ally's designs, and 10 were Rose's designs. Rose really was a great designer.**

"**Rose? Of all the catalogs I have looked at, I don't think I have ever seen any of these pieces of furniture…" Aimee was confused and now skimming through 3 catalogs at a time.**

**Rose smiled politely, "I know. These are my furniture designs. I am going to college for interior design after senior year. I know a lot of resources that can make my designs for me for free…" I couldn't help but drop my jaw.**

"**You are an amazing designer. I would love to work with you to help make this room **_**perfect**_**." I was excited about working with Rose. And so were Ally and Aimee… Ally was being Ally--- jumping up and down, squealing. Aimee was doing her 'happy dance' which looked a lot like the Macarena.**

"**Cool! Do you wanna work on things tonight or tomorrow?" I could totally tell that Rose was excited too.**

"**Definitely tonight." Before I could finish the shortest sentence ever, Rose grabbed my wrist and pulled my out into the hallway, towing me to her room.**

•••◊•••

**Rose's room was awesome! The walls were a dark yet mysterious shade of purple with inspirational messages in ivory, almost ancient white color, written all over the main wall of the room. [example: one row could be Joy written over and over again, then the next would be Peace repeating itself in the next row.] The floor was a deep shade of espresso chocolate wood--- real wood, with an ivory shaggy rug on top. Her bed was a California King sized bed with a brown and ivory zebra print comforter on it. The throw pillows on her chocolate suede couch were metallic purple silk covers and silver silk covers. The room was amazing. Since it was night time, the wall of window--- as I called it--- had the room glowing from the stars and moon light.**

"**Rose? Your room is incredible! Did you design it??" I was shocked… her sketches were amazing, but her real work showed how much potential one being could have. Rose nodded at me and gestured for me to follow her towards the window.**

**There was a doorway that I didn't notice that lead to the right of the north-view window. In this cozy room was suede chaise--- similar to the one couch in the bedroom's lounging area--- and a grant fireplace that was grey and white brick mix. Right above the fireplace mantel was a painting…**

"**This was my inspiration. This is Goddess Nyx. I painted this myself when I first started developing an interest into White Magick Witchcraft. She spoke to me in a dream… she is an amazing, brave, independent women."**

"**Yes, she is quite a great influence, isn't she?" The painting of her was beautiful and very practical. Nyx was sitting gracefully on a boulder sized stone, looking out into the moonlight. Her hair was so light in the moonlight, it almost looked silver. The way her natural waves fell down her midnight blue dress, was so traditionally herself. The waves of the sea in the background tied the picture together…**

"**When did she visit you??" I was so curious about Rose. She was much like me in so many ways. The House of Night always performed general and traditional magickal circles--- which I soon found out were Wicca practice. Everything at the House of Night was Wicca. The Spells; The Circles; The Lord and The Lady; and oh great Goddess Nyx were all apart of the Wiccan Religion. (I thought it was always funny--- vampires performing witchcraft. So technically I am a vampire, and a witch.)**

"**I was 14. My cousin, Tess, got me into the Tarot Card readings. Which led to spell craft and Wicca. I casted a magickal circle asking for Nyx's advice. I wanted any sign of her presence… I never got one until that night. The dream started just as this painting appears. Then she spoke to me, like I requested. I felt the need to paint this the next day, for a memory of the first time Nyx visited me. I found this when I moved into this house with Emmett. It gave me the perfect inspiration of my newest room. A perfect balance of what I loved doing, and who I loved living for." When Rose spoke, she kept her eyes on the painting, never looking at me.**

"**I started worshipping Nyx's ways right when I moved in with my mother, two years ago. I never have told anyone this, but Renee is a bitter, cold hearted, drunken old lady. And in failure to find better words, a horrible mother. I turned to White Magick and Goddess Nyx for help… for a new start. I try to practice as much as I can, but it'll be hard to do so, since now you're the first person to know I am a witch." Rose smiled at me gently once I was done speaking.**

"**I'm sorry about your mother… But maybe her choice of life was the mysterious way that Nyx had you discover the magickal realms of Witches and Wizards, Witchcraft, and such. They say she works in the most mysterious ways… I believe it." I smiled back at Rose…**

"**Yeah, she sure is pretty amazing…" I trailed off in my sentence and gazed at the glorious painting of Nyx. I got lost in the perfectly full moon, and the gentle waves of the current.**

"**I'll be right back. I'm just gonna step into my bedroom to get more designs ready for ya." Rose spoke nervously and stepped out of the room for a moment. I sat cautiously onto the big chaise's edge, not wanting to mess-up the perfection of the room, waiting for Rose. I was in for a long night…**

•••◊•••

**Rose finally called it a night with me at 11:48. We chose the perfect color scheme: a relaxing Yellow; A Chocolate Brown (everyone likes the color brown for some reason…); and a deep but bright shade of Aqua Blue. It was perfect. I loved the beach--- though I couldn't be in the sun without the physical pain it caused my body--- so the colors fit the cool and calmness of the beach. The blue stood for the water, the yellow stood for the positive energies the sun gave, and the chocolate brown stood for the warmth the beach had in so many different meanings.**

**For texture in fabric, we decided that silk was a good choice. It's modern, it's soft, it stays cool in temperature, plus it looked good. The silk was going to be accent fabric… such as the drapes, throw pillows, the sheets, etc.**

**For the floor, I was planning on having a light shade of wood, like a light maple, ivory color almost.**

**I wanted lots of woodwork in the room… I was in desperate need of storage. I needed my ritual candles; incense; books; essential oil; etc. to have it's own spot in the room without making it obvious that I was studying the White Magick of Witchcraft. So the bookcases and storage units were going to be wooden (that's a symbol of Earth) with an espresso stain to match the color scheme.**

**Everything was falling together perfectly, and this was going to be a great room.**

"**Goodnight Rose! Thank you so much for working with me on this project." I smiled at her and walked towards the door.**

**••********••**

_Rosie__Dale's__View_

**I smiled back at Bella before she turned around and left the room. I was in complete calmness, staring back at the painting I created after Nyx visited me in dream…**

**FLASHBACK**

_Tess came over. We were going to explore the forest again. We loved doing this every time she visited._

"_Are you ready?" Tess smiled at me in a generous way. I nodded and Tess and followed her into the forest that was surrounding a street that came to a dead end. We had many of those in Illinois._

_Wondering the forest aimlessly was quite scary at times, but it was 10:30 in the morning. No fear followed us and I could feel our guardian angels beside us along with the Lord and the Lady._

_Tess stopped walking after we found a small stream that ran down a small hill._

"_You know, what they tell you in church isn't the entire story…" Tess spoke after a few moments of silence. What could she possibly mean?_

"_What? What're you talking about?" I was curious yet quiet._

_Tess was always a bright teenager. Tess was my cousin and 4 years older than I was. She was a beautiful 18 year old blonde at the time. She was the star of the volleyball team, she always got good grades, she hung out with the cool kids, she was dating the best guy ever, and she was going to a good college for the start of her career in Law Enforcement. She was perfect…_

"_There isn't a Hell that you go to when you die… It's a big lie to scare you. This is the closest 'Hell' you'll ever get to." Her words were wise as they were sincere. I nodded at her as she gazed into the forest._

"_I can see how that is…" was all I could say._

"_Those cards I gave you, they aren't just fun and games. They're real… A lot of Witches use them. I think you're ready for more." My eyes widened as she reached into her leather sling-over bag, and pulled out a book of Witchcraft._

_That is how I started my interest in White Magick._

**END****FLASHBACK**

_What'd u think?? I know it was a really really long chapter, and I am soo sorry it took forever to get posted up. But like I said: It was a long chapter, therefore taking a long time to write it. Plus my cousin out of nowhere called for me to spend the night at her place... n I don't have my documents on her computer..... so yeah. lol_

_mmmkay! I justed wanted to request any of those out there who read my stories or any twight fics, to go check out _**JasperandJill**_'s story. It totally rocks, just like her!! (; And leave her a nice long review on how much you loved her story, 'cause I know you will. =D_

_REVIEWS--- they inspire me to write more and faster... so if you want more of this fic then please please, leave a review!! And for those of you who can't wait for the next chapter, you can request a preview and I will PM you with a private skit of the next chapter. (And any of you who have a penname, I will get back to you!)_

_Remember the poll I had up on my profile?? Well the results are FINALLY in!! I made my cousin make an account so that she could be the swing vote... believe it or not, but the whole poll was tied up for a couple weeks. hahaha. And the next fic that I will write is...... Jane's Revenge!!! WHOOOO! That one sounds fun and all of my friends are excited. So in about a month or so, look for the first chapter of Jane's Revenge!! hahaha._

* * *


	8. Chap 7: How Does it Feel to be Different

_****_

Once Upon A Broken Dream

_Twilight and House of Night Crossover_

Chapter 7: How Does it Feel…

_Back to Bella_

**Rose simply amazed me. She and I were so alike in a lot of different ways. I smiled to myself as I ran down the hallway towards Eddie's room.**

**I walked in quietly, not sure if he was asleep yet… Eddie was spread across his bed, one led perched up, his arms behind his head, his eyes gazing at the ceiling until I entered the room.**

"**Hey…" I said quietly as I looked down and walked towards the bathroom. I felt I could trust Eddie, it just was going to take some getting used to. I just still felt awkward in his presence… maybe because I always thought of him as perfect, and this last conversation I admitted being even less perfect than what I used to think, which was as shitty as shit could get… and now I guess the shittiest shit just got shittier, if that makes sense. I felt disgusted with myself, as if I didn't deserve anything I had. I sighed deeply as I entered the bathroom.**

**I gazed into the mirror, not sure what I was looking for or at. I couldn't hide from him forever…**

"**You enjoy watching me suffer from confusion, don't you?" I asked the girl in the mirror. I imagined her smiling in a sly attitude and nod back at me. I suppressed a sigh. Talking to myself wasn't going to fix much…**

"**You like to talk to yourself?" I looked over to see the door wide open, and Eddie was leaning against the door frame with an amused look on him face. I feel I couldn't take a joke right now, so I seriously nodded at him. "I think you should get some sleep… C'mon." Eddie was serious now and being very thoughtful. I could always count on Eddie and Emmy to look out for me. They always knew what was best for me.**

**I took Eddie's outstretched hand and let him lead me to the closet. He left me with some privacy as I changed into one of his long jersey shirts… it was long enough to count as a night gown for me. I pulled my hair back in a high & messy ponytail, while I removed the remainder on my make-up in the bathroom.**

**The last of my make-up was removed, my ponytail still looked decent, and my sleepwear was comfortable and cute in it's own ways. I felt better and I still looked fine. Maybe I wouldn't be needing buckets of make-up while I am up in Forks… I shrugged in the mirror and walked into the bedroom. It was something to think about…**

**Eddie was propped against the headboard, his arms behind his head again, along with one leg being propped up. He looked the same when I walked into the room, accept he was leaning against the headboard now, instead of laying down. He smirked at me as I walked out and made eye contact with his mesmerizing green irises.**

"**Ya see. You don't need to wear any make-up. You always have been beautiful on the outside, alone." I was embarrassed whenever he complimented me like that. I blushed and smiled, looking down at the floor as I crawled into the bed beside him.**

"**Are you sure you're still ok with me staying here? You've been through a lot today, and if you want me to, I can sleep on the couch." I spoke hesitantly, not knowing what to expect.**

**Eddie's face was pure confusion before he shook his head 'no'.**

"**Bella, I'll be ok. It's **_**you**_** that I am curious about, if you would be ok or not. Just because you're a little different than the rest of us, doesn't mean I love you any less." And I think he meant it. I could see that he still loved me as much as before, if not more. I nodded at him, speechless. The silence started to get awkward before Emmy screamed like a little girl.**

"**You miniature **_**monster**_**, I'm gonna kill you!!" Emmy yelled loud enough for me to hear clearly. I snickered a bit, before I heard a loud hiss and frightened meow.**

"**Well this was a nice chat, but I better go save Emmett from crying over a little scratch." I laughed again and hopped out of bed, jogging to the scene that was before me faster than expected. Ok, I didn't jog… I ran at vampire speed, loving the feeling of having **_**that**_** part still with me.**

**Emmy was chasing little baby Shadow with a litter scooper. Emmy's face was furious as Shadow's was quite mocking and entertained. Shadow was about 6 inches long, in other words, half the size of Emmett's foot. Yet, Shadow was still faster. I giggled at them before stepping in front of the scene. Emmy stepped far too close to Shadow and caused Shadow to hiss. Emmy screamed like a little girl and took a leap back. It was so fun to watch Emmy get controlled by something half the size his foot.**

**I grabbed Shadow's scruff and picked him up, and he immediately started purring by my touch. Emmy realized I had Shadow in my arms, turning back to Shadow with an irritated look on his face.**

"**That innocent little kitten of yours is a spoiled little **_**brat**_**." Emmy spat at me. "All I wanted to do was help when I tried to clean the litter box. But out of nowhere, this little fucker **_**attacked**_**!!!" Emmy practically yelled. I almost fell to the floor laughing.**

"**Emmy? Was he **_**in**_** the litter box when you decided to clean it?" I had a huge smirk on my face when I asked.**

"**It's not like he was doing anything… He was just kicking litter. When I tried to pick him up to get him the hell out of there, and to get him out of my way, he scratched me! Oh, btw, someone needs to cut his nails and it most definitely will not be me!" Emmy whined at me. I never got tired of his text message comments either. He used them whenever he could. If he left the room he would say 'brb' instead of actually saying 'be right back'. He was hilarious.**

"**Why is that any reason to start chasing my baby with the litter scoop?" I spoke seriously as if Emmy was in trouble. I tried to very hard to hold back my laughs as Shadow stuck his tongue slightly.**

**Emmy's eyes became little slits from him squinting so hard and his bottom lip began to pout. He seriously looked like he was going to cry, and probably thought I was serious. This, I couldn't help but laugh at. I burst out laughing as I took Shadow into the other room for some snacks.**

"**Oh Bella!" I didn't pay attention to what I was doing as I walked into the kitchen, I just kept looking at the adorable kitten in my arms as I walked. So I didn't notice Cory in the kitchen the whole time.**

"**Oh, hey Dad! How are you?" I asked before I let Shadow jump out of my arms and wait by the food bowl. Cory pulled me into a warm fatherly hug at the same time.**

"**I'm doing fine. But what about you? How was your flight??" Cory had the biggest smile on his face, I missed him so much.**

"**It was fine. First Class isn't nearly as bad as Coach… But how have you been today, or the past 2 years really. I got here at 10am but I guess you had a patient in your office… I would have said 'hello', I just didn't want to interrupt." I felt awkward admitting that I have been here longer than 12 hours and I didn't even bother to come see him. I scratched the back of my neck in nervousness. "How is the chiropractor business working for you?" **

"**Being a chiropractor is long gone for me. I've been studying medicine for years now, and just last year I got my degree as a Doctor." Cory smiled in embarrassment and looked over towards Shadow, who fell asleep in him empty water bowl.**

"**Whoa. Like a---a real Doctor?" I laughed a little as he nodded. I quickly hugged Cory as a 'congrats' hug. "That is so cool. Congratulations." I smiled at him before I walked over to Shadow and picked him up so I could refill the water bowl.**

"**Ah, I met your little furry friends. The fat black one fell down the stairs… I think he's a little top heavy." I was never the person to blush, but I did this time.**

"**Yeah, that would be Mason. He somehow got fatter once he was neutered. And I'm sorry about that, he liked to explore and they know how to open a closed door. I hope he didn't disturb anything or anyone." I grabbed at cup of dry food before adding the wet food on top, into the food bowl. I whistled quite loudly, calling for Mason and Nala to get some snacks/dinner. Sure enough, I heard something about 30 pounds fall down the last 5 steps of the stairs. I laughed a little at Mason, and Nala just pranced right by him.**

"**Don't worry about it Bella. He really seems to like to climb trees. He hung himself onto a fake one downstairs in my office. I'm surprised the thing didn't break." Cory bent down and rubbed Mason's back with a smile. "Well I guess I better go to bed. Goodnight, Isabella." I halfheartedly waved goodnight at Cory before walking upstairs myself.**

**I walked into Eddie's room eventually and crawled back into the bed.**

"**What was that all about?" He asked quite amused.**

"**Oh, Shadow scratched Emmy because Emmy interrupted him while he was doing his business… I tried the best I could to make Emmy feel guilty and he looked like he was going to cry. Then I ran into Cory before I fed all the cats." I giggled a little bit. "Well goodnight Eddie. We have a long day tomorrow, we better get some rest." I smiled at him before placing a small kiss upon him cheek.**

"**Goodnight Bella." Eddie whispered to me, and I dozed off easily into a dreamless sleep…**

•••◊•••

_A __Glance __at __Neferet_

_**There were so many papers to go through, so many files to sort, so much stress to handle. How can one girl just disappear out of thin air? Great Goddess, help me now! Rian Baits has to be found.**_

_**I hid all the files of Rian in my desk. School was about to start and I didn't want to excite anyone with the news of her coming back. School is coming in, in about 10 minutes. I had so much time to kill and the anxiety and stress of getting Rian home was eating at me. I took a small sip of wine before I dialed a familiar number on my cell.**_

"_**Dragon? I need your help. Listen to me clearly…"**_

* * *

_WOW! Major cliffy! hahaha. So sorry I had to leave it there, but the next chapter will be long and jam packed with fun, action, drama, and friendship. SO FUN!! WHOOO! hahahaha_

_I hope you liked it, and reviews are much appreciated! (;_


	9. Chap 7: How Does it Feel, Part 2

_**Once Upon A Broken Dream  
**__Twilight and House of Night Crossover_

Previously in Once Upon A Broken Dream:

•••◊•••

_A __Glance __at __Neferet_

_There were so many papers to go through, so many files to sort, so much stress to handle. How can one girl just disappear out of thin air? Great Goddess, help me now! Rian Baits has to be found._

_I hid all the files of Rian in my desk. School was about to start and I didn't want to excite anyone with the news of her coming back. School is coming in, in about 10 minutes. I had so much time to kill and the anxiety and stress of getting Rian home was eating at me. I took a small sip of wine before I dialed a familiar number on my cell._

"_Dragon? I need your help. Listen to me clearly…"_

_-----------_

"_**Yes Neferet, what is it?" Dragon's voice was worried, but I was too anxious to care. She needed to come back before it happened. We **_**needed**_** her! As much as I would hate to admit that I need someone 17 years old to help me over someone with years of age & wisdom such as I, it was true. She was the only one who could stop them.**_

"_**Get everyone you can to find her!!" I spit through my teeth and hung up the phone. I closed my eyes trying to find peace before we had to hunt this intruder down. But Aphrodite would be the only one who would disturb me. She walked into the room gracefully with a hair flip for the guys. I opened one eye for her and glared as much as I could through it.**_

"_**Neferet?? They'll arrive soon…" Her words were saddened and I gasped before I ran to get Dragon and whoever Dragon gathered.**_

_Back to Bella Again!_

**Emmy decided to wake Eddie and I up this morning with a bucket of ice. As mad as I was, I couldn't stay mad at his puppy dog face… nor his crying face… or his cute little dimples when he smiled. I smiled to myself before pushing away the full plate of pancakes.**

"**Not hungry Iz?" Eddie asked with no worry. I was never the type to scarf down every serving of food I could possibly get my hands on. I just naturally wasn't ever hungry, and it didn't help that I hated most food. Ally named me the pickiest eater in the state of Illinois. I zoned Eddie out for a moment and forgot he asked me something until he cleared his throat. I shook my head and walked upstairs to talk to the one person I completely trusted.**

**I hesitated at the door before I knocked. Rose answered right away with a smile.**

"**Hey Bella. I was just about to look for you--- can we talk for a minute?" I nodded with a smile and entered the elegant room I wish was my own. I plopped onto the comfortable couch and she sat beside me.**

"**I had a dream last night…" Rose started out quietly, mindlessly playing with the hem of **_**my**_** shirt. Something really must have been on her mind because I don't think she even noticed what she was doing. "You were in the forest with a lady. She had moss green eyes, and caramel colored hair. She seemed pissed and she wanted you to go somewhere with her. You refused to go where ever she wanted to go, and suddenly you pushed your hand forward, as if you were stretching your muscles. The ground--- the Earth moved with your arm and it shot her back like an Earthquake shook just for your defense. The only thing I remember after that was you running at impossible speeds." Rose looked up with embarrassed eyes.**

**The shock must have formed on my face. How could Rose have a dream about Neferet?? It couldn't have been just a dream, she was dead on. I quietly gasped for air, if Rose knew that this wasn't just any dream Nyx gave her, she could have easily found out what I used to be--- or am slowly becoming again.**

"**It--- it was just a dream, Rose." I stuttered as I tried to reassure her. Rose shook her head and looked back down.**

"**Not many people know, but I'm known for premonitions and they have come true before, Bella. I'm really worried about you." She paused for a seconds to look up in my eyes with a serious, anxious look that burned her aqua irises. "Bella, I don't care **_**who or what**_** you are. Even if I just met you yesterday, I can tell we will become close---like sisters. And I don't want you to go." Her voice almost cracked at the end of her mini speech. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the warm droplet fall down my cheek. I looked at Rose with saddened _and_ happy eyes… she reminded me so much of my great friend, Aphrodite. We must have sat there for a couple minutes before I looked away from the intense to gather myself.**

"**I'll explain later, I promise. Y-you just can't know right now." She nodded through her silent tears and hugged me. I smiled into her shoulder. Even if this was over a nightmare/premonition thing, this just showed how best of friends we will become. I pulled away and wiped away the tears that didn't exist from my eyes. I always felt like crying myself whenever I watched someone else cry.**

"**On a happier note, are you ready to start working on my room again?" I asked with an embarrassed smile. She laughed, nodded, and wiped away the tears from her eyes. We leaped off the couch in her bedroom and headed into the lounge room for the design book she put together for me.**

**We had the color scheme and a small amount of fabric, but today we were going to try as much as we could to finish my designs.**

**My bedspread was going to be a solid, deep, royal blue--- close to a navy color, but more bright and aqua. It was a beautiful color and the cotton was amazingly soft. You wouldn't even think it was cotton, as you would think it was short animal fur!**

**On top of the comforter was going to be a puffy quilt in the ivory color we chose in the color scheme. It was soft, almost like microfiber and we would have it personalized with my initials in a dark brown color.**

**I loved the way the ivory quilt contrasted with the royal comforter. It reminded me so much of the way sand contrasted with the ocean at night. A perfect blend of peace & happiness. I smiled just at the thought of the beach.**

**The lighting was going to be a ceiling fan, the blades made of chocolate brown stained bamboo. The light was an adjustable dimmer with a remote too. There was also going to be a floor lamp that was all natural, complete with a lamp shade of bamboo and an iron base painted ancient white. That was all the light needed considering that I had a wall dedicated to windows facing the west side.**

**Sticking with the bamboo idea, the wood floors were, you guessed it, bamboo stained chocolate brown to match the ceiling fan. A shaggy rug running a long 8' by 12' was going to sit on top of the chocolate floor, in a relaxing shade of mesmerizing yellow. The shag was extremely soft and weirdly close to the fabric for the comforter.**

**To complete the basics for my room, 3 out of 5 of the walls were the color of Aqua Blue we chose. The other 2 walls were espresso brown.**

**Rose sketched out the whole room layout in about 10 minutes and it looked incredible! I couldn't believe the talent that Rose had at such a young age… During the time we were spending together, we make small talk. I learned that Rose love interior design since she was 9 years young; she has studied fashion with Ally for a couple years, but decided to stick to her life long dream in interior design; and she lived in Miami for 3 years before moving to Chicago.**

**I smiled and sighed in relief looking at the finished result of the drawn out rough draft. It truly looked incredible and I had no idea how I could ever repay her someday. I hugged Rose and thanked her. This was going to be a rocking room and I couldn't thank Rose enough. She was the best, no lie.**

"**Thank you so much Rose. I don't know how I could ever repay you…"**

**"Bella, there is no need to pay me back. You giving me a job of doing what I love for who I love. Shouldn't that be good enough??" She smiled at me returning one more hug. All I could do was weakly smile back and nod.**

**I looked back down at the drawing and got lost into my thought about… everything. I sighed as I was pulled out of my daydream-like thoughts by a faint knock at Rose's door. My head automatically snapped up just in time to see my little pixie, Ally, walk gracefully into the room with the biggest smile on her face. You could always count on Ally being so happy at 8 o'clock in the morning. You could seriously almost feel her hyperactive energy as she walked into the room.**

**"Bella?? Your cousin just called. She'll be here any minute." Ally squealed with happiness. She loved Kacey to her own death. I felt a wide grin stretch across my face as well. Kacey was one of the best cousins I have, out of all 20. She may have only been 14 months older than me, but her soul came with years and years of wisdom and you could see it by just simply looking into her eyes. I loved Kacey and I was excited to see her again.**

**"Ok. I guess I'll go get ready real quick. I'll be downstairs in about 20 minutes." Ally nodded as I talked and walked, walking off to go.**

* * *

Whew. WOW this took so long to get up even for a short ass chapter, in my opinion. I apologize for it taking FOREVER... fanfic didn't let anyone log into their account for a couple days, needless to say, i couldn't upload anything. This chapter seriously was going to be up DAYS ago, but just my luck, fanfic wouldn't let anyone log in. hahaha

What did anyone think of this chapter?? please tell me because I seriously wanna know. I will take any critical reviews (if any) and I love to hear what you loved about it... well I love to hear anything from anyone. No kidding. Plus anyone with a penname, I will surely get back to you. (;

Ok. I NEED EVERYONE'S HELP!! I need your help to plot this story. There is a poll on my profile that i seriously need results for FAST. GO VOTE!!!!!! This'll help pull the story together depending on what is chosen for the winning 'plot'. Right now i only have like 2 votes and i need MANY as fast as possible.... it would be great if i could get fast responses as fast as, before the next 5 chapters?? Remember, if you don't vote, I might get writer's block and it could take an eternity to post up chapters, and we don't want that now, do we?? SO GO VOTE AFTER READING THIS HORRIBLY LONG AUTHORS NOTE!!!!! well, enough screaming like a maniac for one night...

New main characters moving into the story. WOOO! I love people. The Cool Ones. But anyways, this story is like extremely out of it's realms but whatever. If you haven't quite figured it out yet, most people in this story are based on people in my actually life. Like Ally Kellan is my bestie friend Whitney, who i love to death. And Whitney is almost exactly like Ally, they just look different. Well now I am bringing in more people who i find important in my life.

First off the List: My Cousin Nicole. She is one of the best people ever and she will be 'playing' Kacey. Kacey Marie Enrie (pronounced N-ree) is a fashionista who lives the city like in the middle of downtown Chicago. She will also surprise Bella by moving up to Fork with everyone. (Wow, believe me. We are going to have like 10 people moving up to Forks rather than just Bella. I mean that would be boring...) Kacey is 18 years young, turning 19 on November 28. She is 5' 7" tall with a perfect tan set upon her smooth skin. Her hair is an amber red with subtle chocolate brown in the back and at the roots. Her eyes are hazel with small green specks. Kacey will be one of the main characters in this novel just as everyone else is so involved.

Next would be my other bestie friend Alli. (weird right?? One friend is playing Ally Kellan and now one friend named Alli is going to be playing a role too.) Alli is going to be disguised as Shelby Elizabeth Lambert. I know what you're thinking... Lambert? Well Alli has this maddening crush on Adam Lambert and she calls herself Mrs. Alli Lambert so I thought, what the hell, and gave her the last name she dreams of. Shelby also lives in Chicago but has been a long time best friend of Bella's. Long time as in before Ally or any of the Kellans came into the big happy family picture. Shelby has known Bella since they were 3 MONTHS old. Shelby's birth date is the day before Bella's and they are seriously like twins. Now i would not recommend messing with Shelby (nor Alli). She tend to come off a little bit on the hard side... ok, she gets pissed at everyone for everything. But inside she is just a chewy center. Ok, before we break down to her chewy center, let's visualize her first. Shelby has black hair in length that comes down to her underarms. Her hair has VERY short spikey layers, four of them actually. At the top layer she has vibrant blue streaks. And I am talking STREAKS as in like an inch thick. She has side bangs that come from the left of her forehead, all the way down covering her right eye. Shelby's eyes are exactly like Bella's; light grey with aqua blue and emerald green specks around her pupil. Shelby stands a proud 5' 8" tall looking stunning even if she is extrememly pale, just as Bella. Shelby will be one of the leading people in Bella's 'besties' group, Shelby is followed by Kacey; Ally; Rosie; Stevie Rae; Erin; Shaunee; Aphrodite.

I hope you guys liked everything about this posting: the chapter, the author's note, the description of who will be attending this story, and of coarse the subtle hints of future events. PM me, Review, Vote, and Keep reading!! I love you all and I give you virtual love for those who read my stories, vote, or review. TTYL!


	10. Chapter 8: Long Time Friends

_**Once Upon A Broken Dream  
**__Twilight and House of Night Crossover_

Chapter 8: Old Time Friends

**I took one last glance in the mirror. This is by far the best I have looked for a 10 minutes shower and only taking five minutes to do every little other possible thing.**

**My hair was straightened and fully dried and my make-up was looking great as usual with my signature eyeliner and mascara. I was dressed in one of my favorite outfits from **_**Wet Seal.**_** A turquoise t-shirt with Sponge Bob and Patrick everywhere along with random things like a driving boat or some crabby patties. On top of the shirt was a frayed boyfriend vest, fully unbuttoned, looking casual. My skinny jeans were bleach splattered dark denim and surprisingly looked casual and fashionable, who knew? I finished my outfit off with my favorite black hi-tops from **_**Converse.**_** I smiled in the mirror before walking away to wait for Kacey.**

**I walked downstairs to see my red headed cousin already waiting for me. As always, Kacey smiled her astonishing smile showing her perfectly straight and whitened teeth. I couldn't help but smile back, she was an amazing cousin.**

"**Did you miss me?" Were the first words that came out of her mouth. I rolled my eyes and hugged her.**

"**Of coarse I missed you. Last I checked, you're my fucking cousin!" She hugged me back happily. I realized just then, how much I have missed my loyal cousin…**

**I realized I was still hugging Kacey, which was beyond our agreement of 'no touching', I pulled away from Kacey and looked into her hazel eyes. For the first time in years, I actually saw a glow of happiness and joy in her eyes. Kacey has always been the kind of I-don't-give-a-fuck person. It has been years since I have seen that glow of happiness and I am sure everyone else could see it too. I looked around the room and I could see Ally fanning the tears dry from her eyes. I giggled a little bit before turning back to Kacey.**

"**Wow Kacey. You look great!! How long has it been? 4? 5 years??" I smiled like a retard before I actually examined my cousin for the first time today. Her outfit was amazing, as usual. A simple white tank top was underneath her soft yellow tube top. Her shorts were pretty damn short with a messy fray at the ends. Her outfit was simply completed with white ballet flats, that looked viciously bright when contrasting with her perfectly tanned skin.**

"**Well maybe it would have been sooner if you would have called, you ass wipe." She paused for a minute to playfully smack my shoulder. That insult 'ass wipe' has been said from her mouth for years. I smiled a little and gestured for us to sit on the couch. "You look amazing, yourself. It will be fun--- watching the gawking faces of Forks take in our beauty." She stopped talking for a moment and did her signature hair flip. Same cousin Kacey…**

**Then what she said registered in my mind…**

"**Wait… Did you just imply that you are moving to Forks?" I choked with my mouth wide open now. The most foolish grin ever crossed her face as she anxiously nodded her head, squealing 'uh-huh'.**

"**Bella, this'll be so much fun," she squealed at me. "I've been feeling the urge to kick some dumb girl's ass lately." Kacey has always had a thing against girls. She and I weren't fans of the school sluts or the bleach blonde wanna-be chicks. Well actually we had a thing against most girls. Kacey is much like me when it comes to fitting in with the guys.**

**I laughed at Kacey's comment. She has always been the fighting type and she also has always worn her heart on her sleeve. She spoke the truth and didn't give a fuck who was around or how bad the truth was.**

"**Plus I think Shelby has had the same urge to beat the shit out of someone in Forks lately too." Kacey spoke nervously as she looked around the room.**

"**Shelby's coming too!?" I exclaimed gasping for air, which I found getting thicker and thicker every time Kacey spoke. A small grin reached her lips as my 'yes'. Today was officially a great day.**

"**Where is Shelby? I haven't seen her since forever ago…" Ally being Ally, she trailed off on her sentence once again. Ally leaped from where she was standing--- 7 feet away --- and yet still landed perfectly on the couch next to Kacey. I rolled my eyes; what a little ninja she is.**

"**Oh, she said that her and Reese had to go to some party for one of Reese's buddies. But they will be visiting Tuesday." Both Ally and I gave Kacey a curious look. "Oh!!" Kacey exclaimed as if something important just clicked in her mind, "Today is Sunday and they are going to a party… if Shelby and Reese are going to a party that means that all of the next day--- which will be tomorrow --- they will have the hangover from Hell. They were being considerate, thinking about all of you. They don't wanna be crabby with a hangover while the visit, so they are coming Tuesday." Kacey shrugged. It did make sense.**

**Shelby was a huge partier. I haven't met her boyfriend, Reese, yet--- but apparently he is big into partying too.**

"**Oh, fun." Was all I could say. I liked to party, but Shelby took the meaning 'party like there is no tomorrow' to the extremes. She would seriously get smashed every time we went to a party together, and I soon learned that on top of her already anger issues, she is an angry drunk. She will get pissed at anyone for anything. Hell, if you gave Shelby the wrong look while she was wasted, you were asking for it.**

**I smiled a bit and looked back at Kacey.**

"**So what are we doing today?" Kacey looked around the room and my eyes followed. Everyone but Emmy shrugged. Emmy had a devious smile on his lips, I knew he was up to no good.**

"**How about we do some partying ourselves? We could go to **_**Wild Bill's**_** or if you really wanna get crazy, we could drop by to **_**Big Mike's**_**. How about it, Izzi??" Big Mike's: the craziest club in town. I have never been about to get it since I am only 17, but everyone goes there and from the word around town, it is pretty insane.**

"**How am I gonna get in?? I'm not 18, remember??" Emmy pouted, looked at the floor now. I heard Kacey, next to me, make a noise in disgust. I looked over just in time to see her roll her eyes.**

"**Bella, please. You could totally pass for 23 if you wanted to push it. I don't think pretending to be 18 will be such a big deal." She shook her head at me as if I missed the point.**

"**I don't know guys…" I hesitated and scratched the back of my neck, looking at the floor. I could feel all eyes on me with an awkward silence.**

"**Well, hey! Here's an idea. If we aren't going to the clubs, then let's bring the clubs to us." Ally finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence that I hated so much. Everyone in this room was just as I remembered: Stubborn and Party People. I rolled my eyes at her. Why did we have to party the very first Saturday I spend in Illinois??**

"**Ok, whatever." Both Ally and Kacey squealed when I finally gave in. I guess one party wasn't going to hurt for the evening…**

•••◊•••

**The living room of the Kellan's home looked like a normal teenage party that would be seen in movies. Music was loud and vibrating the room; teenagers were everywhere mingling with each other while holding a red party cup in their hand; the middle of the room was transformed into a dance floor; and the dining room table was a buffet table. It was a decent party compared to what usually happens.**

"**Bella! C'mon, let's dance!!" Kacey yelled over the music as Ally pulled me into the living room's dance floor. I set my cup down on the dining table and let them pull me with everyone else, allowing the words and flow of the music take over my self control.**

_Latinas they get Krazy...._

_Blanquitas they get Krazy...._

_Negritas they get Krazy...._

_Yo Mama she gets Krazy....(Hey)_

_Latinas they get Krazy.... (Hey)(Hey)(Let's Go)_

_Blanquitas they get Krazy....(Hey) (Let's Go)_

_Negritas they get Krazy....(Hey) (Let's Go)_

_Yo Mama she gets Krazy.... (Everybody)_

_Now Jump up let's get Krazy…_

_Now Jump up let's get Krazy…_

_Now Jump up let's get Krazy…_

_Now Jump up let's get Krazy…_

_Now Jump up let's get Krazy…_

_Now Jump up let's get Krazy…_

_Now Jump up let's get Krazy…_

_I said Damn that's KRAZY…._

_Let's get Krazy_

_(EEEEEHHHHHH YOOOOOOOOO)_

_Kanye no style / J Lo no ass_

_Fifty no beef / Jay Z no cash_

_Diddy no Biggie / Fat Joe no Pun_

_Lil Jon no crunk / Dmc no Run_

_Jeezy no coke / Katt Williams no Joke_

_Mc Hammer still rich not broke (Yeeeah)_

_Just imagine all this Bass (Yeah)_

_Is enough to make you go KRAZY….. (Krazy)_

_(woooooo)  
_Krazy by Pitbull featuring Lil' Jon

**The song ended and everyone stopped dancing at they waited for the next song to start playing. Ally linked her arm with mine and we walked over to the couch where Emmy and Rose were sitting.**

**I fell onto the couch with a big plop next to Emmy and smiled. He beamed back at me, knowing I was happy we did this in the first place.**

"**I still can't believe you got Aimee and Cory to have a date night and get a hotel room. I didn't think you would be able to pull it off." Aimee and Cory knew we all liked to party, and thankfully they didn't care. But they thought they were too cool, meaning they thought the cool party with us. Thus we get them out of the house every time we have a party.**

"**You see? You doubt me way too much Iz. So I take it you're enjoying yourself??" He yelled back to me over the roar of the music. I smiled and nodded at him. Everyone knew Forks was the smallest town where nothing exciting ever happens. We felt the need to party ourselves out while we still could.**

"**I'm gonna go get everyone a refill!" Rose spoke out of nowhere, grabbing everyone's cup.**

**I was never the type of teenager to drink or to get wasted, but this was my first party in 2 years. It was nearly yelling 'celebration' at me. I felt a small smile come across my lips before my head fell back onto the couch. Being back home with all the ones I loved was nice.**

**Ally was obviously trying to get my attention. She took a sip of her nonalcoholic pineapple juice, make that annoying-as-hell slurping noise. I felt my smile fade away as I opened my eyes to glare at her. Her lips were just coming off of the cup, and her eyebrows were raised as she noticed that everyone near the couch had their attention on her. She looked around the room of staring eyes awkwardly. I felt my smile come back onto my face. Seeing Ally embarrassed in an awkward situation was one of the most amusing things.**

"**If you're gonna slurp like that, could you at least make me proud and maybe add some boos to your plain juice?" Emmy asked clearly annoyed. Ally smirked at Emmy and shook her head viciously, making her ringlets of hair bounce around her face. She smiled again, taking another slurp of her pineapple juice. Emmy rolled his eyes and looked in my direction.**

"**Mm! **_**Plain!!**_**" I heard Ally mumble. I giggled a little bit, when it came to Ally messing with Emmy, it was pretty amusing on my part.**

**Rose plopped back on the couch, in between Emmy and Ally. It was perfect timing, Emmy looked like he was about to strangle poor Ally. Rose knew what Emmy was probably planning and I saw her slightly glare at him before she handed him his cup, and handed me mine.**

"**Does anybody know where Eddie is?" I couldn't help but wonder, breaking the awkward silence that stood between all of us.**

"**I think he's up in his bedroom." Ally roared at the wrong timing. The song ended at the same time she answered me, leaving her the one person yelling. She blushed, looking around the room like nothing happened--- before taking another annoying slurp of her juice.**

"**Is, uh, he with… anyone?" I blushed when I finished, smiling an apologetic smile at them. This type of subject made me quite uncomfortable, and I didn't like talking about that kind of stuff. But I would rather talk about it over walking in on someone.**

**Emmy laugh roared over the music that started booming again, shaking his head no. He was laughing so hard, he couldn't even talk. I nervously joined in with the laughter before leaping off the couch, heading upstairs.**

* * *

Whew! That took as long as hell to post up. I apologize for that, I just got my first Facebook and I am so excited to use it!!

**NOTE:** I do not promote under aged drinking. It is something that more and more teenagers are doing in the world, so I thought, what the hell, and added it to my story. Drinking alcohol is a serious thing that could lead to some serious issue, and they have the laws for reasons. This is just a fiction.

REVIEWS!! I love to hear what you have to say. It motivates me to write more stuff. If you feel you wanna see something new happen in the story, all you have to do is review or you can private message me. And as a sorta little bribe- I will get back to anyone who owns a penname on here, and if requested, you can receive a special preview of what happens next i the story. :D so review!!

Go on my profile and VOTE!! I need the extra votes before chapter 11. This is chapter 8 so VOTE YOU MANIACS!! ... glad i got that out of my system ...

Ok, so i think i got everything. Apologized for taking forever; explaining that this chapter nor story does NOT promote under aged drinking; asking politely and bribing you to review; screaming at you like a crazy person to vote. YEP! I got everything. So i will talk to everyone soon and I promise that chapter 8 Part 2 will be up within the next 8 days. PEACE OUT! and rock on bitch! \m/ (.) \m/


	11. Chapter 8: Long Time Friends, Part 2

This personally is one of my favorite chapters that I have writen. There is a little scene between Bella and Eddie. Then a look into Eddie's intoxicated thoughts! teehee. And remember in the beginning of the sotyr--- like chapter one, when I was talking about stalkerish Michael? Well he is in this chapter and it creepily reminds me too well of Mike Newton. lol.

I hope you enjoy it, and I am sorry for taking forever to get this UP! I had a bad case of writers block and literally hesitated with launching my PC out the fucking window. I personally have my own meaning of 'PC'. Piece of CRAP! lol. I need a Mac. . .

_**

* * *

**_

Once Upon A Broken Dream

_Twilight and House of Night Crossover_

**I knocked on the door three time, waiting impatiently outside the door. He never came to answer. **_**Maybe he's just in his bathroom.**_

**I slowly but silently opened the door to his bedroom and walked in. The party downstairs was getting a little boring, on my part. I mean, I am still part vampire fledging. It takes some serious alcohol levels for me to get hammered.**

**Eddie was nowhere to be found in his room, but the balcony door was cracked open. I sighed a little in relief, putting my drink down on the table, walking towards where I was hoping Eddie would be. Things have been awkward between us ever since yesterday. It was hard enough for me to tell the truth. Facing the fact that my little secret is out, makes it even harder. What if Eddie didn't see me the way he had before?? What if I just screwed everything up??**

**I stood in the doorway, watching him--- and I felt like a creepy stalker person doing so. He surely was out here. He was leaning against the railing, looking out into the night sky. Times like these are when I wish I would have survived the Change and had the ability to read his mind, like the rest of the vampires.**

**Walking up to him from behind, I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my cheek against his back. He felt tense at first, but he relaxed almost immediately by my touch. No words were said, though they needed to be. I didn't want to say anything--- but I had to eventually.**

"**Are you ok, Eddie?" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear, not wanting to ruin the peaceful silence between us--- only hearing our heartbeats along with the sounds of the city further into the dark forest.**

"**It just seems like everything got a little more complicated, that's all." He mumbled back a little bit of anger in his tone. He turned around in my arms to look into my eyes. His light green irises were now a deep, cool shade of green--- almost a black color in the dark. My hands dropped from his waist, but only to trail up his chest and wrap around his neck firmly but gently. One of his arms neatly wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer to him.**

"**It doesn't have to be complicated. We can work this out somehow." I spoke seriously in a low voice, just above a whisper. I hated to see him frustrated or confused. He obviously didn't know how to handle this situation of ours. He probably didn't know what to do or think about it either. I felt the frustration and anger build up in my body--- but only at myself.**

"**Somehow…" Eddie whispered, catching my attention again. When I looked back up to his face--- which I didn't even realize I was staring at the ground --- he was leaning in towards me. Having no reaction time, his lips left a gentle feather-like kiss upon mine. I felt my eyes flutter closed as my once tense body now automatically relaxed.**

**His lips melted perfectly with mine, moving in sync with each other. I could almost feel the burning desire and passion, just by touching him. He sighed in annoyance against my lips as he pulled away. His grip around my waist tightened as he brought his other arm to rest along with the other. He looked over into the forest, almost nervously--- or embarrassed.**

**The silence had to be broken and he knew that. I bit on my bottom lip as he looked back at me, admitting what he had done was wrong.**

"**I---I don't know what that was." He admits it. I could swear I could physically see the blood rush to his cheeks as he blushed fiercely and turned his attention to the other direction.**

"**Because it was nothing--- nothing but a **_**mistake**_**." I spitted coldly at him. His head snapped towards me again. It was too late though. I pushed firmly on his chest, shoving him back and breaking his hold from around my waist. I didn't even look to see his face before I ran at my newly discovered vampire speeds--- which came in handy at these sorta situations. Nobody could ever catch me or stop me, even if they wanted to with all of their will power. And I kept running… until there were people around. I sighed, totally forgetting that there was a party going on down here. Hopefully everyone was too wasted to even notice that I got down the stair at impossible speeds.**

**I was pissed now, and it obviously showed on my face. Emmy took one glance at me and frowned.**

"**What'd the ass wipe do?" He whined at me, annoyed. I didn't say a word, just shaking my head. Emmy pursed his lips and watched me make my way to the kitchen. I forgot my drink upstairs, but I didn't wanna go back. I guess I will get myself a new one.**

**The kitchen was over crowded and uncomfortable. I didn't wanna waist my energy on caring about 200 people being in our house. I opened the fridge, grabbing the first bottle of Corona I saw. Taking a long drag out of the beer, wishing I could let it dissolve my worries, I felt a tap on my shoulder.**

**Just who I wanted to run into.**

**Michael fucking Netter. Remember that kid that I mentioned who became all creepy stalker on me because he thought he loved me? Then when I turned him down, he started some harsh and untruthful rumors about me, causing Eddie to beat the living shit out of him? Well there he stood, right in front of me with that foolish fake smile painted on his face. I was pissed already and all I wanted to do was take out my anger. It would only take a couple muscles to reach out and slap that fucking grin off of his face…**

"**Hey Bella. Long time, no see." I almost rolled my eyes. Very original.**

"**Hey Michael. Yeah, it's been awhile. Well I better get back to the party." I held up my bottle referring to 'leave me to get wasted on my own please' jester. I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm, pulling me back in front of him. At this point, I could see Rose, Ally, Jazz and Emmy keeping a close eye on Michael.**

"**Hold on now. You didn't wanna leave me without a dance, did you??" Michael asked, clearly intoxicated. I raised my eyebrows at him. He knew I wasn't interested but he still wouldn't give me a break. "C'mon Bella. For old time sake…" He whispered, trailing off on his sentence.**

"**I would rather not, Michael." The words weren't meant to come out coldly but I was in a 'mood'. He firmly grabbed my arm now, trying to drag me to the dance floor. "Get off of me!" I pushed him back hard enough for his drink to spill on the floor of the kitchen.**

**Michael's best friend, Kyle Crolin, jumped in as if there were going to be a fight.**

"**Fuck her up, Michael!!" He cheered him on. **_**Aw, that's just disgusting.**_** Michael set him now empty cup on the kitchen counter. His strong hands grabbed my shoulders firmly and he leaned down to practically purr like a cat in my ear. My eyes widened in surprise since I knew he was dating someone. Hell! His girlfriend might be here. I cautiously tried backing away, but his arms were still holding my shoulders firmly.**

"**Get the **_**fuck**_** off of me Michael!" Using more strength than necessary, I pushed on his stomach and chest.**

**He fell to the ground, sliding across the floor, and pulled up the wood.**

_**Shit! Fuck! Ass! Bitch!**_

A Little Bit of Eddie

**Bella stormed out of the room to fast for me to watch her take another step. What the hell just happened? I truthfully don't have a clue where the kiss came from. I got too used to our comfortable friendship, taking it to an even more awkward level. As if things weren't hard enough between us. **_**Shit…**_

**I sighed in defeat. Izzi isn't the same person inside. She and I knew that for obvious reasons but I can tell everyone else senses it too. **_If Em didn't sense it, then he wouldn't of have that conversation with you!_ **My thoughts came back to haunt me. I felt the little Angelic Angel of Edward Kellan appear on my left shoulder, as the little Devious Devil of Edward Kellan drifted upon my right. **_You've had one too many Beers if you're seeing little people, Eddie!_

"**What do I do??" I whined to myself and the two mini-me's on my shoulders, collapsing in the patio chair, only to hide my face in my hands.**

"_**Go apologize Edward. Think to yourself: Do I really wanna loose her again?" **_**The Angel spoke to me. He had a point. My head raised from my hands and I look over at the illusion which was actually helping. He smiled genuinely with reassurance. I couldn't help but feel a little better. Though I could have lived happily without seeing myself in a white dress…**

"_**Oh please Eddie Boy! Get real, seriously. She's the one who freaked out on you, over a simple kiss. And correct me if I am wrong, but it seemed like she liked it until she realized what was happening. Don't listen to Mr. Everything-is-so-perfect-and-dandy. She is the one who needs to apologize." **_**My head suddenly felt like air as the room began to spin. Who knew that talking to 'good me' and 'bad me' could be so exhausting. Devil Eddie made his point that I couldn't help but to agree with.**

"_**Don't listen to him." **_**Angel Edward suddenly spoke, putting a small accepting hand on the back of my neck. **_**"She's under a lot of pressure and stress. The kiss caught her by surprise and overwhelmed her."**_** I nodded, letting out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.**

"_**Pshh! **_**Women! **_**What is up with them and their emotions of **_**stress**_**?? Guys have a beer or two and get the hell over it."**_** Devil Eddie huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes. I silently laughed a little.**

"**Thanks guys, I think I know what I am going to do now." I nodded at the helpful illusions. It always helped to see different views on situations.**

**Angel Edward nodded once to me, giving me another small smile before letting light surround him, making him disappear. Devil Eddie saluted to me, laughing evilly and flames took over his body, leaving nothing but smoke on my right shoulder.**

"**Who are you talking to?" I jumped nearly a foot in the air at the sound of Em's voice. I glanced up to glare at him, and he was looking around the balcony for the sight of whoever I was talking to.**

"**Uh, nobody." I mumbled, straightening my already perfect dress shirt.**

"**Well I came up here to tell you that Michael Netter is harassing Bella again. I thought you might want some pleasure in this party, and what's a better way than beating the shit out of that fag? Again…" I small smile lifted to his lips. Just what I fucking needed. Michael Netter to show up. I sighed a little before stepping into my bedroom with Em.**

**Just as we were closing the sliding door, I could hear Kyle Crolin yelling--- or cheering could have been a better description.**

"_Fuck her up, Michael!"_ **I glance at Em before we ran down the stairs of fast as we could, not seeming to get there quick enough.**

**The crowd of people around the kitchen was uncomfortable. Weaving my way through the drunken teenagers and sluts, I made my way to the scene.**

**The wood floors were pulled up and scattered everywhere. Michael look nearly unconscious but was still alive. Damn! My eyes followed the trail of broken wood to see Bella.**

**Her eyes were full of rage, her fists clenched together, and I could almost hear her breathing so heavy. Her eyes must have registered the scene, leaving a shocked and blank expression on her face. She looked around the room frantically, her breathe taking even faster speeds. Her shaken body looked frail and weak. Bella's eyes fluttered close and her shaky hands gripped the sides of her neck. I heard Bella take a sharp breath before push starting herself into a human-paced run off of the counter.**

**Em reached his hand out to grab her but I grabbed his shoulder, hoping he will understand. His eyes were pained and worried. I pouted slightly, not meaning to.**

"**Stay here and clear everyone out of here. Let her have her space, she's having a hard time and we will explain later. Just not right now." I took back my hand, watching Bella run into the blackened forest.**

"**What?! You're just going to let her leave, into the **_**forest**_**? At 12:30!?! She's unprotected Edward. I have to go." And that was that. I couldn't stop him as he ran after her. I sighed--- this wasn't going to be easy.**

* * *

What'd you think? Michael and Kyle are crazy as fuck, right? lol. Well Kyle is a real person I know, i just switched up the last name a bit. That guy is a perv for 13 years old and encourages some inapropiate things... crazy kyle.

Wow! How about that scene with Eddie and Bella?? or when Eddie was by himself talking to 'good me' and 'bad me'??!!?! I think everyone has at least one moment in life where we all calm down to talk to the little angel and devil on our shoulders to show us the path we are meant to take.

I dont know why, but a song inspired me and got rid of my writers block. it is one of my favorite classic rock songs 'When I'm Gone' by 3 Doors Down. They seriously rock, and you should listen to that song sometime. It doesnt make much sense of why I got suddenly inspired with the plot of this chapter, but it helps. THANK GOD! lol

REVIEW! Reviews make dramatic scenes between the entire family and bella!!! so review. And vote on the poll on my profile. I mean seriously guys! I get so many hits on this story, but only limited hits on my profile. and to make it worst, whoever DOES hit my profile, is way to lazy to simply click to buttons and vote. It is very frustrating on my part, especially when i NEED those votes. But if you don't wanna vote, then that sucks for you. If I get another tied up poll, then I will get writers block once again. Therefore leaving the next chapter taking forever to post. SO VOTE TOO!!!!!!!

One question... How could I be so sure that all of you read my long as hell author notes?? I mean, I know I talk a lot. I have been told in too many harsh words, but these things are meant to be said. It's weird actually, I am very talkative after writing a chapter. It must be the effect of writing so many details... but anyways!!! If you review, stick something in there that will lemme know that you actually read this load of shit... idk, like TACOS outta nowhere in the middle of the review! ^_^ that would make me happy.

Well i think that is all I have to say for now......... but i do have one more thing I need help with. I planned a new character to come in the story... shhhh! (though the character is not going to be in the story until way later on.) i still need your help. I am totally stumped on the names. If you could tell me what you think your favorite girl AND guy name is, that would be great!!! thank you so much!!

TTYL!


	12. Chapter 9: Truth is Hard to Swallow

_**Once Upon A Broken Dream  
**__Twilight and House of Night Crossover_

Chapter 9: Truth is Hard to Swallow

_Emmy's Thoughts_

**Eddie sighed before moving into the kitchen--- probably to clear out the drunk teens.**

**I ran a hand through my messy, short curls in confusion and disbelief. How did that just happen? Were my assumptions correct from the start? And where the fuck did Bella go? I didn't have time to waste.**

**Running full speed into the black forest, I prayed that I would find her perfectly herself and unharmed.**

**~~***~~**

**HOLY SHIT, that girl can run!! I stopped running in my tracks, clutching my pained chest. I felt like I couldn't breath. Every breath I took I could barely feel. Saying I was out of breath was an understatement. I'm sure I sounded like I was hyperventilating, taking each breath in so sharply.**

**Then I collapsed…**

**Sitting on the cold dirt ground actually felt good. It was almost peaceful just sitting here--- on the forest's dirt--- in the dark--- alone. I felt my eyelids get heavier as the everything in eye sight started to spin. Groaning in annoyance, I rubbed my temples until the trees stopped moving a little. Now I know why Bella doesn't drink that much…**

**Bella… **_Bella…_** Fuck! I forgot why I was in the forest. I was looking for Bella.**

**Stumbling to my feet, I stood to the ground--- only to be knocked back down by running into something small and strong.**

"**What are you doing here?" The small strong thing asked.**

"**I was looking for Bella. Do you know where she is 'Oh Great One'?" And here comes the drunken talk.**

"**I am Bella, you idiot. Why are you looking for me is what I really meant." Feeling two warm little hands wrap around my shoulders and pull me up, I was in complete bliss. Bella is like my little sister and it would be creepy if I looked at her that way. But for some reason I always loved it when she touched me. Or maybe it was because I was practically wasted…**

**I tried looking at Bella's face, but she had 6 heads. The trees started spinning again and I could feel air flying by me. I prepped myself for the impact of the ground as I realized I was falling again, though I was sure I wouldn't feel any pain. Just the ground.**

**Nothing.**

**I opened my eyes. Maybe I died this time of a concussion or maybe an overdose. I always believed that death is peaceful as life is hard. It would be great if I didn't have to worry anymore. But sadly, I saw Bella's annoyed face in front of mine and the black forest behind her.**

**Damn.**

"**Is everything ok, Bella? You can always talk to me." I asked seriously in a small voice. She needed to believe me and have faith that I was here for her--- no matter what.**

**And here come the waterworks.**

"**No. Everything is not ok." She squeaked through the tears that have not fallen yet. Then the sobs came. As much as I wished she would continue in a faster rate, I didn't want to bother her.**

**She turned her back to me, laying her forehead against the trunk of an old oak tree, sobbing and crying with all her might. I frowned at the sight. Instead of watching her in a state of sadness, I walked over cautiously and pulled her into a tight embrace, hushing her with reassurance, letting her ruin this nice shirt that Rose gave me.**

**The crying finally slowed down and eventually her annual crying hiccups came. I mentally smiled in my head, hoping now I can actually know the meaning behind these tears. Just guessing the solution was killing me.**

**I leaned back to look into her grey eyes--- sadness, regret, and depression was all I could find behind them. So much for that party back there… it was supposed to cheer her up…**

"**Would you feel like telling me anything?" I asked in a small voice again. She laughed humorlessly at my words.**

"**Do you ever have one of those days where you feel like screaming at the sky, 'fuck my life and take it now'?" She raised her thin little eyebrows at me with anger. A short sweet answer would be better from me..**

"**Sometimes…"**

"**Well that is my life **_**everyday**_**."**

"**This doesn't make sense, Bella. You have to stop dropping little hints that none of us are going to pick up on." It was true. I was sick of her little games and lies that she was playing on all of us. It didn't make any sense to me, what so ever. She let out a deep sigh and mindlessly kicked around the dirt on the ground.**

"**I hoped you would be sober the day we have this conversation, but I see that I have no choice right now." She paused taking a deep breath, preparing herself for what was about to happen. This gave me time to do the same. "I'm not the same person, Em. I never will be again." She faced the ground this time, shaking her head and eventually closing her eyes, almost looking as in disgust of what she was thinking about.**

"**You seriously believe that I didn't know that already? That we **_**all**_** didn't? You're gonna have to give me more answers than that." I wished I could glare at the moment, but the time wasn't right. She slightly flinched away from my words, her eyes shut in emotional pain.**

"**You want answers, than you're gonna get some pretty clear answers." She spit at me. I'm not exaggerating when I say 'spit' either. I would have been grossed out and made a scene, but who am I to make this moment even worst? Oh yeah, that would be Emmett Caleb Kellan--- me.**

"**If you think I am the same ol' Bella Swan, then I will tell you right now--- I am **_**not**_**." She continued with her cold words. She backed away from me, but stayed within a 10 foot radius. "Do you think Bella could do this?" She slowly approached a young maple tree that Aimee planted years ago.**

**She bent over, grabbing the bottom of the trunk, close to the roots. Thrusting upwards, she didn't even grunt when she lifted the tree into the air.**

**I don't even know what kind of expression crossed my face. But I knew it told a story. Probably something like 'I knew it' or 'of all shit holy, I can't believe what I am seeing'--- something along those lines.**

**She balanced the tree in her one right hand, bouncing it slightly--- almost looking like she was weighing a bag of cheese at the grocery store. Though this was no bag of cheese she wanted to purchase…**

**On her left hand, in just a snap of her fingers, the tree lit up in subtle flames. Quickly the ashes fell onto the ground and a seed fell on top--- probably a seed to replant the tree.**

**Then she broke down. I couldn't tell in the dark before, but she was already crying.**

**Falling to her knees, she started weeping this time. Tears were constantly falling down her pale cheeks in a steady stream. Her sobs were growing louder and louder by the second. Then her inaudible words turned into screaming cries for help.**

"**They're back!! I can't believe they are back!! **_**WHY??!!?!**_**" She kept crying and screaming, now talking to the sky. "Why do you hate me!?" She closed her eyes, only letting out one more sob before she stood up. It broke my heart to just watch this. I wanted everything to go back to normal like how everything was perfect 2 years ago. This wasn't right. This wasn't **_**Bella**_**.**

**Bella started to walk further into the forest, but turned her head over her should at me. I'm sure I was gawking at what just happened. But all I heard was her whisper sorry to me, just loud enough to hear. Then she practically disappeared right before my eyes. Well, before my eyes were closed.**

**She dissolved into the forest, leaving me to faint.**

**During my minor coma, I dreamt of a flashback, to when I had my conversation with Eddie.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Knocking faintly on the door, I waited anxiously for Eddie to answer. We needed to talk about Bella now, while she was still with Rose tonight. They were starting their project on Bella's room tonight. That means we have a couple hours to talk, if we needed it._

_No answer yet…_

_I rapidly--- or impatiently would be a better word--- knocked on the door again. This time he finally answered almost immediately, with a confused expression. I didn't even wait for him to invite me in. I walked past him, plopping on his expensive couch he was lucky to have._

"_Uh, hey…?" It came out a question. He was confused and surprised, but I couldn't care at the moment._

"_Eddie, let's talk." I said seriously, shifting in my seat uncomfortable--- which seemed almost impossible in the cloud-like couch. My mood lightened up as Eddie blushed and almost flipped his shit._

"_Oh no! Not the birdsies and the beesies talk again, Em. I'm telling you, nothing between Bella and I is going to happen!" He practically screamed at me. I laughed at him in amusement. That was a great day…_

"_Sshh! Turn it down a notch. It's not that talk, though it is bound to happen someday. But we are on a different subject tonight."_

"_Should I be afraid??" He cocked an eyebrow at me. I sighed in defeat._

"_Sorta…" I didn't know how to answer that question. I spoke in a small voice, trying to be quiet--- giving myself some time to think of how to start this. "Do you know what is up with Bella?" I finally choked out. I still couldn't look at Eddie. What if I couldn't face the truth? I didn't wanna see it in his expression._

_But I looked up anyways…_

_His face was blank. Nothing._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." He spoke as innocently as possible--- but I saw right through it._

"_We all see it, Eddie. How can you _not_?? She's acting strange and something is up." I raised my eyebrows at him. He knew something that the rest of us didn't. "Don't hide it Ed."_

"_She has been acting differently--- I have noticed. But she just came back from _Renee's house_. Who knows what went on there! She's probably just getting used to the change from there to here. It's her first day--- give her a break, Em." I sighed. What if he's right? Why am I worrying anyways? Bella's a big girl now. I can't be so protective anymore--- she can handle herself._

_No matter how many times I try to tell myself that, my heart just can't believe it._

"_Ok, I'm sorry." I looked up at him, though his blank expression never changed. He nodded at me, silently accepting the apology. I gave him a small smile and I was on my way…_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**Now here I lay, on the cold ground with the answer to my horrifying question. I knew.**

* * *

Back to Eddie

"**Ok! Everybody get out! You don't have to go home, just get the **_**hell**_** out of here!!" I used the famous line to clear the partied teenagers out. I couldn't even look at them all. I watched the wall of windows for Emmett or Bella to return, pointing to the front door.**

"**How could that happen?" Rose asked quietly---- so quiet that only her and I could here.**

"**I honestly don't know the answer to that question." And I didn't. I thought Bella could control herself. I thought Michael got the message 2 years ago. Who invited that douche-bag anyways?**

"**Yeah, you do. You've known longer than any of us. You've kept it from us. Now look what happened. Neither Bella **_**or**_** Emmett or anywhere to be found. And what the fuck are we going to tell Aimee and Cory? '**_**Oh yeah, Bella get angry and shoved Michael into the floor. But she used too much inhuman strength and caused this. And by the way, Michael and about 200 other kids were here for a party--- that's why you left.'**_** That doesn't sound like a good idea, **_**Edward**_**." She was pissed. Rose was never a good person to be around when she was pissed. I flinched away from her words, closing the front door.**

"**I'll figure something out when Em and Iz get home." I spoke seriously and coldly.**

"**What if they never get home?! They are out there in the endless forest **_**at night!!!**_**" She started shouting at me. I sighed, running a hand through my messy auburn hair.**

"**Just go walk around the house and make sure nobody got too drunk and passed out somewhere. Give me some time to think." She opened her mouth to object but I pointed my finger to the staircase, silently telling her to get the fuck out of here.**

**Rose stomped off angrily and left me to my space.**

**I didn't even make it to the couch. I fell right there on the floor in exhaustion and stress. But sitting around wasn't going to help anything. I got off the floor easily, sobered up by the sight of the fight, and walked towards the kitchen's disaster.**

**The closer I got to the kitchen, I heard this unsteady humming noise. I just didn't know what it was. It sounded deep and low. I walked into the kitchen, cautiously looking around the room.**

"**Is it…. Coming from…. **_**Above**_** me?" I was talking to myself again. Em told me earlier that it was weird. So why do I keep doing it? I have no clue.**

**I looked up at the ceiling.**

**Everything was fine up there.**

**I looked over a couple feet to see Kacey on top of the fridge, swaying to the beat of her own humming. I smiled at the sight. How the hell did she get up there?**

"**Umm… What'cha doing?" I asked her.**

"**Mm?" She hummed/asked me. I laughed once as she opened her eyes, now bloodshot red.**

"**Are you **_**drunk**_** Kacey?" I was still smiling as I asked. I don't think I have ever seen Kacey drunk **_**ever**_**. "How the hell did you get up there anyways? Kacey, get down before you fall off." She still didn't answer me. She looked like she had a 'cloud 9' daze. "Whatever! Then I will get you down here myself." I rolled my eyes, all trace amusement gone.**

**I gently tugged on her legs that were hanging off the edge. I would have pulled her down and swung her over my shoulder, but what happened is what caught my attention.**

"**Oh, **_**Edward**_**." She moaned my name with a smile in her tone. She through her head back and it almost looked like it was out of pleasure. I jumped 5 feet backwards, no longer wanting to touch her.**

"**Hey now!" I was embarrassed and speechless. What do I say to that? "D-D-Don't you be getting all freaky on me girl. You're like my cousin--- that's uh, that's weird." I said uncomfortable, shaking my hands in front of me.**

**She simply rolled her eyes, then they focused back on me. Her irises almost visibly turned a shade darker out of lust… then she had to purr.**

**That did it for me. I had enough issues already. The last thing I wanna think about is how Kacey seduced me while she was drunk. I ran out of the kitchen, hopping over the trashed floor, and raced up to my room. Note to self: Avoid drunk Kacey. I shuddered at just the thought of her and I **_**together**_**.**

**Great! Now what do I do? I'm not going back downstairs because God knows what Kacey would do to me. What the hell do I do, while I'm sitting in my room? I let out an aggravated groan. Em better get back here with Bella soon…**

**Until then, I decided to flip on the TV. Maybe getting my mind off of this for even the slightest moment would help me relax.**

**I chose the news. What's a better way to get my mind off of what's fuck up about my world, than to watch what's fucked up about other people's worlds? I nodded to myself in agreement.**

"_This just in. Policemen have found more human remains in a secluded forest area. Bear tracks were found near the crime scene. This is an unintentional homicide of 16 year old---"_

**Nope.**

**Not watching that one.**

**I flipped off the TV, letting about another aggravated groan. How could this happen? And what in the fuck is taking them so long? This day probably wasn't going to help my anxiety or anger management issues…**

"_Why do you hate me?!!?!"_** I sat up in my bed out of shock. That was Bella yelling. I wasted no time running down to the back door. She was out there and I was going to find her whether Em already has or not…**

* * *

_Aphrodite's Side_

**Neferet stood in front of the podium, talking to all of the Prefect and Sons of Erebus once again. What a fake skanky bitch. You know what they say: It takes 42 muscles to frown, 28 to smile, and only 4 to reach out and slap someone. Goddess, I wish I could bitch slap Neferet across the face. Maybe I can slap some sense into her…**

**Neferet was about to make another 'brilliant' point when the school alarm went off. The room was glowing red and I bet the whole school could hear the sirens going off. Darius and the rest of the hot guys stood up right away with serious faces, barking orders at each other.**

"**Everybody, get out of here!!" Neferet yelled.**

**Well I sure as hell didn't take my sweet ass time getting out of me seat and running to the nearest exit. They couldn't be here already…. Could they?**

**My question was answered as the door I was about to run out of knocked over--- or was knocked down!**

**I squealed and jumped practically 1o feet in the air backwards! I ran as fast as I could behind Darius and hid. They were here, and Bella was still nowhere to be found.**

**Suddenly the room got quiet. Everyone who was racing to get out, stopped. I heard a couple gasps, but that was all. Slowly I peeked around Darius to see what all was happening, though I pretty sure I already had a good idea.**

**I heard slow but loud footsteps on the ancient wooden floors. You could have dropped a pin and everyone would have heard it, it was so quiet.**

**I found myself gasping for air too as I saw the few people I didn't want to see standing in front on everyone.**

**There stood Aro, Jane, Caius, and Demetrius. There was also another smoke colored cloak behind Aro, but I couldn't make out the face. They were bowing their head forward.**

**Jane had a pissed expression on her face. Normally she would be smug or a smartass about seeing us, but this time I was afraid of her expression. Jane took a huge step forward of everyone in the group, looking around the room of scared-shitless fledgings and vampires. Everyone knew we were way stronger and more powerful than the Volturi, but nobody had the balls to stand up to them… except for Bella.**

"**Where **_**is she**_**???!!!!??!!?!" Jane roared at everyone, her attention landing on me longer than anyone else. I swear, the whole campus probably **_**did**_** hear that. I mentally rubbed my ears. I would have done it now, but Jane's eyes focused on me. And who am I to make a sarcastic movement? "**_**You! You know where she is. You have to."**_** Jane took a step forward as I took a step back.**

"**I-I-I don't. I swear it. We've been looking for her since early this morning--- the human morning, I mean. We found no traces of her. Rian's tracker went off the charts days ago, Jane. Just chill out." I have never heard my own voice come out so shaky. I was afraid more than ever right now. Everyone knew what she did and could do to us at any possible second.**

**I backed up one more step, but I jumped at the touch of something cold on my back. I didn't even have to look to know it was one of **_**them**_**.**

"**Jane, she is telling the truth." Aro's calm voice spoke to her. Her eyes softened a bit and Jane repositioned herself into a straightened posture.**

"**Well then I guess we will have to find her ourselves." Caius flashed next to her, spitting those words seaming like directly at me. My eyes widened in shock. I have never heard Caius talk like that to an individual outside of the Guard--- then my body found the ground.**

Now what did u think of _that?_ heehee. It may have taken 12 days to finish, edit, reread, add more, edit again, and post--- but at least it is finally up. Fucking OCD. . . And of coarse my Aunt says that some planet is traveling backwards than the way it should be, so that supossedly messes with electonics on Earth... Fucking Planets. . . last week just _had_ to be the day that my laptop battery shits out on me. Now I have to have it on the charger otherwise it will die. Well just my luck, the day I finally decide that what I had in the document was decent, I forgot to save it and i just left the window up anyways, but I forgot to replug the charger to the comp!!!!!! I was this close __ to banging my head up against the wall out of aggravation. hahaha! But as you just read, I retyped everything, made it _better_ and now it is posted. So yay! ^_^

Alright- if any of you are wondering.... this story takes place in House of Night during the part where they havent started the battle yet between humans and at the beginning of Twilight. I just had to get that out there. heehee, and for those who havent noticed yet (i wonder if I already said this...) but Aphrodite and Bella/Rian are best friends. I just had to say it.

ANY GUESSES? Who do you think the mystery cloaked person is in the Volturi? Lemme know cuz I think _all_ of you will be surprised when you find out. =PP

REVIEWS would make me as happy as a fat kid who got a second piece of cake. I love to know what you think of this. And jsyk, I don't really reread or edit my story that much. So if ya find any mistakes, just let me know. And if someone wants to Beta my story--- go for it. :D

APPLE PIE!!!!!! that would be the review secret code that you can randomly put in the review- this is just to make sure you guys actually read this load of shit that i feel like letting you know about. ^_^

One more thing- the results to the poll on my profile are in! EEEK! i am so happy that the 'It will be cool when Neferet just shows up outta nowhere' choice WON! whoo hooo!! So it wont really be a surprise since we all are expecting it now, but I guess it sorta will be still.... sorta. IDK! I still have to plan this story out. hahaha

So yea.... i think that is all. I cannot wait to get some reviews and talk to everyone later. tlk2ul8r or so my best friend Alli would say...

* * *


	13. Chapter 10: Crazy Vampire Hunt

_**Once Upon A Broken Dream  
**__Twilight and House of Night Crossover_

* * *

**_So pretty much this is a short filler chapter, just to give you an idea of what's going on at the house of night. Prepare for some gasps, frowns, and squeals. teehee. And a big thanks to everyone who reads this story. If it weren't for the fantastic feedback and reviews, I may not have continued this story. Sure, I'm the author, but I seriously believe that this would have never happened if it weren't for my wicked awesome fans! :DD (Ok, yea, and my crazy cool friends who star in this story too.)_**

**_I know what you are thinking: LEMME READ! Well go ahead and read because I am all done with the creepy mushy stuff._**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Crazy Vampire Hunt**

_Still Aphrodite_

Demetrius had a wicked grin on his face, it almost looked smug.

Everyone knew Demetrius was one of their Trackers. A Volturi Tracker can do some scary shit too. All he had to do was pick up on the slightest trace of Rian's scent, then she would be found. That's why he is here…

"Go find her room." The words were almost inaudible in speed, but it was so damn quiet in here, you could nearly pick up every noise in the room. Demetrius nodded at Caius, who spoke the frightening words, then disappeared towards the girls' dorm housing.

I felt numb. I was proud that Rian is achieving to change herself back to Bella Swan, causing the fledging GPS device in her neck to shut down. But, the selfishness in me, says 'tell them where she is to save your ass!' I can't believe that is what my heart tells me to do. If anything, I owed Bella more than I could give.

The intensity of the room kept raising, higher and higher. The air was getting thick and sticky, as the silence grew awkward. I looked down at my Converse High Heels--- avoiding to look at everything else, especially _them_.

"You won't find her. I won't let you." My head snapped up so quickly, I may have whiplash tomorrow. Neferet was defending Bella. Her eyes were squinted in demanding anger, but you could tell in her stance that she was taking a shot, speaking up to them.

"Oh! And why is this, Neferet? Correct me if I am wrong, but I thought you wanted to _sell_ young Rian and her power to us, just for a second chance at becoming a 'Smoked Cloaked'." Jane smirked at the end, revealing one of Neferet's biggest secrets to everyone in the room.

I already knew she dreamt of joining them and their malicious power and evil. But I had to swear on my own life, not to tell anyone.

Even though I already was positive that she was trying to make her way to the top and join The Volturi Guard, I was also taken aback by Jane's words, just as everyone else in the room.

She was trying to _sell_ _Rian_ only to get a small chance at becoming one of them?! With their smartass-ness they probably would have accepted the offer, only to find some reason _not_ to 'promote' Neferet to a Smoke Cloak. I don't know why they consider it a promotion either. Being one of them is just pretty much saying you can do what the fuck you want, get away with everything, and control everyone. She already does that! But the thought of only to have all of that, in a sale for our most powerful fledging, made me wanna throw up.

I felt the tension of stiffness beside me--- I could feel the outrage of Darius. He was more protective of Rian than any body else. I could tell he was pissed.

"Is that bitch telling the truth?!" Shaunee and Erin screeched at Neferet--- at the same time.

Neferet stayed silent, looking at the floor.

"I'm afraid Jane is. We declined the negotiation because we would never _buy_ a vampire, even one of the most powerful such as Rian." Aro has always been the most calm out of the entire guard. It was creepy weird how he could stay so calm and happy in the moments like these.

"I, for one, was up for it. Just imagine the things we could have done, the places we could have seen, the people we could have ruled, Aro!! But no! You, Jane, and Alec say we can't just _buy_ a fledging off of someone." Caius rolled his eyes. I wonder what flew up his ass? He sounded pissed off that he couldn't own Rian.

"How _dare_ you even consider buying an innocent fledging! This world is changing into a twisted, messed up, sick place. I'm happy none of us can find Rian." Darius spoke cold words towards Caius, and I couldn't help but smile up at him.

He looked down at me with mixed emotions. My smile faded, I no longer could watch him, fighting for what he believes in. We all miss Rian, but we all could also being asking for an ass whooping if only one of us said something they didn't like. And in the end, we all would still miss Rian--- but know we're all crippled, in wheelchairs and missing Rian.

I glanced at the door Demetrius left through. It has been an awfully long time, and he still hasn't returned with the horrible news we all awaited.

Nothing yet.

I looked around at the Guard, standing before us… then I noticed Jane was nowhere to be found…

Just as I finished the thought in my head, my hair whipped around my face wildly. It made me dizzy, almost. I reached for Darius's arm but only grabbed air! I straightened out my hair as fast as I could, looking around the room frantically.

My eyes focused to the corner of the room, furthest from me.

Darius's head hit the wall with the loudest crash. It sounded like a bomb exploded right in front of me.

"You had something to say, pretty boy?" Jane held Darius's throat in the air, up against the wall, spitting her cold words directly in his face to send a message loud and clear to him. His eyes fluttered shut, and his body tension weakened. I knew she was practically suffocating him, but she was also using her so called 'gift'.

I screamed in horror, not wanting to believe exactly what I was seeing! Tears fell down my cheeks in a steady stream as I backed away as fast as possible. This clearly wasn't the end of our personal battles between Jane and I…

* * *

_Ok, So my points: Jane is a bitch- Aphrodite is slowly and gradually softening up- Darius may or may not have a secret love for Rian (who knows what I will do with this?)- I am pretty sure Neferet surprised the shit out of all of you- and the battles are about to begin!! mwahahaha!_

_Reviews would be lovely. And I am still looking for that perfect match of guy & girl names. So PM me or tell me in your reviews what your fave guy n girl names are, or what names you think are cute together. It shall be needed in future chapters. SO HELP ME!_

_I am pretty sure there was a LOT more that i needed to say, but with my bad case of CRS (cant remember shit) I have once again, forgotten. ): haha oh well. I guess I will continue with this awful rutine of it coming back to me at the most random moment and then promising myself to put it into the next author's note... if that makes any sense at all. As for you, Jill, I am sorry you forgot the lifechanging question you were going to ask me over facebook. HAHAHAHA! freaking CRS..._

_TTYL!_


	14. Chapter 11: Where'd You Go?

_**Once Upon A Broken Dream  
**__Twilight and House of Night Crossover_

**Chapter 11: Where'd you go?**

**Emmett Kellan's Point of View**

I was right from the start. Bella was indeed the person I suspected she was. I knew it when she first arrived. Thinking back on it, I knew soon after she left to live with Renee. That wasn't who Bella was. Bella would have made an effort to stay in contact with us while she was with Renee. She would have begged to come home to us in Chicago.

But she didn't.

The ground was cold. A shiver shot down my spine as soon as I felt the warmth of my tears, spilling down my cheeks. I made no move to wipe them away. I barely made any move at all.

Bella was here for the total of 2 days--- now she's gone again. I was heartbroken. I looked after her. I welcomed her into our family, the rest of them immediately falling in love with her pure innocence. I helped her feel like a real person after her parents' nasty divorce. I treated her as I treated Ally--- sometimes even better.

But now it seemed like none of that even mattered. I tried to not cry, but failed in attempt. It felt as if she completed our family--- our over-sized family. But even with as many people as we have together, it didn't feel right without Bella. All of us practically went through pure hell, trying to live beyond her for 2 years.

She carried a ray of sunshine around her everywhere she went--- with or without the prescription drug. She was like our sun, specifically made for our family. As any other person on the planet, it is near to impossible to live without our sun. None of us were the same--- well most of us weren't the same, after facing day by day without our beloved Bella. It was compared to the worst case of withdraws we've ever been through, and the whole family was casted under its evil curse.

Eddie wasn't himself for those 2 long ass years. Ally spent most of her days at home, waiting for some contact, an email, a call, a text. Aimee was sort of the same way--- not getting out much. Cory had to try and keep us together, and being the all-business-and-serious guy he is, he continued his job, just as any other day, almost as if nothing ever happened to us. Though we all knew how this effected everybody. We were _all_ dying inside without her.

We needed her as if she kept each of our humanity with her. When she left, she took what made us ourselves with her. I felt like a part of me died, when she was off being reborn into a different humanity--- a different life.

Without us.

When she announced her return, we returned too. Just the thought of same ol' Bella being home where she belonged, had us back to ourselves plus more. Her ray of sunshine shown down onto us and we were saved--- almost as if she never even left. To the others, it sorta felt like we picked up where we left off. To me--- and Eddie confessed to feeling it too--- that something was…… off.

I didn't have the heart to question it. I couldn't imagine what we would of went through if she left again.

Well, I was certainly feeling the unexpected pain of her sudden absence. There was just that knot in my stomach that something was wrong. Bella was definitely not _Bella_.

Our Bella never ran away when the going gets tough… well, then you have the second part of the saying _'the tough gets going'_. She sure as hell got her ass out of here as fast as she could. But my point is, that wasn't her. Our Bella wasn't under medication for depression. Our Bella didn't leave everything she had behind at the tip of the hat.

So what if she shoved Michael through the floor! The kid was asking for it someday. So what if she straight up lied to us for the past 2 years of her whereabouts. So what if she has spent her last 2 years at some inhuman school.

Ugh! I can understand why she ran away…

I suddenly sat up at the sound of twigs breaking beneath footsteps.

"Bella?" My voice was barely any bigger than a whisper.

"You fucking idiot! You lost her, didn't you?" Eddie's angry voice boomed across the small distance between us. He looked pissed… That could have been a mixture of two reason. 1) that Bella ran away… again. 2) because soft pink lipstick was smeared all over his body. Actually you would have thought the boy just went through war. His t-shirt was tore at the hem, up to his abs. His hair was messier than usual. It got that way when he (or someone else) ran his (or their) hand through his hair too much. And he had one hell of a scratch on his left cheek. From the looks of it, it looked like it came from four, long-ass, sharp as hell fingernails.

Kacey.

I know it was a bad moment, but I snorted out of amusement. That girl has been crushing on his for years, and tonight just happened to be _'the night'_. She put her devious sex plan into action. From the glare in Eddie's eyes to the flare in his nostrils, I would say 'FAIL!' Man, it looked like he had to put up a hell of a fight to get his ass out here.

"This isn't funny!! I couldn't really give a shit about what Kacey just did to me!" He paused for a second to let out an audible shudder, "But Bella just ran away!! Again. We better do something before Cory and Aimee notice their 4th child is missing!" Eddie was furious. I could see the fire burning in his eyes, there was no trace of anything _else_ other than fear and rage.

"Aw, shit! I forgot about mom and dad." How do I explain that Bella is possibly one of _them_ and ran away? I rubbed my temples, trying to find some relaxation in this tense moment. "What the fuck are we going to tell them?" I spoke my thoughts, looking Eddie square in the eye.

His expression softened up a bit. His body was still tense and you could tell from his stance that the stress was eating up at him.

"They aren't going to be home 'til tomorrow evening," He spoke softly, thoughtfully. "If we hurry up now, we can try to find her ourselves before they get back. If we do… then there is nothing to tell."

"Edward, do you know how fast she disappeared into the forest? When I blinked she was fucking gone. She could be anywhere right now! I don't believe we can find her on our own." I looked away from him, staring at the ground I was still sitting on.

I was afraid I would be right. At the speed she was moving, she could have been miles and miles deep into the forest. Hell, she could have been back in Arizona within a couple of hours. To be totally honest, I wasn't in the mood to go on some random search around the country… at 2:47 in the fucking morning.

"We can…… we are going to get through this. Let me just call the others. We will have our own little search party and figure out a plan. I'm hoping this won't be too hard." Eddie flipped out his cell phone and called for more help immediately.

~~***~~

We were all packed in the kitchen just 20 minutes later, all of us brain-storming up a plan together in order to get Bella home, safely.

"Ally, you stay home and get someone out here as quick as possible to fix up the floors. And make sure it isn't someone who has regular contact with mom or dad. Keep and eye out on the house just in case she decides to come home." Eddie stated firmly, while the rest of us just watched in shock of everything that was actually happening, "Jazz, you go with Em and Rose, you come with me. We stay in teams while we are out there. Don't split up--- remember, we are searching for someone as clever as Bella in the dead of night."

Ally took an audible deep breath, resting her elbows on the table, hiding her face with her cupped hands. I took the opportunity to act like a caring big brother, internally locking asshole Em in a closet. I reached out and patted Ally's back. I knew this had to be the hardest on her than on anyone else. Bella was Ally's one true best friend. Sure, her and Rose got along better than I hoped, but there was just that deep connection that Bella and Ally shared.

"I just can't believe she's gone." I could barely make out the soft spoken words of my heartbroken sister. I closed my eyes, nodding in agreement.

"I know," was all I could whisper back. If I said anymore, I knew some traitor tears would escape, and eventually after everything was all over, Jazz would give me shit for it. Yeah, I was being selfish like that, worrying about what my future brother-in-law would say if I cried. It devastated me that I was thinking that, instead of worrying about my second baby sister being missing. I just felt the need to get my attention drawn elsewhere, instead of bawling like a baby.

"Guys, I know how hard this is. But we need to hold ourselves together, in order to get through this," Rose spoke this time, "I'm with Eddie. We are going to split into teams, ringing each other cells for any new feedback. I say we call Shelby and get her in on this too. I have a feeling she will be helpful in this kind of situation."

I stood up, practically running to grab my cell phone from its charger. Rose was exactly right. We needed to do this quickly.

**Rosie Dale's Point of View**

Was this seriously happening? I ran a hand quickly through my messy hair, trying to run out any trace of stress. Well, at least that was visible on the outside.

Em quickly dialed Shelby's numbered, practically giving himself a panic attack with the consideration of her not answering. But, thankfully, after a brief amount of time, I believe she answered.

Everyone was nervously staring at Em, who gave us all a sad look. We didn't mean to be staring, but we were just too damn concerned about what was going on to just go on with our lives. We all quickly looked away, now staring at each other, looking for answers.

I mentally thanked the Goddess that Jazz was the one who broke the awkward silence between us.

"Is anyone going to check on Kacey? I think it would be best if she helped us too, if she is well enough." Ally and I slowly turned to Eddie, trying to enlighten the mood.

"Oh hell no. I am not getting within 10 feet of her until she is suffering from that killer hang-over I have been praying for." I glanced over at Ally and smirked. Ally grinned back at me, then started humming the tune of Madonna's 'Like a Virgin'.

Jazz and I bust out laughing from the expression on Eddie's face. It was a strange mixture of emotions--- embarrassment, shock, annoyance. Typical Eddie when we made fun of his nonexistent sex life. Eddie turned and flipped Ally the bird.

She snickered and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Eddie chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"Very mature, Ally. You are such a geek." He chuckled softly again.

Ally beamed at this. "Agreed!" she practically yelled with excitement, throwing her arms around Eddie, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Who would have known there would be so much strength in Ally's tiny little figure.

I blame the pixie-stix.

* * *

**_WOWIE!! How long has it been since I have updated? Oh yeah, 20 FRIGGIN DAYS!!!!! so, I will apologize for the few things that I will make up for.  
1) The longest wait I have EVER put you guys through. Sorry it took forever. I don't even have a good excuse as to why I didn't update for 20 days. I probably had writers block at some point. or have any of you ever been in a mood where you just dont feel like writing the rest of a chappie, but know you have to? Well I do remember being in that mood at some point also. 2) Another apology because of the suck ass chapter 10 I gave you (20 days ago). So I have hoping this one that I forced outta myself this morning made up for it. :D and lastly 3) FOR THE MAJOR CLIFFY!!!!! mahahaha! I had to do it. Plus if I didn't stop looking at the computer screen, I think I probably would have writen another sucky chap. GAHH! we so do not want that to happen._**

**_Alrighty, if this sad writen chapter didnt make up for the long wait nor the other bad chapter, then I will have to make it up to you with a better new chapter in faster timing. I will be traveling to see family on thursday, but lucky you guys, I will be bringing my beloved laptop. Though I make no promises of how much internet connection I will have. But, thankfully, you do not need internet connection to get into Word Document. So if I get bored, I can just open my laptop and try to finish up a new chapter for everyone...? Maybe. Hopefully. bahaha! So, yea, leaving on thursday (at 5 in the fucking morning, to be exact) and we will be on our way home tuesday. :D that should definitely gimme enough time to myself and write up this new exciting chapter. And I am almost possitive that Alli is going to gimme so much shit for leaving a cliffy. teehee_**

**_OOOOOO! Just made a twitter page. Any of you who are fans of this story and want to follow me as I give my fans updates, you can just log on, find me under my fanfic user name (PiiPSQUEAK) and follow me. I will keep you updated as far as when the next expected time is that I will update, how far along I am in the chapter, stupid possible delays... if any, and maybe even some small previews for those lucky fans who have a twitter. So i am very very very excited about that. o.O_**

**_Mmmmkay, im pretty sure that is it for my weekly blabber to my fans. n_n REVIEW ME PLEASE! and follow on twitter. I have some major excitement planned for the next chapter. if any of you wanna take a guess, go for it. heehee._**

**_BYEEEE everyone. I will update as soon as I get back from my trip._**


	15. Chapter 12: One is the loneliest

_**Once Upon A Broken Dream  
**__Twilight and House of Night Crossover_

**Chapter 12: One is the Loneliest**

**Bella's Point of View**

The whether was colder than you can ever imagine. Even during the beginning of March, it was still considered Winter while you're in Illinois.

My breaths were coming in shaky. I still cannot believe that I left. It was for the best though. I hurt Eddie and Emmy. I caused it.

I know I hurt Emmy the most. The hurt in his eyes were unbearable. His eyes were glazed over, probably caused by the amount of alcohol he consumed. But still through the glaze of his intoxication, I could see the emotional pain--- well, that came after the shock.

There are periods of time I wish I never came back in the first place. That Neferet never kicked me out. That I ignored all of those letters and emails I received from the Kellan's. But then that would mean I would still be putting up with the hell at House of Night. If I were warned about this kind of stuff in the past, I still would have chosen to come back here--- home.

7 miles was as far as I could go. My knees gave in to the weakness sent through my body because of my crying. I grabbed a tree gently for support. The last thing I needed was a headache from falling on the ground.

My crying became heavy. Tears were spilling in steady streams, my incoherent sobs sounded like shrieking screams, my vision blurred, and my chest hurt. I felt awful, but I needed to get this emotional stuff out of the way. If I didn't, all of that stress would build up in me, then at any given moment, I would explode. It's happened before when Erik left me.

I was just gathering myself together,

When the coughing started……

**Rosie Kellan's Point of View**

I was stressing major. Nobody else knew about my dream involving Bella in the forest with some fucked up lady. The lady wanted her 'back where she belonged'. Or so it was put...

I didn't understand yet what the dream meant, but I plan on demanding answers, once we found her. Right now, Eddie and I were teamed up.

Practically aimlessly searching the forest for any sign of her. But a flashlight only carries along so much light. It was freezing as hell, as always. Searching the forest in the dead of night _in_ Chicago. Freaking 3am night search…

"How far could she have gotten?" I was getting kinda pissed now. It was probably 30 degrees outside, 3 in the morning, we were lost in the forest, and everyone was hurting from the loss of Bella.

"I'm not 100% positive of her abilities, but I can't imagine she could have gotten _too_ far without getting tired or weak," Eddie spoke matter-of-factly, coming to a stop and turning to me, I knew he was suffering the worst. "We will find her. This cannot be that hard, as long as we stick to our plan." I sighed in response.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The words came out blandly. I was horrible at showing my emotions, but I still felt them deep down. I didn't make any eye contact with him, the tension was thick as the silence was awkward. Nothing could have been worst than wondering the woods with my soon-to-be-brother-in-law, searching for any sign that Bella was ok.

#**#**#**#

It felt like hours later (though, I am sure it was only minutes) until we found it.

A long streak of deep red blood, smearing north. I must have screamed because Eddie dropped his flashlight and ran over to where I was standing. I felt him stiffen beside me before he flipped out his cell phone.

"Get here as fast as possible." The cold words literally sent a shiver down my spine. I didn't want to move. I didn't know if I could move.

Tears spilt down my cheeks like a faucet. I couldn't stop myself when I realized I was following the bloody trail to Hell. I kept walking uncontrolled, everything was blurry from my tear filled eyes, and darkness washed over by the time I walked out of the dim light the flashlights produced. But I was determined. I needed to know what this led to. I needed to make sure Bella was ok.

As I slowly followed the trail, I could hear the faint sound of coughing and wheezing. It was enough for me to start running at full speed. It felt like my full speed wasn't fast enough. I could hear Eddie behind me calling my name, along with rapid movement which I assumed was the others just catching up.

I wiped away the falling tears to clear my vision. It was difficult enough to see from the darkness. I needed to use my senses to their fullest.

My breath suddenly hitched as I looked down to the ground. The small streak of blood turned into a deepening pool of red. I wanted so badly to fall to the ground and break down. I wanted this to end completely, no matter how hard I knew everything was going to get. I, too, wanted to try and just run from it all.

But I couldn't.

I had to be strong. I had to face what I feared the most. I simply wasn't raised to show weakness--- no matter how hard it got. Keeping my promise I made my father 8 years ago, I took a slow deep breath in attempt to calm my nerves.

Proceeding down the bloody trail, I could hear the sickly coughing noise getting closer. The closer the sound got, the faster I walked towards it.

Not soon enough, I was merely 10 feet within whoever was coughing. The sickly sounds of it were so gruesome you would have thought they were coughing the life out of themselves.

One more deep breath before I approached the source. The moonlight shone directly into a peek of woods, exactly where I needed to see.

Bella was knelt down on the ground, gripping the closest tree for the little support she needed. Her eyes were clenched closed as tight as possible. She, indeed, was the anonymous person we could hear coughing.

The blood was from her coughing. She must have punctured her lung. The thick blood was coming up by the ounce, practically spraying everywhere around her. Thankfully (in a way) this was the only source the blood was coming from. But there was a lot.

Too much.

Being the strong person I was supposed to be, I ran over to Bella. It seemed like it didn't matter to her at all though. She continued spraying blood from her mouth in the same position.

"Someone help us!!" I tried to scream--- I did scream. But it felt like nobody could hear me. "_Please!!_"

Still nothing.

I felt helpless, as I sat here with Bella dying in my arms. I lost my last ounce of self control. I wanted to apologize to my father for not staying strong. I was showing my weakness, but who couldn't when someone they cared about was dying right in their own arms?

**Bella's POV**

My blood was everywhere around me. I coughed it up by the cup--- or so it seemed like. Everything blurred, and when I moved my eyes there was a trail of movement. I was getting a little light headed and very dizzy. It felt like everything around me was going in slow motion, and I was moving at impossible speeds. It was nothing I have felt before. I have felt the near-death sickness. But never have I felt my life literally slipping away from me. I wouldn't have thought it was like this.

I didn't feel pain. I sorta just felt sick to my stomach--- as if I were going to puke --- and I felt a small tickle in the back of my throat. The only way I ever got rid of it when I was a kid was to cough it away. But ever since I started coughing, I couldn't stop.

As I was slowing falling deeper into a manic state, I could faintly hear steady footsteps. Even if I left, the hour of night was way too late for anyone back at home. It must have been a small herd of deer or elk.

I tried my best to get up and attempt to walk away. Instead, my body trembled in response and I could feel my strength weaken at the sudden movement. I surely wasn't going to get anywhere quick or easy.

Slowly, I weakly army crawled my way north. The blood that pooled around me smeared all over the ground and myself. I wanted to groan or roll my eyes, but _everything_ hurt like hell.

My chest felt like someone was stabbing me repeatedly with all their force, making sure I would die. But this whole process was taking forever as time slowly ticked by. It was torturing me.

If I was going to die right now, I choose for it to be as quick as possible with the least pain. What I thought was just a funny feeling in my stomach a moment ago, turned into a knot, growing tighter and tighter with every single breath I filled my lungs with.

Even with all my strength just disappearing by the moment, I still wanted to drag myself further into the forest. I ran away. There was nothing anyone could do about it. I didn't want them to find me. I couldn't be with them. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. I would simply ruin all of their lives by bringing the vampire realms into them. I wasn't good for any of them anymore.

So I kept dragging myself with as little strength as possible. I couldn't waste it. But if I did, I would die sooner? Did I want to die? The real question I needed to ask myself is, am I ready to die?

No, I wasn't.

I left my friends who cared about me at the House of Night. I left my family who loved me. I left my life behind me. It may not have been a perfect life, but it was my life. And I loved it dearly, no matter how hard life could get.

But I didn't want to live a good life for myself if that meant I ruined the lives of everyone I cared about. I frowned at the thought of trying to protect everyone by myself, fighting off what I could. But what would happen if one day I faced a battle I couldn't fight? I would rather die painfully and alone, rather than with all my loved ones I couldn't protect.

And I was dying.

My body knew it and so did my mind, but I just couldn't tell my heart. It ached for one of Emmy's bone-crushing bear hugs, or one of the Monthly Mall Crawl's Ally and I do together. My heart squeezed at the thought of loosing Rose and her unconditional love. She knew something was different than the way I normally am, but she still was nothing but sweet to me. I was going to miss Aimee and the way she was always chipper and such a wonderful mother to me when neither Renee nor Neferet could. Cory was the only father figure I had after Charlie moved to Forks when I was 5 years old. I could tell him anything.

I didn't want to think about it because I knew my heart would shatter. Though I couldn't help but think how much I was going to miss Eddie. My dearest Eddie. He was an amazing friend, brother, and someone I trusted with no doubt. He was the first one to know. He was there for whatever I went through. And now this was the end of it for me.

I continued painfully coughing, but I couldn't stop. My throat was throbbing and slowly, so slowly, I could feel it closing. More blood was spilling from my mouth where I was sitting. My vision was going bad--- blurry. Black spots reappearing then disappearing. This _was_ the end.

The footsteps I heard earlier were getting closer. But right now I couldn't give a damn. Pain was washing over my entire body, and I couldn't see a thing. My eye sight was now black--- pitch fucking black.

I could hear the footsteps getting louder. Not as in they were getting closer--- which I am sure they were anyways--- but as if my hearing was getting better before it was gone forever. I only heard those annoying, head throbbing footsteps, and my heart in the back of my head.

I closed my eyes as tight as possible, trying to reduce the pain. I needed to be by a Changed vamp as soon as possible if I wanted to live. But who could I trust to save me? Who would be there for me no matter what?

Suddenly, the pain was stopping. It was soothing quickly, but I was still coughing up blood at maddening amounts. I couldn't lay on the ground, though my body needed to. What if it was officially over for me as soon as my body relaxed? I didn't want to die yet. I wasn't ready.

I still had my whole life ahead of me. I needed someone from the House of Night with me, if I wanted my life to continue.

And I did still want to live.

**Emmy Kellan's Reaction**

Remember when I said that a part of me died when Bella left? Well _everything_ else in me died watching Bella like this.

There she lay, in Rose's shaking arms, practically unconscious. I couldn't stop the traitor tear that silently fell down my left cheek. I shivered in shock, closing my eyes tightly.

Just yesterday everyone was having a fun time. Bella was happy and enjoying herself. Everyone lit up like a light bulb when she entered the room. We all had a natural high intoxicating our bodies when we were around her--- especially Eddie.

Now, she was weak and ill. Her coughing finally settled down a bit, but blood still slowly dripped from the corners of her mouth. Her eyelids were blue, along with her lips. I've seen someone like this before.

It was the look of death, or the dying.

Silently, I was praying for this to stop. For Bella to be able to speak, so we knew how to help her. For Bella to get better as soon as possible.

But this was not soon enough.

Every second that past, she was dying faster and faster. I just knew it.

I felt it.

And every second that was killing her, was killing me too. Only with twice the pain. At least when you are physically dying, the pain will eventually stop. But when you are emotionally dying, the pain never stops. In fact, it burns more every second when everything isn't right anymore. Sometimes, things will never be _right_ again.

Slowly, I opened my clenched shut eyes just to see her one last time. Her lips and eyelids were an even darker shade of blue, almost reaching an awkward purple shade. My heart squeezed at the sight. My happy, loving Bella was no longer with us.

Her eyes very slowly fluttered open, and she quickly looked to Rose.

Rose's own silent tears were streaming down her face, but she managed to slap on a relieved smile upon her lips. She must have been happier now that she could look into Bella's beautiful grey-blue-green eyes.

"Bella, honey? You're the only one who knows what helps get you better. Please, please tell us how we can help." Rose pleaded.

"Call him. He will get over here as soon as he can. Get Erik." Bella's voice was rough and barely stronger than a whisper. But we all managed to here what she said.

Being her brother, my mind first went to, _who the _hell_ was Erik?_ But I trusted Bella. If she said that he will help her get better, than I am open to the idea.

Quickly, Rose dug through Bella's jean pockets, fishing for her cell phone. She tossed it to me, and I quickly scanned the address book for an Erik. There was only one name under Erik.

Erik Night.

* * *

_OOOOO! Is Erik going to come back? *GASP* bahahahaha! MAJOR CLIFFY! But gimme some credit. I got a new chappie out within 8 days. That is waaaaay better than 20, i think._

_Ok, so this chapter was just like the last one. Very emotional and dramatic. I think I did a decent job on the little details and such. After all, it was hard to find time to use my computer in Illinois. I mean, EVERYONE used it. And I have a fucking huge family up there. I had to demand to get on my own laptop. So glad I brought it with though. I had an amzing time writing the corny emotional stuff. I'm not sure how well i did, I probably sucked at it. o well._

_But tell me how i did in reviews. those are amazing. and seriously, you don't have any clue how those lighten up my day. I have so much fun reading reviews from fans, whether its short and simple or long and loving. they are amazing and i love you all so much. keep writing reviews. (;_

_NEW PROFILE POLL! go check it out. it will definitely help me when i write the next few chappies. and multi pick is accepted. only 3 is the limit. choose wisely. and HURRY!_

_TWEET ME! go ahead an follow me on twitter if u want. I have an account under my fanfic profile name, PiiPSQUEAK and I update about my stories. where im at, little previews, quote o' the chappie, expected update date. so yea, go tweet me. that would be wicked lovely. :DD_

_I think i got everything covered, so i guess I will wait for reviews. teehee. TTYL or TTYS (tweet to you soon)_


	16. Chapter 13: Enemies Will Rise

_**Once Upon A Broken Dream  
**__Twilight and House of Night Crossover_

**Chapter 13: Enemies Will Rise**

* * *

Nice long chappie, focused more on Erik and Rian. :D Hope you like it. Meet you at the bottom for my famous long-as-hell Author's Note.

* * *

Rian Baits' Point of View

Darkness fell upon me for what felt like eternity. My coughing eased up once there was nothing more making its way up my throat. I must have run out of blood.

I felt different than I had in the forest, when I was laying in Rose's fragile arms.

I felt stronger.

I was definitely conscious, but I didn't want to open my eyes yet. This is simply the most relaxed I have been since the bullshit down in Oklahoma. The area I was laying on was flat, but cushioned. It felt like a cloud of the finest plush cotton, and my once tense body was now completely relaxed and unstressed.

Almost.

But any worry that wanted to creep up into my thoughts was washed away when I suddenly felt the warmth of the room I was in. It sure as hell beat the wintery chills of Chicago weather. I took a deep breath of this warm sanctuary I was in.

Just before I decided to open my eyes and take in my surroundings, there were some muffled sounds in the background, that almost sounded like shuffled movement. And I could hear whispers in the background, talking in such a hushed tone, I was incapable of making out their exact words.

The one sentence I could here loud and clear said, "_Is that really _her_?"_

More whispers were followed by the disturbed voice. They were becoming more and more loud now, and I was able to comprehend more of the hushed chit-chat.

"…_that can't be her, 'cause…"_

"…_I thought she was murdered by them…"_

"…_he told me that she killed _herself_. Not murdered…"_

"…_someone had told me _they_ were looking for…"_

All the voices stopped so suddenly, as footsteps started entering the room. Just the sound of the footsteps held so much drama and personality, but mostly emotion. I wanted to hear more, though. What were they talking about? They all sounded so frightened and surprised, obviously by my appearance. But, who would be acting like this if I showed up somewhere?

It was suddenly clear that I was not Bella Swan anymore. Rian's presence crept up from behind and possessed my being. And I sure as hell was positive I was in a local House of Night.

Ah, hell!

The footsteps stopped right near me, which I am now sure I was laying in a bed placed inside the House of Night's Infirmary. I now took my chance and opened my eyes to, only to find beautiful grey ones staring back.

This man was breathtakingly handsome. He looked young though. I wouldn't have called him a man if it weren't for the tattoos placed on his face, or the blue crescent moon filled with color. But his eyes, they were big round pools of steel grey that shimmered more than the brightest star in the night sky, even in this faint lighting. I forced myself to pull my gaze away from his, only to notice more of his features.

The first thing I noticed about him, was him tattoos. Of coarse, a sapphire crescent moon shaded in, was in the middle of his flawless forehead. Then, at the top right of his forehead was a lightning bolt shape. At first, it sorta looked like a _Harry Potter_ look-a-like, but this was much more manly, and I could tell this simple tattoo knows so many secrets and historical stories it held onto, from the past. Then, there was a small streak of blue, cutting it's way across his left cheekbone, that fell from right under his right eye. It almost looked as if the lightning bolt on his forehead continued across his face, everything was so perfectly aligned. I noticed the faint outline of a wind swirl at the end of the blue streak from under his eye.

They were simple tattoos, but they held something deep within. I could _feel_ it. And just like that, I knew Goddess Nyx was working her mysterious ways, giving me another strong feeling for something that will soon be important in the future. But I could feel more, like the tattoos were trying to scream something to me that only I could hear. This feeling, deep within my stomach, was stronger than any other 'feeling' I've had.

I had focused my attention once more on him, to get a clearer look of his amazing face. All the angles were practically chiseled perfection. From his jaw line, nose, high cheek bones, and squared chin- to his round shaped eyes, and fully shaped, rose lips.

His golden blonde hair was slicked back with gel. Ok, so it looked like a little _too_ much gel, but it was still sexy as hell. I couldn't stop myself when my tongue slowly flicked across my bottom lip…

"Hello, Rian," he greeted me slowly. Even his voice sang like the happy birds in the break of dawn, "I am Dr. Blake Lawson." He finished, smiling warmly to me.

"Dr. Lawson—"

"Please, you don't have to call me that. Just call me Blake," he rushed out, interrupting me. "I like to keep it casual." A small apologetic smile crept upon his face. But it looked— out of place. I immediately became slightly suspicious, but just looking at his angelic face made any worry disappear.

"You don't have to explain to me," I stated, a little more sour than intended. "Well, _Blake_, could you be kind enough to explain exactly what happened? Why am I in here?"

"Rian, your body was put into shock by the sudden detachment of a changed vampire being present. The dry coughing raged over your body, and you lost a lot of blood. If you were rushed here a moment later than you were that night… well, you may not have survived." He sighed deeply, and a cold shiver shot down my spine.

When I was coughing up so much blood, I was thinking about being prepared for death. But truthfully, I couldn't even _prepare_ myself and be ready to die. Who could?

"You said _'that night'_? Exactly how long have I been out?"

"Again- you lost a lot of blood. Fledging are fast healers in most cases, but this was fatal amounts of blood. We had volunteer vampires around the campus donate blood to save your fragile life. Transplanting so much clean blood into your system took two days, and hours of hard work. And that's just to get your body to _accept_ the blood. It took far too long to get your heart pumping it.

"But to answer your question— you have been out for eight days straight."

_Eight Days??_ was all that ran through my head. It felt like mere hours that I was unconscious, but _eight days_. It was too unreal to me. How could that happen? I have seen a fledging cough blood from being away from a changed vamp for too long, and that too knocked them out of consciousness. But only for a lousy twenty minutes.

"How did I get here?" All I remember from _that night_ was coughing, and blood. Lots and lots of blood. But I don't remember anything after Rose found me. It was only her, cradling me in her weak arms and sobbing as much as I was.

Dr. Blake just chuckled a little.

"Your brother, Emmett, frantically called someone for help. Erik Night." _Erik Mother-Fucking Night saved my life._ When will my life just settle down and just be normal?

"He saved you," he continued. "We are lucky he was visiting here, in Chicago, before he flew off to Europe. It was hard for him— to be around so much blood, even if it isn't one-hundred percent human. He isn't quite as… _practiced_ as the rest, mostly because he changed just days ago.

"But he gathered his bearings, and helped your family get you transferred here as quickly as possible. He, too, was one of the many vampires who donated blood to save you. Erik donated the most— too much for his body to handle as well. But he wasn't sick for very long at all. Maybe a half an hour, if that.

"You should be happy to have such a loyal friend who would do such a thing."

I was silent. What could I say? The last memory I had of Erik was fighting with him in front of all my friends. I suppressed a shudder just at the thought of all his anger he had towards me that night.

But he saved me.

I was lost, thinking to myself after what Blake had told me. So, I didn't even notice when someone else entered the room.

"Blake. Do you mind if you give me and Rian a moment? Alone?" A new voice echoed through the large warm room. A voice that was far too familiar…

My eyes flicked over to the door to see that beautiful black haired, blue eyed man I have been craving to see again. And he didn't look pissed anymore. He looked worried as hell, and had a soft expression on his face that read _'holy shit'_ all over it.

It felt nice to see him again, and to see him not quite as mad as he was last time. But Erik also is a wonderful actor. Who truly knew what real Erik was like? He always had a trick up his sleeve, so it was hard to determine if he was a nice guy— the guy I may have been falling for— or was he really a dick?

One quick nod from Blake and he was out of the room.

Erik slowly approached my bed, taking one hard look at the tubes that were attached to my nose and the I.V needle in my arm. He had different expressions showing through his eyes. Worry was definitely one of them, but did I also see— guilt and regret?

He pulled a chair over next to my bed. That was my queue to sit up. Though I felt stronger, I was sore. This was a confusing feeling, something I haven't felt in a long time. But my body was the least of my worries right now. Erik was going to speak to me for the first time since the whole Loren accident. And where was my family? Emmy was the one who called Erik, so they sure as hell knew where I was. Right? But what worried me the most was my tracker that was planted in my neck. It was Neferet's idea, once I was named the most powerful of all fledgings and soon vampires, she didn't want anything to happen to me.

When I am Bella, the tracker shuts down completely. Which is exactly what I want to happen. House of Night warriors and vampires are searching for Rian, along with the rest of the Volturi Guard. It wouldn't be the first time…

Shutting down the tracker isn't enough though. I have to go into complete hiding. This is mostly the reason I am moving to Forks. It's a secluded, small town with a constant cast of clouds. We're only lucky that my father lives there. It may have been too obvious if some girl just randomly moves to this town.

Even being hundreds of miles away from the Tulsa Towers, where this device was supposed to ping, if I change myself back into Rian— even for just a second— my location is revealed to whoever has access to the charts.

And I am Rian right fucking now.

"Are you ok?" Erik's soft voice asked.

"I don't know how I feel yet." It was honest. I'm sore, I'm strong, I'm weak, I'm tired, and so much more that was hard to put into words. It has been a long time since I have felt like this— but it feels like it was far too soon before I felt this miserable again. "Erik? You were there… what happened?" I whispered.

Erik audible gulped. This must have been hard for him.

"Well, first off, don't you ever scare me like that again," he began. His voice was low and a little shaken. I must have scared all of those bad emotions out of him. Right now, all I saw was good guy Erik. The guy I was starting to fall in love with…

Erik closed his eyes tightly after he spoke, remembering whatever he saw.

"You were so close to death," his whisper was so low, I could barely hear it. "I wasn't sure how to save you, let alone if I could. The smell of your blood was unbearable. But it wasn't _yours_. Rian's blood smelt like normal blood, still sweet but undeniably a fledgings'. But what I smelt was _Bella's_ blood. It smelt better than human blood. It was sweeter than the center of any flower in the dessert. It was so _tempting._

"But my instincts snapped back into reality seeing my former girlfriend begging for help, to save your life. It was heartbreaking. That moment, I thought to myself, _how the hell could one girl have stolen my heart and change me so easily?_ It's because I care about you.

"Do I forgive you for what you have done? No. You broke my heart that night in Tulsa, like it was nothing. I tried everything I could do to keep our relationship interesting and fun, but you still fooled around with other guys—"

"You knew about Heath. I didn't try to hide him from you. He was my human boyfriend for most of my life, and we accidently imprinted. It wasn't like I could just cut contacts with him" I cut off his speech, my voice more cold than I intended.

"What about Loren Blake? Explain that one!" He yelled, throwing his arms into the air. Here comes asshole Erik again…

"Loren was a mistake!" I yelled back. I was sick of everyone judging me without getting the whole story— especially Erik. I could feel myself loosing every last ounce of self control. He didn't understand, and if yelling at him loud enough would make him understand, than I am willing to do so. "You were right, Erik. He just wanted to use me. But not for the sex—that was just the way he got me to believe he loved me. You overheard the fiasco between Neferet and I. You _know_ there is something different about her, and everything is not what it seems. Neferet sent Loren, _her lover_, to seduce me—to make me think he loved me because he thought I was special." I paused, giving him a moment to think about what I just said, while also giving _myself_ a moment to collect myself. "But really, he was only after to me so I could piss off all my friends and be alone and hurt and distracted, so my powers mean anything anymore. And it would've worked if Aphrodite hadn't stood by my side. You sure as hell didn't give me one fucking second to explain!" My angry tears silently fell after my explosion. I felt horrible.

But this was bound to happen. It's not like I could have left the House of Night with Erik and I still feuding, then when I nearly die everything is magically better.

Erik ran a hand through his thick black hair, and sighed deeply. "I saw him making love to you." He spit coldly at me.

"I know exactly what you saw." I spat back, just as icy. "But you don't. You know what you saw, Erik? You saw him _using_ me! You saw me making the biggest mistake of my fucking life! _That_ is what you saw!"

"You hurt me." He spoke softly, all of the anger and bitch-ass-ness was removed from his voice. All he wanted me to know was how much I hurt him, and I understood. But obviously he didn't.

"I know, and I want _you_ to know that I truly am _sorry._" My voice broke uncontrollably at the end. "I fucked up. And I know that, Erik. I thought we had something special, because no matter how much time I spent with Heath or Loren, I knew deep in my heart that I wanted to stay with you. But I'm guessing we had nothing special together if we can't learn to forgive each other for this mess."

"You think you need to forgive me?" In just a snap, Asshole Erik was back… again. I have put up with way to much lately, and I have put up with enough of Erik acting like a jerk. My eyes narrowed and I knew I was _so close_ to snapping.

"Yeah! I need to forgive you for the ways _you fucked up too!_ You said you cared about me, but you've called me a slut. You embarrassed me in front of my friends and you embarrassed me that one day in class. And you did _all_ that only because you had a part of the story, Erik!" I yelled back at him. I took one calming deep breath and continued, "So you aren't totally spotless on this whole thing either."

Erik blinked twice at my outburst, obviously caught by surprise. "I didn't know I only had a part of the story." He spoke thoughtfully. I saw right through it though.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should get the whole fucking story before you go venting off and accusing people of something that isn't what it seems."

"And now you hate me?" The sadness in his voice made my heart ache for him. I wanted everything to be back to normal, and I wanted _him_ in every way possible— excluding sex. It was too soon…

I sighed deeply at his sadness. "No. Of course I don't hate you. I _care_ far too deeply about you to _ever_ hate you. I was pissed just as much as you were. But nothing either of us could ever do could make me stop caring." Silence arose as he let this sink in. Either it was going to inflate his already over-grown ego, or he's going to freak again. Or… he could understand and feel the same. We were putting so much out in the open, that I decided to take my chances and tell him _exactly_ how I felt. "I miss you, Erik."

"I miss you too." His voice and words were sweet—sincere. Very lightly, he picked up my hand (the one that wasn't hooked up to machines) and kissed my knuckles, his eyes never leaving mine. A small sweet smile smoothed over my face. I missed the way his lips felt pressed against my body more than I thought I would have or _have_.

"Do you think we can try to talk again? I mean without the yelling part and shit?" I laughed a little at the end and he chuckled with me. "And you never finished your story about how the hell I ended up in here. I, uh, sorta interrupted you." All he did was just nod a little.

"Well now I guess my story changed, now that I understand everything about our feud.

"As I was saying— I was thinking about everything that I have sacrificed for you. And how it _seemed_ like it meant nothing at all. I'm not sure my decision would have been the same I have done if your family weren't standing right there." He admitted. Truthfully, I wanted to explode all over again.

The fucker didn't _want_ to save me. He felt he had to because all of my family was standing there waiting for him to help me. _That_ is exactly what I mean! Erik is 100% unpredictable. I wasn't sure if he truly cared for me or not. If he did, there should have been no hesitation whatsoever about helping me. But he _did_ hesitate. And he just admitted to me that if he were to find me in that state, with no one to witness it, he would have just left me to die.

He squeezed my hand, reassuring me. I smiled back at him as if his words never effected me.

"I thought it was the perfect punishment— exactly what you deserved if you had cheated on me. But I know better now. I know it wasn't your fault how things happened the way they did."

"But what if it were too late? I wasn't in any condition to give you a long explanation. Hell, I could barely choke out _'get Erik'_. If my family weren't standing there, you would've let me die. Then you would've never gotten the whole story." I was outraged and heartbroken. I didn't know if I was mad or if my heart just shattered. "I don't want the last memory you have of me to be my slutty actions." I spoke sadly.

"No. Those were just evil thoughts that crossed my mind. I now regret letting them ever effect my decision of saving the life of someone I care about— _especially_ you, Ri." He leaned in slowly and placed a sweet, loving kiss on my cheek, still never letting go of my one hand. "You know I care about you. You just don't know _how much_ I care about you. You could've murdered my mother and I still wouldn't have left you there to just die. You don't deserve that. Yes, you deserve _so much better _than what you have, but I would never just let that happen.

"Anyway, after I reassured your family that everything would be ok, I tried simple self healing methods. That helped control your coughing, and you were no longer coughing up any blood. But that's all it did. You were still cold, and still, and pale. I was so determined to save you myself that I wasted so much time.

"I know what is happening down in Tulsa, and I know that you are in hiding because they are after you. So I was trying whatever I could to save you myself so we could avoid a visit to a local House of Night. Well, look around. That plan obviously didn't work out as planned." He sighed once again and dropped his head.

"This isn't your fault, Erik. You need to stop guilting about it and just be thankful that I am here, right now." He looked up at me and I noticed his eyes were filled with tears. He seriously felt like we were going to get into major trouble because my body went into sudden shock.

"It is my fault." His voice was gravel, obviously trying to attempt to keep the tear-filled-squeaky-voice away. "If I didn't leave you, than we could've left _together_. You wouldn't have gotten sick, and we would be able to outsmart the Volturi.

"But I did leave you. And some shit must have gone down between you and Neferet because she kicked you out. Your body was rejecting the sudden change in habitat and your entire immune system practically shut down on you. Now, I bet the rest of the vamps in Tulsa are tracking you to this exact location, and the Volturi are right on their tail." The tears in his eyes that made the blue pools sparkle fell silently from guilt and regret.

This wasn't Erik. There had to have been more to the story. I wanted to talk more about what he had on his mind, and what the true meaning behind the tears were, but Blake and the Kellan's walked into the room.

_Shit._

* * *

Ok, so I spent like 5 fucking hours working on this today, so i could post up a new chapter for all you fans out there who read. (and alli too. hope your happy....) and now my fingers feel like numb jello. SO WEIRD!

BUT!!!!!!! How did I do with the whole drama Erik/Rian part? Took forever for me to write. But I think I finally perfected it after reading over this story, and rereading 'UNTAMED' and 'HUNTED'. I hope i got erik's character right. this, truthfully, was pretty hard to write. hope you guys loved it!

tell me in reviews!!!

Next chapter may take longer than expected. JUST WARNING YOU! next chapter is also going to be just as long (which will take long to write, with or without writers' block) and plus my soon-to-be-sister-in-law's baby shower is coming up real soon. GREAAAAT! The last thing I wanna do is sit around in a small room for a couple hours with her friends saying 'awww' 'ooooh' *GASP* 'how cuuuuuute' and other various noises. But mom's making me go, either way. EFFF!

SWINE FLU: BACON'S REVENGE!!!! Guess what? I got the fucking swine flu!!!! How the hell did this happen, I have no fucking clue! But it is true. /: sadly.... This is the second reason the next chapter won't be posted as quickly. I am feeling better, thanks to taking meds. every. 4. hours. . and I am getting a little bitchy about it too. And i dont think u guys would want to read a boring chapter where my fights would be 'they screamed. they fought.' so I will wait until this passes until I focus on putting all my 'brain juices' into it.

Have a safe and happy halloween everyone! TTYS!!!


	17. Chapter 14: Change is for Good

Once

Upon A Broken Dream

Chapter 14: Change is for the Good, Right?

**Bella**

All of the Kellan family, including Cory and Aimee, piled into my room. It was a decent sized room, excluding the 9 other people that packed their selves in here.

Everyone looked pale and sad. It was a depressing look, and when someone tried to smile at me, it looked out of sympathy.

"Oh Bella, how are you doing?" Aimee spoke. She started towards my bed with Cory close on her side, and very lightly— as if I were the most fragile thing in the room— she bent over and hugged me.

"I'm feeling great." A small smiled crept upon my lips.

"That's great Bella. I'm glad you're feeling well." Cory spoke. He grinned at me with a hint of sympathy. "But, why didn't you ever tell us?" His grin disappeared in a blink of an eye, and now he was nothing but concerned and curious. I sighed very deeply in response.

"I was afraid-- afraid for your lives if I brought this kind of danger into them, afraid for my own life by bringing this into your lives. But mostly, I was afraid of loosing you." I closed my eyes to allow my body to relax like it needed to. But secretly I was hoping that I would fall back asleep and when I woke, maybe this all would be a dream.

This certainly was no dream. But it was no nightmare either. I could definitely declare this as a broken dream…

"Did anyone else know?" Aimee's soft voice spoke.

"Yes. I told Eddie the first day. Emmy soon found out the night after. I planned on telling everyone soon, I swear. But how do I explain to the ones I love that their beloved Bella has turned into a monster?"

"You aren't a monster," Erik's words urgently bounced around the room. I glanced over at him with a disbelieving look. "_We_ aren't monsters. We are different, but in some ways we are no different from anyone else. It all depends on which path you choose." Erik patted my hand reassuringly. I gave him a weak smile in return. He obviously still cared about me if he was trying to make me think better of myself than what I was. I guess I still need to work on my self esteem…

"That still doesn't explain the antidepressants." Emmy joined in. Next to me I heard Erik silently chuckle.

"You're still on that shit, Ri— Bella?" I noticed he almost called me Rian in front of everyone, but quickly covered up.

"Yes, well, I haven't been taking them for weeks now. But I still carry them around." I declared to Erik. "As for why I am taking them, well it was a lot of stuff. Shit just piled and piled itself together, one bad thing on top of another. I was going to go insane, really.

"The stress of changing lifestyles came down heavy on me. I mean, how would any of you feel if all of a sudden you could barely keep in any type of contact with your family and friends? It was pure hell not having a little five foot tall pixie constantly buzzing around, or not having my giant body guard who really is just mush as heart. I missed how I could talk to Eddie about anything if not everything, and I missed being able to see all of your happy faces on a daily basis. Aimee's unconditional love that filled her bottom-less heart, and Cory's passion for helping others, no matter what the situation was— it was all gone.

"Then, I had three boyfriends at once." I looked to stare deep into Erik's eyes, though I wasn't talking to him. "It was stupid of me, to believe I could love more than one person at a time. How could I be fooling around with three guys at once and not feel guilty? Me being me, I was feeling so guilty on the inside. But I let the guilt inside me build, then the stress started eating at me. I wanted so badly to just explode or vent to someone about my issues, but why would I put someone else through _my_ shit? So I just let it build and build and build. I wasn't sleeping well, I wasn't paying enough attention in school, and I wasn't talking much or barely eating. At some point, I've had enough and decided those pills would fix everything as long as I took them.

"It soon became a small obsession. I never took the pill daily or anything— only when I felt I needed them, but I always felt the need to have them just in case. Then when I didn't have them in my usual places, I would freak out like a psychotic bitch, only to add another reason to take the pills."

I glanced back up at the Kellan's. "There is more to the 'antidepressant' story. It's just much harder to put into words. What I can say is that too much shit happened. It drove me nuts, and enough shit happened to push me into depression."

Emmy trotted over to my bed and hugged me, followed by Rose.

"I knew my Izzi wasn't sick." Emmy boomed happily. I couldn't help but laugh a little. All of us could be in extreme danger right now, and Emmy was happy to know that my antidepressants were pretty much a fluke. I just haven't taken them in a while.

Emmy let go of my body and that gave me the chance to look around the room and see the faces of the people I loved. Rose was right in front of me, standing next to Emmy. She held onto her arm and just stood there looking at me as if I were still dying. Her eyes trailed up and down my body slowly, probably making sure the doctors did a good job with me and didn't miss a thing. Her eyes followed up to my face and she noticed I was watching her as well. Her soft sweet smile lifted upon her face. I couldn't help but smile back and sorta laugh. There was no problem with trying to enlighten the mood, right?

"Come here Rosie." A big smile was cast wide across my face. I know I called her Rosie and that she hated when people did that, but she should know it was a joke.

Rose rolled her eyes lightly with a small grin and practically threw herself at me. At least she didn't treat me like I was a breakable feather ready to shatter to pieces at any second. When in truth, I was the one who needed to be careful right now.

"Don't do that to me. You scared the living shit out of me!" She laughed nervously as she hugged me tightly. I smirked, I guess I scared the living shit out of a lot of people these past, uh, 8 days.

When Rose let go of me, I turned to look back at the Kellan's but Aimee and Cory got in my way.

"Bella, honey," Aimee started talking to me, but then turned to everyone else as well, "We're gonna give you kids some privacy. We'll be in the lobby if any of you need us." And they were gone— along with Dr. Blake, Rose, Jazz, Emmy, and Erik. On the way out Rose waved to me. That just left me, Eddie and Ally alone.

Eddie was sitting in a chair with his head down, so I took the chance to greet Ally. She was standing in a similar position Rose was. Her arm holding her elbow and her face composed in a look of sympathy.

"What're you doing standing way over there?" I joked with a pleasant grin on my face. She returned the small smile and giggled.

"I don't want to break anything…" Ah, how I loved it when Ally trailed off on her sentences all the fucking time. Slowly I lifted my hand and bent my pointer finger, silently telling her to 'come here now'. She laughed again and slowly approached my bed, stealing glances at everything she could. What the hell was up with her?

Cautiously she bent over lightly and hugged me with all her strength— almost as if she were afraid to let go, or afraid this would be the last hug she ever got from me.

"Bella, I missed you so much!" she spoke softly but I could hear the excitement that hid in her voice. "And we need to talk later. The voices were speaking again," she whispered in my ear before standing up and leaving through the same door everyone else left through.

Now it was just Eddie and me.

Carefully I sat up, removing any needles, tubes, wires, or patches that remained on my body. I didn't care if I was aloud to or not. Who wants things connected to your body? Easily, I swung my legs around the edge of the bed and stood up.

Eddie still had his head down, and it didn't even look like he's moved an inch. _Did the fucker fall asleep?_

Just for the hell of it, I went over and sat right in Eddie's lap, locking my arms lightly around his neck. He decided then to look up at me, and I saw exactly just how shitty he looked.

His beautiful green eyes looked darkened, deepening the color to a swamp green. The whites of his eyes were bloodshot, and just his eyes in general were red— from crying. Big bags were drooping from his shit-faced eyes, and his entire facially expression has totally gone cold.

I kept looking at him, up and down, constantly and finding something new and horrible each time. His body was paler than usual and was slightly shaking with every uneasy breath he took, and his lips were trembling as if he were trying to hold back more hysteric sobs that I'm sure he has been letting loose uncontrollably the past eight days.

"Eddie," I spoke no louder than a whisper and lightly ran my hand through his soft auburn hair. Even his hair looked out of place and depressed. He has totally lost that happy glow that showered him with personality and everything that made him a perfect gentleman. Huh, who would've known you could scare the personality outta somebody?

Eddie looked into my eyes for a brief moment, but during that small amount time I felt this emotional force wash over me. It was undeniably every dramatic emotion he has felt. I felt anxious and nervous, I felt grief and guilty, but what I felt most was the pain I had put him through— that I had put everyone through.

"Don't you ever leave me again," he whispered back to me quietly. As he spoke the commanding words, he rested his head on my shoulder and buried his face in my messy hair. What else could I have said? There weren't words that formed; it was pure, raw emotion swimming around the room. He exchanged with me exactly what he felt, sorta like he was secretly telling me how upset he was without the words. Hell, maybe he didn't know he was doing it. But I could definitely feel whatever it was.

What I felt seemed to separate us from who we are, but also connecting us together _because_ of who we are. It literally felt like an emotional rollercoaster. There were a lot of twists and turns, ups and downs. And then there was completely nothing sometimes.

My stomach clenched hard whenever I felt that god-awful _pain_ in my chest— my heart. I closed my eyes, trying not to focus on it but now trying to focus on the fact that I was awake and everything would be fine. But somehow, I think Eddie could feel that painful wave wash over the both of us. I could hear his breath becoming uneven and he quietly sobbed into my shoulder. He could have been crying for two reasons— because he was hurt when this happened to me, and because he was just so happy that I was alive that it must have brought tears of joy.

"It's ok, Eddie. I'm back, I won't leave you— ever," I easily tried comforting him with these soothing words. As long as I had freewill and was breathing, I would never leave my family- ever! I just wouldn't! It was bad enough that Tulsa's House of Night banned me from there—where my extended family lived— and that I was being sent off to live with my father in Hell. I at least wanted to see the Kellan's for two weeks, though that was far from enough. Then when I heard everyone was coming with me, sure I was pissed, but inside I was grateful that they still loved me and never wanted me to leave— enough that they would follow me. I know for a goddamn fact that I never want to leave, and never want them to leave.

Eddie sniffed once more before attempting to compose himself completely.

He looked up at me with sad eyes before nodding once. I knew he couldn't speak right now. _What was there to say?_ And whenever he cried hard enough, his voice sounded like gravel, and he absolutely hated that about himself.

"So are you ok?" I smiled sweetly at him but there was more behind the smile. I wanted to frown at him out of sympathy. I wanted to try and cheer him up, it couldn't be healthy to be so sad for so long.

_You've been 'sad' for nearly 3 years though, Rian._ The voice came back to haunt me. Much like the fact that I _am_ two different people, Bella and Rian, Rian has more than one side of her. There is the side that everybody sees on the outside, the leading High Priestess in training. But internally I always heard the other side of her. The ungrateful bitch that always slammed me, taunted me about past mistakes. Her voice, _that_ voice, seemed to never leave when I changed back into Rian.

_I'm sure it was just another excuse to take a damn pill. You're no different from Renee. You're just a selfish teenager who doesn't know what the hell to do with their perfect self when life gets a little rough._ She continued to _make_ me remember all the shit that I have been through.

I slowly drew a deep breath, ignoring the bitch inside my head and focusing back to Eddie. Whenever she changed my track of thought, it was always far too quickly for anyone to really notice that I was 'out of it' for a moment in time.

Eddie chuckled at my previous comment, "I think I should be asking you if _you're_ ok. 'Cause I don't think you should be sitting in my lap rather than your bed." He shifted a little, easily lifting me off of his lap and standing us up.

I walked over to my hospital bed and sat leaning against the wall. Eddie sat on the edge of the bed uncomfortably, and squeezed my ankle out of comfort. Though, I'm not quiet sure _I'm_ the one who needs the comfort, I felt perfectly fine.

"So this is really you, huh?" He grinned a little at me when he looked me up and down. I'm sure I looked and smelt like shit, I haven't showered in eight days… I don't think.

"Yes. When I'm present at a House of Night or I use my gifts, my whole self transforms. Here, I'm no longer Bella Swan. I'm Rian Baits, High Priestess in training— and the most powerful fledging known to our world." His grip from my ankle released and he looked down at his lap right away.

"Man, all of this is actually real. I can't believe it." He spoke so softly it sounded like he was talking to himself.

"You know," I spoke, grabbing his attention again, "the world out there— it's not what it seems." My words were serious. Danger lurked at every corner you turned, and nobody really understood what was out there or what could happen.

"I've been beginning to learn that this past week. Vampires, they're actually in the news more often than humans. You just have to be observant enough to really know." I nodded at him; everything he just said was completely true.

Eddie hopped onto the bed and sat next to me leaning against the wall. Lightly, he took my hand and started playing with my fingers absentmindedly. He did this when he wanted to say something he had on his mind.

"I've learned so much about your kind, Iz. Sitting in the lobby out there, all that was on TV was the House of Night news. Is it true that Kenney Chesney is a vampire?" When all I could do was nod to confirm his question, he continued, "You're all over the news Izzi." He spoke quietly know, trying to keep this conversation privately between us. "They're saying a lot of Courts are after you— big ones. They've been searching the south first, and then making their way up north. One was giving a quick interview and explained something about your tracker 'going off the charts'. What do they mean?" He sounded almost scared for me when he spoke his last sentence. I sighed deeply, looking him deep in the eye. There seriously was no _easy_ way of explain this.

"When Neferet claimed that I was the most powerful fledging known to vampire-kind, they thought it was too risky to let me walk to streets of Tulsa unprotected from rapists or kidnappers or some batshit crazy woman walking the streets late at night with a teaser— Don't ask, its happened— they decided it was best to plant a GPS tracking device deep in my neck. When I'm Rian, the tracker somehow knows and will ping any local cell phone tower and show my exact location on the charts. But when I'm Bella, the entire tracking system shuts down."

"Sorta the whole reason you're moving where you will?" I nodded thoughtfully, and silently thanked Goddess that he didn't say my exact location. The fledgings and vampires here in Chicago were sneaky motherfuckers. If they knew, they would tell.

Douche Bags.

I heard the door slowly open once more. A little annoyed at the fact that everyone was in and out of my room, I glared over towards that direction.

"Well shit, someone still looks a little pissy faced." The voice that I haven't heard in years rang over to my bed. My glare turned into a wide and brightened smiled as I recognized that spiky black-blue hair framing perfectly around her statue-sculpted face.

"Shelby!" I sang as I practically threw myself out of the bed and ran over to Shelby, _my_ long lost twin. If everyone thought Erin and Shaunee were twins, they'd think Shelby and I shared a brain.

Shelby dropped her expensive faux leather bag on the floor with a loud _'thunk'_ and clash of change and keys, and outstretched her arm wide and above her with her award winning smile painted across her face.

"Honey, I'm home!" She smirked at her own comment (narcissist) and ran right into my arms.

"You're still a cocky gothic bitch, I see." I spoke into her shoulder and laughed. She hugged me tighter and swung me around.

"But you still love me," she added to my comment. I rolled my eyes and tried to casually pull back as to how I remembered Shelby shows her 'affection' by biting people. I knew if I stayed too close I might end up with a hickey from my own goddamn twin.

"So what the hell are we still doing here? Erik, that man candy with the gorgeous blue eyes, is checking you out of this place right now." Before I had the time to react and give her my 'I'm confused' look, she grabbed me by both wrists and towed me towards the lobby— Eddie soon followed.

--

The Chicago House of Night was a decent place— I still preferred Tulsa's, but it was nice.

Entering the lobby, I noticed my whole family scattered around the place uncomfortably. Erik was talking to one of the head nurses but once he acknowledged my arrival, he waved her off to retrieve more paperwork.

"Rian," Erik sang happily, "It's nice to see you moving around fine. I was just signing all the paperwork for your release with Doctor Blake." He looked over and noticed Eddie and Shelby catching ahead. Back in the hallway I threw Shelby into a wall to win our 'race'. "And I see you caught up with your good friend, Shelby." His words were smooth and he gazed at Shelby longer than necessary. To my surprise, Shelby actually looked nervous under his stare and squirmed a little.

_What the fuck?_

"Anyway," he continued, "this may take longer than expected— maybe another twenty minutes or so. I'm sure you would like to freshen up a bit before you leave, so you can go do that up in my room. Second Floor: Room 18." I smiled at the idea of 'freshening up' before leaving. But I was a little freaked out at the same time.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shelby nervously look at me and purse her lips. She must have been uncomfortable with the idea of me being alone so soon after waking up.

"I don't want you going alone— I'll come with." She volunteered.

"No, Shelby. You don't have to. I'll be fine." I looked around the room one more time at my happy family before heading down the hall that led towards the staircase. Behind, I could hear Shelby objecting and telling me not to go alone.

"Jeeze, what's her problem?" I muttered to myself as I started up the big ass staircase.

When the stairs landed on the second floor, the closest room was room 15 so I wasn't very far. And there was good music playing in the entire building making it feel more comfortable and home-like. I was already starting to feel like myself again, even after an eight day knockout.

I breezed past room 17, and was about to open room 18's door to meet my awaiting shower I was ready to take, when the door swung open and a small set of arms grabbed me from the side pulling me into the room!

At first, I didn't know how to react exactly. I just turned to leave my family for five goddamn minutes, and someone tries to kidnap me already. Fucker.

"Hey! What the fuck is your prob—" I turned to face whoever this was. Surely they should get a good look at my face so they could see exactly who they were messing with.

"Aphrodite!" The bitchy little blonde stood right in front of me with a smug smile. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, Rian," Aphrodite paused to pull me in one of her warm hugs and smiled as sweetly as she could. I smiled back at her, amazed that she wasn't pissed at me . . . then she let me go, shoving me back a little before slapping my shoulder with that pissed expression I knew she would have. She looked so much like a mother who just found her son peeping at the single lady next door— and that wasn't a pretty look on Aphrodite. "I'm glad you're ok and all, but what the hell were you thinking? _You. Nearly. Died._" All words were spoken slowly as if I was a dumbass, but the last one was cold and full of concern.

"Yeah, um, about that—"

"No excuses, Rian. Do you know how worried everyone was? And worrying is one of the biggest causes of wrinkles." She playfully glared at me (or I think it was playfully) and put her scrawny little hands on her petite hips, looking much like the bitch she was before we became close friends.

"Ok, so I got into a little trouble and they kicked me out. You're making a big deal out of something that really isn't." I shrugged it off like it was nothing. I went to visit Chicago, and then I am going to move to Forks. I don't belong at the House of Night, which was made clear that last night in Tulsa.

Aphrodite sighed heavily and looked into my eyes with a sad look. From the glaze in her bright blue eyes, I could tell she knew something.

"Ri, nobody ever kicked you out. Neferet simply overreacted and made you think something entirely different. Remember what Nyx said that night?"

"'_I give my children gifts because they're needed. With each special gift I give, there is special power, and these special powers apply with each special fledging. Each power is _gifted_ from me and belongs to _you_. I am in no position to take something that isn't in my possession anymore.'_" I quoted our Goddess. Those words have been running through my head every since the day Neferet sent me packing.

"And what is the meaning behind all that 'special' talk?"

"No gift is ever taken away from its rightful owner," the words were flowing blandly as I spoke but my voice was matter-of-factly. I _have_ given the quote some hard thought for a long time. I knew exactly what it meant.

"See my point? No fledging is sent back home _normal_. I would have said 'human', but just look at me." She waved her hand down her body gesturing to the fact that she didn't have a blue outline of a crescent on her forehead anymore. . .

Yeah, I guess I do see her point . . .

I nodded at her sad face with understanding. If I didn't take Neferet so seriously, then eventually I would've understood that I can never be kicked out of the House of Night. Nyx chooses her children carefully and excludes all the bad apples out there so everybody ends up happy in the end.

But along with these amazing gifts each fledging was secretly given, Nyx also grants her children free will. Anyone can choose to leave House of Night (though, it wouldn't be smart without an adult vamp) but you are never chosen to get kicked out.

"_Hang on, I think she came up here,"_ Aphrodite and I both heard a muffled voice say down the hall. Panic flashed in Aphrodite's eyes because somehow she knew they were talking about me.

"Ok, I'm gonna try and make this as quickly as I can," she whispered fast and softly. Every few seconds she would glance up at the closed door and listen for footsteps coming towards us. "For career reasons, Erik isn't able to join you wherever you're living. I need you to tell me exactly where you are staying, Rian."

"You want me to tell you right now?" I whispered back just as frantically.

"_Yes!_" She motioned her hands to get on with it, rushing me. When I was rushed, I panicked and didn't think straight. I obviously didn't want to tell her out loud because anyone could hear and not only would that get me in trouble, but that would put the Kellan's in extreme danger.

Aphrodite was two steps ahead of me and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen from her purse, shoving it towards me.

"_Rian? Are you in here?"_ Someone knocked on the door. I hesitated for a moment, not even writing down the information Aphrodite needed. With the most worried expression, I glanced over at her. She probably wasn't supposed to be here which is probably why she doesn't want anybody to know we were talking privately.

"_Don't answer,"_ she mouthed to me before whoever was outside starting knocking again. Her face went pale and she bit her lip panicking more than I was. I nodded at her and wrote down everything she needed: address, my cell number, Kellan's home phone number, and my email— easiest ways to contact me, really.

I shoved the pad of paper back to her and she stuffed it in her purse. The knocking stopped and there was a long pause like someone was waiting for an answer. Aphrodite stood stalk-still and held her breath.

I, on the other hand, crept over to the closed door. Pressing my back against the cold door, I listened for any sigh of their presence. But it was hard to tell when there were many different footsteps constantly moving up and down the hall.

Aphrodite finally moved and walked over to the door beside me, pressing her ear against it.

It was only moments later when we heard heels of stilettos walking away from our door and down towards the staircase, slowly.

"_No answer. She must be in the shower still._" The squeaky voice was definitely a women's but not a voice I recognized. Beside me, I heard Aphrodite slowly let out her breath as steadily as she could.

"You need to get in the shower. I'll stop by later tonight, if 10 or 11 is fine." Her voice was unsure but she knew we needed to settle down later, now was not the time and here was not the place.

"Aphrodite—"

"No questions," she cut me off, "we'll talk later." I nodded blandly at her before I headed for the door to the bathroom.

--

The shower really did help. I felt replenished and renewed into a totally different person. Though it was what I saw in the mirror that made me feel sick again.

My tattoos.

They were still a deep crimson red just like Stevie Rae's or Stark's. I remember my filled in crescent was on my left hip— the location where Jane bit me last time we battled. And I used to have a rose vine, complete with thorns and detailed leaves, that spiraled around my entire torso.

No, there were different again.

Well not really different, just changed. They were the exact same tattoos I had all over my body when I was a blue fledging, just red. And they extended more than just to the small of my back.

Around front, my exotic tattoos were spread randomly at the top of my chest and around my neck like some kind of chunky necklace. The pattern was random boxy designs with swirls in a delicate pattern that made it look a modern version of something antique.

But when I saw the new print above my left breast, I wanted to scream like somebody was about to kill me bloody-murder.

On my left, the new box-like designs that randomly swirled in some areas shaped into a modern outline of a heart— right above my heart. The inside of it was printed with more boxy patterns that connected into the design of bricks. The outline of the brick wall-like boxes were thicker and shaded like a custom tattoo you would get in a parlor.

The center of the heart shaped design, was a scribbled shape that was hard to identify. I was squinting my eyes hard enough to make my vision small slits, but it helped me notice the detail. The small red-inked shape was an old fashioned key hole with weird detail that obviously showed the uniqueness of the key that was able to fit.

Underneath the brick heart was writing in cursive script. I was easily able to make out 'Chosen' as the word printed below the heart. I absentmindedly traced my finger around the heart, my mouth totally agape in shock.

_I still belonged to Nyx._

* * *

**Wow, that took forever to write and get posted.**

**Anyway, I have to apologize because my computer got a virus and completely crashed. Like everything. It was horrible!!! Thank God that my dad knows how to work computers like a pro though, 'cause he reloaded Windows XP for me and got the computer working like new. But when he reloaded windows, I wasnt aware of the fact that when you do this- it deletes everything and clears out your drive.**

**So my book documents were completely deleted, including this one. Don't ask how I managed to write this long ass one so soon after my computer started working again- cuz I have no idea. but yeah, this is why it took 20+ days to post this. *cough cough 'writers block' cough cough***

**REVIEW!! It will make me happy(:**

**(and PS. I send more apologies to Nicole and Alli. I know I promised u both that something with Wal-Mart was going to be in this chapter, but gimme some credit. this is the longest chapter so far. SOOOO, that will be in the NEXT chapter that I promise will be up soon.)**

**Next Estimate Update: Saturday, December 5th. Can you believe we're almost into december already?!**

**Ok, so, yea. Please review and tell me what you thought of this long ass thing. What do you think of her new tattoos, again? What do you think of that fucking riot named Shelby? What did you think of the unexplained emotional wave that hit Rian when she was talking to Eddie? TELL ME! **


	18. Chapter 15: New Beginnings

Once Upon A Broken Dream

_I still belonged to Nyx._

Chapter 15: Fresh, New Beginnings

**Bella**

I had to shake the thought out of my head and focus on the fact that I was getting the hell out of here— _not_ that I was meant to be here.

I inhaled a strong deep breath as slowly as possible to center myself. I couldn't stress anymore, I had just told my family that I haven't taken the pills in a couple weeks and I 'implied' that I wasn't going to be taking them any longer. I couldn't screw this up now.

_Now if only we could do something with that hair._

I peered at the monstrous frizzy mess that was supposedly hair. My mahogany hair was gone and my blonde/black hair was back. My entire body has transformed itself while I was, er, _sleeping_.

I looked taller and leaner. My body had a perfect petite figure as Rian, and my tattoos that spread over my entire torso only made those curves more define. My favorite part about my body was that nothing _jiggled_ because of the hours I put in at the gym, training for whatever was to come when we battled the Volturi.

These were the few things that separated Rian from Bella. Personality-wise, we were the same person. I was still known for being a loveable smartass, either way.

I sighed in defeat and grabbed the professional looking hair dryer that was on the counter, along with other styling tools I knew I was going to need.

--

Twenty minutes and a bunch of styling products later, I was back to my beautiful self.

My hair was straightened but you could see a hint of the natural wave it had. My once mahogany-colored hair was now a deep chocolate brown with many black lowlights in the back of my hair, then many different shades of blonde highlights that lightened the top of my hair.

My eyes were still the normal blue-green-grey combo with my signature eye make-up, which I was definitely going to have to change by the time we left for Forks.

But the one thing I couldn't tear my eyes away from was my glowing tattoos. They looked liked they should have belonged to a queen— a goddess. Not a seventeen year old high school girl who can't seem to figure out her life. Honestly, I didn't look like myself. Everything I saw in the mirror looked more empowered and intimidating. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

I sighed heavily, wrapping the towel tighter than possible under my arms.

As I reentered the bedroom, I noticed a garment bag delicately placed on the bed. I looked at it as a gift from the Goddess since I had just taken a shower and I didn't even realize my lack of clothes.

I approached the bed and lifted the bag. A little note slipped from the side and fell onto the bed in wide view. I was easily able to recognize the sloppy calligraphy.

_Kacey._

I rolled my eyes and slowly unzipped the neatly placed bag. Honestly, I wouldn't have been surprised if she popped out herself considering how heavy the damn thing was.

"You're welcome!" I heard a muffled voice whisper. I froze immediately, though I knew exactly who it was. "I don't think she heard me," she continued to whisper to someone else. "Should I say it louder?"

"Shh! You'll blow our cover," a distinct male voice replied in the same hushed tone that wasn't really quiet. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing. _How the hell did they get in here?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

The voices continued to bicker, unaware that I indeed noticed them attempting to be quiet— attempting.

Slowly and as quiet as possible I followed the noise of the two dumbasses to the closet. But the priceless moment was when I opened the closet door. . .

There, all cramped up in a small confined space, was Kacey and Stark.

"Hey Bella! What're you doing here?" Kacey tried to act all innocent but I saw right through it. All I could do was glare at her for now.

Stark on the other hand practically jumped me for a bone-crushing hug!

"Stark!" I shrieked at him which caught his attention 'cause he let me go. "I'm only in a towel for Goddess Sake." I playfully looked at him in disgust which only amused him to no end.

"Well I think we can fix that," he sang lowly, slightly pulling at the top of the towel trying to get a peek at my chest. On instinct I pulled away from him and tightened the towel further, which was near to impossible.

"I don't think so…" I spoke firmly and squinting my eyes at him. His amazing cocky grin made its way onto his lips. _Damn it, I forget he liked it when I played hard to get._

"What? It's not like it's something I haven't seen before," he spoke of pure innocence. He's a straight up shit eating bastard.

"Well I don't think you understood the meaning of _knocking_ back then."

Stark approached me like a predator about to pounce on it's prey— though I knew he was just kidding around with me like he normally did, he looked pretty fucking serious at the moment. But our attention was caught by a weird munching noise.

At the same time, Stark and I glanced over in the direction it was coming from and our eyes found Kacey. I dropped my intimidating posture and sighed out of annoyance.

"Where the _hell_ did you get a bag of popcorn?" Stark spoke my exact thoughts.

"What?! Oh, um… it was in the closet. To tell you the truth, it tastes kinda funky, it might be stale. You sure it's popcorn?" Kacey stated, grabbing another handful of whatever it was that she found in the closet and throwing it in her mouth. _Please Goddess, tell me that was Erik's_, I silently prayed to Nyx.

Stark and I turned our attention back to each other, his eyes no longer looked demonic or some crazy shit. He looked sincere and apologetic in a sympathetic kind of way.

"I'll just leave you two alone," said Kacey in a considerate tone. Only could I see her out of the corner of my eye when she put the bag of the nasty snack back in the closet and walk out of the room quietly.

I never broke my gaze with Stark— I couldn't with the way those brown eyes hypnotized me. They pulled me in, never releasing me on my own will. It was like sinking in quicksand— once you were sucked in deep enough, there was no way in hell that you could get out on your own.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly, his tone barely higher than a small mumble.

Gently but firmly, he pulled me into a real hug. I knew I could definitely trust Stark with anything. There was nothing to hide from him— nothing at all. He was already part vampire like me, so it wasn't like I was debating weather or not to tell him the ugly truth. We were fairly open with each other and it didn't matter what was on my mind; if I wanted to talk to someone, Stark was the person to talk to. I was almost relieved at the casualness of our relationship. It definitely helped to know that there was at least _one person_ I could turn to in the world for anything at all. No hesitations. No awkwardness. No secrets.

With my total trust in him, I shook my head 'no' into his chest. Words couldn't form in my mind, let alone words for me to speak.

"I know and I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it better, we just need to talk later."

"Are you coming to my place with Aphrodite?"

"Yes, and we will talk there. There are a few important _topics_ that we need to discuss, but here's not the place. It'll be ten before you know it." His soothing words and reassurance helped for the most part— for the other part, well he easily took care of by rubbing small, soft and sweet circles on the part of my back that was exposed from the towel.

The only thing I could do was nod. I wanted to cry and scream and throw the biggest hissy fit, but what would that accomplish? Sure, it would make me a just a little bit better, but it wouldn't make all my problems magically go away.

"I have to get out of here. They'll be looking for you soon and it wouldn't be a good thing if they found me in here," I could feel his hesitation as he pulled away from me. He didn't want to let go or leave me for any period of time— I could sense that.

Stark looked into my eyes for a brief moment and I once again fell into the depths of the unmoving quicksand of a muddy color, sucking me in further every second.

"Everything will be ok." He continued to sooth me with his words, but he sounded so sure. How did he know this? The damn tracker was probably activated the second I started coughing. They knew where I was and they were most likely on their way to claim me once and for all as if I were some rare item only one could possess.

Before I could even respond, Stark started leaning in like he normally did. I closed my eye at the sensation when his warm lips made contact with my own.

No, we weren't dating. But I couldn't say we were just friends. It was a peaceful kind of thing and we only did this kind of stuff when we needed it. Stark wasn't pushy or anything like he demanded sex— not like Erik had. We just showed casual affection for one another without pushing it into something serious. It was too risky; I don't know what I would do without Stark.

When he pulled away, we both sighed. I sighed out of relief; it's been too long since I've had a sincere kiss from him. I think he sighed out of annoyance, he had to leave but I was positive he didn't want to.

"Get dressed, I'll be back with Aphrodite soon," were his last words before he turned to leave.

--

Obviously Kacey and Ally, the fashion queens, teamed together to pick out my home coming outfit. It was perfection at its best— which is pretty damn good.

My top was a pleaded off-the-shoulders shirt that was a beautiful shade of snow white. Kacey and Ally chose it as an undershirt as it was a low cut, the hem falling just over the button of my jeans and the neckline scooping low on my chest.

A dark denim, almost black, military-style jacket was teamed up with the simple white shirt, though the jacket was dangerously long falling to my knees. I decided that it looked best with the jacket unbuttoned and the collar flaring up and out— the outfit sorta made me look like a secret agent or something.

My skinny jeans were the color of a stormy grey, sucking tightly to my legs for a relaxed form fitting look.

The boots were amazing! I could easily tell that Ally had been the one to pick them out since she was so positive that the rockstar look was the look for me. The boots were jet black leather that had that hot new Slouchy style to them. The height came about two inches or so below my knee and was just as form fitting as the shinny jeans. I would imagine that the heel was about three or four inches, maybe taller but it wasn't uncomfortable or made me feel like I towered over the world— it was the perfect heel for the boots. But my favorite part was the decorative belts. They were the closest shade of pewter as a faux-leather belt could get with a big silver buckle and one row of pyramid studs. One belt was loosely place around the ankle and fell delicately onto the top of the shoe. The other belt was tightly wrapped around the shoe from the inside of the heel and overlapping the other belt. They were adorable!

For simple accessories, I had two of the same rings which were perfect for layering; a thick silver band that held many sharp spikes around the entire band. Sure, it hurt a little wearing it at first, but it looked rockstar-like and was definitely a weapon of choice. Kacey must have picked them out…

Big silver hoop earrings, dark aviator sunglasses, a black lacey fingerless glove and I was all done and ready to go. I was right before, I looked like a rockstar/secret agent or something. It was perfect!

I smirked to myself in the mirror and turned towards the bedroom door, about hit the road straight to hell.

--

Trotting down the staircase, I was almost at the very end, when I recognized the woman's voice that was pounding at my door earlier.

Great. _Fucking_ great!

I was almost there, almost out of here and ready to go on and live my life. I could have easily ignored her; of course she had to be someone who worked here. But what made my stomach turn to knots was the fact that I caught her say my name.

In my spot, I froze.

"_Am I the only one who thinks it's a little strange that she just magically appears in Chicago— and now she's just check out like this is some hospital?"_

"_Of course you're not the only one,"_ the sound of the male voice made me cringe.

Dr. Blake Lawson

"_But we aren't going to do anything about it," _Blake continued, _"We'll let them find the young girl— then we'll have nothing to do with it."_

I couldn't listen to them talk about me like I was a kitten up for adoption. Inhaling a deep breath, I started down the staircase once again as if nothing happened. . . .

I met Erik in the hallway near the lobby. Something about the way he was standing let me know that something was up, he seemed too uneasy.

When I approached him he looked up and smiled small.

"Hey, what's up?" I tried to enlighten his sad-looking mood.

"Do you mind if we talk before you leave?" He didn't wait for my response and pulled me further down the hallway by my wrists. I would have said yes anyway, but he seemed very impatient like it was an urgent situation.

Down the hall, not far from the lobby, he turned into a small room with worn out leather seating and bookshelves taking up most of the room. There was also a fairly large window on the larger wall, taking up most of the wall space. It looked elegant and like a perfect chilling space.

Outside I could see that the sun had already set. _What time was it?_

"What time is it?" I voiced my thoughts.

"A little after eight thirty," Erik responded quickly and blandly. So Stark and Aphrodite would be at my house in less than an hour and a half. "Did you talk to Aphrodite and Stark?" his whisper was so low, I could barely make out the words. It was better not to give any descriptive details, like Stark said _"now is not the time or place"_. With a small nod, I looked away from Erik quickly. I knew that he hated me being around Stark so much, and I understood that. I mean, he was my boyfriend— _was._

"I'm sorry I can't come with you," his voice rang right next to me. I didn't even hear him move, but I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was serious, and that this has been bothering him. "I will do anything I can from the position I'm in now, but there is not much I can do.

"That's why I think it's best that we go our separate ways." My head snapped up in response, and I looked at him questionably.

"Erik, we haven't been together since I left." Did he seriously think that the long distance relationship thing was going on between us while I stayed in Chicago? The thought never went through my mind of calling him or staying in contact. He was just so pissed that one night that I would've thought he probably didn't want to stay in touch with me. "I had plans of moving on with my life. I _have_ plans of moving on."

"I want to move on, but I don't think I can, Ri." He broke his gaze with me and turned his attention to the other direction as if he were embarrassed that he just admitted that.

"I believe you'll find another woman who will suit your life best; someone who doesn't always wanna make you cry or scream and shout or feel like shit all the time."

"There's something I want to ask you. Did you feel any connection while we were dating?" He never turned his attention to me as he still stared at the wall.

"Honestly, not that much chemistry was there to begin with, but there was _some_." He nodded understanding that I didn't feel much there, and maybe he wasn't the only one who felt like shit in the relationship. "There's something I want to ask you to." I hesitated with the words a little bit, trying to find the best way to word this…

"Did you have a bag of nasty popcorn in your closet?" I blurted out, not knowing what else to say. I had his full attention now. His head snapped over in my direction and he looked at me as if I grew a dick out of my forehead.

"What?! Um, no; I didn't." _Damn Kacey!_

"Oh, ok. Kacey sorta started eating something that she found in your closet. Well she put it back if you wanna see it." I smiled lightly at him though it was the thought of Erik going up in his room and looking in the closet for a bag of popcorn that made me smile. Erik chuckled lowly and shook his head. He didn't even know the half of it when it came to putting up with Kacey.

We stopped laughing when there was a faint knock and the door slowly opened. I looked over surprised to see Emmy standing there looking uncomfortable— probably from being in a place full of vampires.

"Bella, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll be in the lobby in a second. Just let me talk to Erik first." I glance over at Erik when Emmy nodded and closed the door.

"So I guess this is goodbye," it came out as a statement instead of a question. I nodded at his sad words and walked over to where he was standing.

"Goodbye, Erik." I stood on my tippy-toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. I didn't even look in his eyes as I approached the door and started leaving the room. I was almost fully out of the room when I heard Erik mumble 'goodbye'.

* * *

Okay, so good crossover between humor and emotional? review!!!!!! what was ur favorite part? What did you think of the nasty-god-knows-what Kacey was eating? What'd you think of Stark coming in and saying that he was coming with Aphrodite? OOOOOH! what'd you think of the part where she heard Dr. Blake and that crazy fucking lady talking?! TELL ME! and thnks for anyone who does review. [:


	19. Chapter 16 and a half

Once Upon A Broken Dream

Chapter 16: Farewell Windy City

I was sitting on my bed, looking at the magnificent room Rose designed for me. It actually came to life while I was gone. I don't quite blame them though for being so motivated. If someone I loved was in the hospital, I would want to keep myself busy as well. And what's a better way to stay busy if you're doing something with that loved one in mind?

All my bags were repacked and everything was set. On my nightstand lays the plane ticket to hell. Today was the day…

Sure, it really upset me that I was going to Forks. I mean, I have everything I need right here in Chicago.

Cory was a loyal father-figure to me pretty much all my life. Aimee was there for me when Renee couldn't be. Shelby and Ally were the sisters my mom couldn't produce for me. And as for Emmy and Eddie, well they were there when I needed them, weather I needed a brother or a best friend or just a guy to be around.

But that's not all I had. Now there was Rosie and Jazzy. Rose being the light to my darkness when life shit on me, and Jazz was just a deep person in general. He was fairly quiet in comparison to Em or Eddie, but when we got the time to spend with each other, I couldn't believe the things he was telling me— the possible ways to look at a situation, and the things you have to think about that most people miss.

And of course, I can't forget Aphrodite or Stark. Just four days ago they broke into the Chicago House of Night to find me. Since then, they've been sticking around. I'll have to admit that I was quite nervous that night when we were supposed to talk, but all worry washed away like a hurricane strength wave on the current once we did start talking.

I sighed with different emotions lurking around in the dramatic breath of air. How could I not be such an emotional wreck with everything that's been going on in such a small amount of time? It seems like I just got to Chicago, and suddenly I'm leaving. Hell, I _did_ just get here twelve days ago. (Though eight of those days I was in a semi-coma or whatever, but that doesn't really count.)

So, point of the obvious, I will miss 'The Windy City' with all my heart. But all the memories it withholds is what I will miss the most…

_August 13__th__, 2001_

_It was the first day of fifth grade. One of the last years of grade school, and hopefully this year would be better than the last. This year I was determined to make something good out of the year. It didn't matter how I did it, I just wanted it to be memorable._

_It was only 7:00 in the morning and I was all ready to go back to school. Anything to get out of the house is what I looked forward to most. Renee and I didn't have the closest mother/daughter relationship but I mostly blame her for that. If she and I could have actually held a conversation together every now and then, then maybe I wouldn't have such a sour attitude towards my own mother. Even back then she would've rather drank than have a healthy relationship with her daughter, but back then it wasn't as bad as it was now._

_Some people might question why I loved going to school so much, even if it was to get away from my mom, if there wasn't much _to_ school. But there was something to school. It helped me get to where I am in my life as a leader. Even if I didn't know back then that I was soon to become the world's most powerful fledging, I still learned more from just observing people rather than experiencing whatever sick things ran through a ten-year-old girl's mind and life._

_I didn't have many friends, but I never minded being alone. Having a lot of time to myself, it helped me focus on the stuff that really mattered in life instead of getting caught up in some kind of pointless drama._

_But it wasn't like I was a total outcast at school. I had Shelby, of course and Kacey too. They were all I needed and more then I could ever ask for. Kacey was a grade above Shelby and I, but we still stuck together when we could._

_But to answer most peoples' questioning, I loved being at school to be around the young environment; to watch how other kids made good of their life as days came and went. I wasn't there to creepily inspect how kids handled their own life. I was there to learn about what was ahead of me as a young lady and a leader._

_I watched as everyday drama came in and out of lives like a fresh breath of air. I watched people's reactions, how they handled things, and how things turned out._

_Therefore, I was practically prepared for every little situation possible that was considered 'horrifying' as a ten-year-old. And as the years were to pass, the situations were going to grow more mature as so the way people handled things._

_I have always been told, "For every action, there is a reaction." And that is 100% true. Pretty much this small quote was the key to all the information I was slowly gathering. You must to remember that things may not always turn out as planned, but it's all in how you decide to handle things._

_Even after six whole years of watching different actions along with reactions, not one thing that I learned prepared me for what happened this day._

_Not only is this the day that my long lost family came and saved my life from boredom, but this is the day my natural instincts of being a true leader kicked in…_

It was all very hard to believe that everything that has ever happened in my life was all one plan. If Renee wasn't a drunk, then maybe I wouldn't have gotten so close to the Kellan's. If my parents weren't complete opposites, then they wouldn't have split up. That means I wouldn't have gone to Phoenix to visit my aging alcoholic mother… and would've never been marked. And if I weren't marked, then goddess' knows what could've happened to the world!

Our mystery now is to figure out what all is waiting ahead of me. What fiasco is planned for me next? It was all one big puzzle that I figured wasn't meant to be solved. But Aphrodite and Stark thought differently…

_I started walking awkwardly towards the sofa across from where Stark now sat. Aphrodite was taking her sweet ass time to get her ass down here, so it was just him and me._

_He seemed calm about what was going on, so maybe there weren't any crazed evil vampires out there in the woods watching my every move as we speak of whatever the hell is so important._

_It didn't take very long for Stark to run over and pounce on me for another breath-stopping hug. It sorta made me giggle actually. Normally he saved the displays of affection for me while we are together in private. Now, it seems like he's showing how much he truly cares for me every chance he gets. (Well, technically, we were in private but seriously, anyone could just walk right in.)_

"_Jeeze, Stark. What's up with you attacking me every time you see me?" I couldn't help but ask._

"_I'm just so happy you're ok," he barely whispered in my ear; feeling his breath wash over the left side of my face and down my neck slowly sent a warm shiver down my spine. "I have no idea what I would do without you," he breathed again. This time his words filled my entire body with the warmth and energy of his love._

_I had no choice but to pull him closer to me and say, "I'm fine."_

_For a fraction of a second, I felt him hesitate before his soft lips made contact with the sensitive skin just below my earlobe. Slowly, he inhaled a deep breath and trailed more delicate but sweet kisses up my neck, around my jaw, and finally to my mouth._

_It started out as a simple kiss. His lips moved lovingly with mine, perfectly in sync. His physical display of affection grew more by each second, though. I felt the intensity of the passion he was putting into this 'simple kiss'._

_Almost automatically, my hands found his soft hair and my fingers weaved into honey-colored perfection. Using more strength, I drew him closer and deepening the kiss. His lips moved against mine in almost a pleading way now. But what more he wanted, I didn't know._

_Silently, he answered my internal question by snaking his right arm around my waist delicately, as if the embrace were meant to last forever._

_It was truly obvious that he wanted more than what we were giving each other._

_I couldn't know how much longer we spent like that, kissing passionately and just holding each other, until he brought his left hand to the back of my thigh._

_With barely any pressure, he guided my leg to hitch around his waist and lock around his hip. The new position brought us closer than imaginable and deepened the kiss as deep as the kiss could get with just our lips locked. He still wanted more though._

_Slowly, almost as if he were warning me of what he was about to do, I felt his lips part against mine. I felt the tip of his tongue glide across my bottom lip, asking for permission that I willingly granted with a small sigh of relief. (and also a gasp for air)_

_My breathing became rigid as air flowed through my lungs in fast breaths cut too short. _

_The effect Stark had on me was outstanding. The simplest things that this young man did had me shaking in my knees. Right now, I was at my worst. It was enough just to have Stark near me, or lightly touch me. But to be standing here, fighting for dominance with our tongues was highly overwhelming._

_The way my knees and hands were shaking was actually frightening. But it was the reason why my body was reacting this way that made it ok. I actually wanted to let loose like this, for once. I felt I deserved to be pleased after all the shit that has been going on lately, but another part of me told myself that I deserved worst shit than what I was getting._

_But at the moment, I didn't give a fuck about my bipolar instincts. It has been far too long since I have seen Stark—or made out with him… I deserved to enjoy this as much as I wanted to enjoy this. But what I was getting wasn't enough. I found myself to be pleading for more just as much as Stark is._

_But as much as I _wanted_ more, it was nothing compared to how much I _needed_ air._

_Gently, I broke the kiss and removed my leg from his waist. Both of us needed air to breath desperately, but neither of us could stop. It was like the passionate desperation within took over the better of us both. It wasn't just "want" anymore. It was truly a need._

_Stark wasted no time grabbing my waist and slamming my back against the nearest wall with more than enough force. I winced slightly, and hissed low under my breath from the pain. But the perfect contrast of both pleasure and pain made this little session… better…_

_I kept my eyes closed while I tried to focus on catching my breath. It was hard to keep my focus though. Stark let me breathe, but his lips didn't leave my body. He continued the kiss exactly how he started it; leaving soft butterfly kisses along my jaw line, neck, collarbone, and eventually the small amount of my cleavage that was exposed by my low cut shirt Ally and Kacey chose for me._

_Carelessly, Stark slammed his own body against mine, causing my legs to spread apart and straddle his own. I felt his ice-cold hand ghosting near my navel and eventually slip up the hem of my shirt. Stark's hand now was resting on my waist, while his thumb caressed the side of my ribs._

_His sloppy kissing was now trailing upward, back towards my mouth. It was like my mind went totally numb. I couldn't describe the sensational feeling of not having to focus. I couldn't think of anything other than how long it's been since we've fooled around._

_Stark abruptly stopped kissing me, gently pressing his forehead to my own. I could feel his hot breath washing over my entire face. The smell of him being close to me—his breath, his body—made me feel like I was at home again. I kept my focus on us; how it was supposed to be. I couldn't hear anything other than our uneven breathing and my frantic heart rate pounding in the back of my head._

_We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally I opened my eyes and met Stark's muddy brown eyes gazing back. Yes, his eyes were darkened with lust but there was more behind it._

_Love._

_We didn't say a word to each other, just looking deep into each other's eyes as if we were gazing into one another's soul._

_Just as fast as he stopped kissing me, he started. Suddenly my mouth was crushed against his. But this time, I didn't feel the desperate need and passion. This time, I felt the serenity and tenderness of this kiss._

_My hands found Stark's soft locks and fisted into his hair once again, wanting to re-deepen the kiss even more. We poured our hearts out to each other without saying a word. It was strange, the connection we had together and yet it worked perfectly for us._

_This moment—this kiss lasted forever, but it seemed like time was passing far too quickly for either of our liking. We couldn't get enough of this peaceful, loving jester that we shared. But we couldn't push our limits. I wasn't ready to do anything more, and he understood that. But he was also getting sexually frustrated with me, and that was understandable as well._

_How could I be so selfish? I made a huge mistake in my life and because of that I have become insecure about the whole situation. Stark is a great guy! I know he wouldn't do anything to harm me— mentally, physically, or emotionally. Sure, he has a rough past with girls, but he and I are different. He understands me the most and together we have built a strong friendship and bond that is meant to last. But what if doing more totally screws over what we have? He seems so sure that everything would be fine if we fooled around more than making out, but I can't risk making the same mistake over again. Sometimes I feel like I can't trust anyone. Other times, I don't trust anyone but I need _someone_ to be there for me! And Stark is…_

_But he's too good of a guy to just let him pass me by. Either way, it seems like he'll just leave me in the end. If we don't do anything, who's to say he won't go because we aren't progressing? If we were to do more… it could turn into a huge awkward mess and we go our separate ways._

_I couldn't focus on the worst though. One of the best things Renee has taught me over the years is to stay positive and to think about the good stuff, and the good stuff with come._

_I felt Stark smile into the kiss before he pulled away. His eyes were no longer darkened with lust but they were glowing of affection. His smile was wide and bright showing off his perfect pearl-white teeth. And the red outline of the crescent on his forehead seemed to be more…red._

_I've never seen him this happy—sure, he'd act like he got a buzz whenever we kissed, but he's never been like _this.

"_Bella," my true name falling off of his lips, "you belong with me," he whispered softly to me before placing his lips with mine one last time. And that was it for me. My heart melted at those four simple words. _I_ melted. It was all too perfect of a moment. . . . I couldn't help but wish it'd never end. . . ._

"_Rosie! Come look!" Too bad this perfect moment _did_ end. "Free porn show, baby!" Emmy yelled up the stairs to Rosie. Stark and I both shot Em death glares, but it wasn't Rosie who walked down the stairs. . ._

"_Damien??" I was surprised and utterly shocked to see his cute round face light up when he saw me (unwrapping myself from Stark, I might add.)_

"_And the rest of us," a familiar Okie-twang added from above the staircase. Not three seconds later, Stevie Rae, Shaunee, Erin, Jack, and Darius (and Duchess) came trotting down the stairs behind Damien._

_I was left speechless and looked at Stark for answers. His eyes lit up when he saw the happiness in my own for reuniting with the friends I thought I'd lost for good. Now they were all here and honestly, it all felt so unreal at the time._

"_Surprise," Darius sang happily as Stark led me over to the stairs. I half ran and jumped straight into Darius' arms giving him the biggest hug I could possibly give him._

"_Didn't either of your mommy's teach you to keep your hands off of someone else's man?" it didn't surprise me a bit that Aphrodite would join the party now. I squinted my eyes in her direction playfully as I backed away from Darius and grabbed Stevie Rae for a hug._

"_Oh my good_ness_, can't ya believe it, Ri? We were all able to make it out and come find you!!" I smiled at Stevie Rae as she looped her arms around my waist and swung me around in a tight-ass hug…I couldn't help but laugh a bit._

"_We just wish it were on a…_happier_ note." Darius cut back into the conversation, struggling with his words. And he was right. This whole "reunion" thing would be a hell of a lot better if it weren't because the world and my life could be in danger…_

"_Yeah, we're really happy to see you and all," Erin's soft voice echoed from the staircase._

"_But we'z gotz to get to business, here." Shaunee finished for Erin. Typical twin-telepathy, finishing each other's sentences._

"_They're right. The sooner we start the better." I jumped a bit when I felt his warm breath trickle down my neck and shoulders, spreading warmth throughout my body immediately. Stark locked his arms around my waist from behind while he rested his chin on my shoulder._

"_All righty then," I clapped my hands together, "let's get started."_

_--.--_

_We were all crowded in the living room; all of us. The Kellan's, the Dale's, Stark, Darius, Aphrodite, Erin, Shaunee, Damien, Jack, Stevie Rae, even Duchess. But we were all lost for words. Really, it couldn't get more awkward than staring at all of your friends and family. Or even worst; while they stare back!_

"_So why don't we knock out the obvious question," I took my chances starting the conversation, "why are _all_ of you here?" Many faces suddenly showed the weakness of fear. Some showed sorrow or sympathy at me. It was extremely hard to hold myself together 'cause truthfully, I think I already knew why they were here._

_Darius sighed, knowing that nobody else was going to fess up. "Before we left Tulsa," he spoke his words slowly and softly, "the Volturi decided to pay us a little visit."_

_My breath caught in my throat and I felt like I was going to knock out right then. Stark grabbed my arm and held my hand while worry washed up his calm face. I didn't know what to do. Those bastards just trot around thinking they're the shit, and knock over anyone in their way. I swear to Goddess if they did anything to anyone there…_

"_Don't worry so much. We all made it out safely." Darius tried to soothe me. Well no kidding, dipshit? Like I couldn't see right now if all my friends got out. I was truly grateful that everyone here was fine, but there are hundreds of other fledgings and vampires I feel like I need to protect but can't._

"_Well, shit, Darius almost died." Aphrodite pitched in, grabbing his arm and resting her head in the nape of his neck. He protectively wrapped his arms around her petite little frame, kissing the top of her head lightly. It was obvious that something was going on between these two. . ._

"_You're kidding??" There was nothing more that I hated than the Volturi. They manipulated us like "their shit don't stank" (or so Shaunee would say) and walk all over us like we're nothing to the vampire realms. But in truth, when we have a powerful additive they can't have, they want it. Bad. They'll kill and torture innocent people to get what they can't have. It sickens my stomach and when I hear that they came to my _home_ and trashed my friends._

"_It wasn't anything Darius couldn't handle, though." Aphrodite started backpedaling. "But I swear to goddess, if that lil _bitch_ lays a hand on you again, I'll rip her head off from her cheap extensions!" Venom spit between Aphrodite's clenched teeth, enhancing how true those words were._

"_The point is," Stark brought the conversation back to topic after it got sidetracked. "They're after you. We're here to do what we can to stop them from coming anywhere near you."_

"_We have Dragon and Professor Anastasia on our side," Jack spoke up. "They're doing what they can to keep an eye on them. We have the ability to locate them when needed 'cause I attached a device to each of their capes." It was sneaky, but I don't think it was good enough._

"_What if they're in disguise and take off their 'capes' or find this device?" I couldn't help but wonder out loud._

"_We got that taken care of as well," Damien took his turn to speak. "Jack was able to hack into the House of Night cellular tower and found out that at least one of them has a cell phone." Jack nodded next to Damien frantically. I was actually very proud of my team for thinking ahead in this situation._

"_Whoa. The Volturi have _cell phones_?? I didn't think it was possible that they were that cool..." I interrupted Damien. When everyone stared at me I smiled an apology and told him to continue._

"_Well finding their cell, we traced back the data onto my computer and now we can locate them through that also. Just a push of a button and we can see where's the last place a tower picked up on the cellular ping." Damien finished with a shrug like it was nothing._

"_But what if we can't find the 'ping' or it doesn't reach a tower?" Aphrodite asked Damien and Jack._

"_That's not possible. If the cell is active, it has to find a tower in order for it to work. When it finds a tower, it has to…connect to the tower, if you will. When it connects, the cell sends the tower a ping to let it know the network is being used._

"_But the cool part is that when the phone becomes _in_active, it also sends out a ping to the nearest tower to assure that this particular service is done using the network. So if they turn off their phone, we'll still know where they were last at." It was actually some simple stuff when you thought about it. Quite amateur yet so sophisticated at the same time. It sounded like a great plan so far to me._

"_What about Neferet?" The thought of her haunted me from the back of my head, but I couldn't just push her aside. I found out she was danger to me from the beginning. It was time to own up and take her down._

_The room suddenly got quiet after those three words. Just a moment ago everyone was chit-chatting about how to pull this shit off. Now it was as quiet as the dead._

"_She was behind most of it, Bella." Stark was the one who had the balls to say it to me. But why wasn't I so surprised? She was out to get rid of me if she couldn't have control of me. Hell, for all we know she probably could've invited the damn Volturi over to start a man-hunt for me. I didn't understand why she couldn't be happy with the fact that I was gone in the first place? Wasn't that what she really wanted, was for me to get out of her life 'cause I was totally screwing her over? But I think everyone knew that wasn't it. She was jealous. She wanted me to suffer in every possible way, yet she was too much of a pussy to do anything herself._

"_I'm not too surprised by that." I slapped my hands to my thighs and sighed deeply through my nose. I could finally feel the stress starting to overwhelm me. It was like the night of the party. . . .I just felt like having a breakdown all of a sudden._

"_Don't let the stress get to you, B. We'll win them over this time and they'll stop messin' with us for good." Stevie Rae's words were intended to help, but why did I feel like it only made it a bit worst? Her words implied that there could be another "war" against each side of the vampire realms._

_I only nodded towards Stevie Rae's words, hoping this was the end of a very stressful subject. All I really wanted to do was to get some actual rest in my bed and enjoy the fact that I had my friends back for some amount of time._

_Then it clicked. . . ._

"_How long will y'all be staying?" I frantically asked. I knew the one answer they were likely do give me but I couldn't help but hope they would say something else._

"_That's the other thing we wanted to talk about," Darius started slowly. "To keep a good eye on you, we wish you to allow us to come with you to Washington, Priestess."_

"_And by 'wish' he means we'll give you a chance to give us permission first. But we'll be coming anyway," Stark added._

"No!!_" I groaned dramatically. "Isn't having the Kellan's come with enough people to keep an eye out for me?!" I nearly screamed of frustration. This trip was supposed to be a stop in Chicago then _a_ one way plane ticket to Forks. Not _a dozen_ tickets._

"_Hmm. I wasn't aware that your family would be following you," Darius' voice was extremely skeptical. But I wouldn't say he thought I was lying. It was more of a "why-the-hell-are-they-doing-that" tone in his voice._

"_Yeah, I was too worried about her going up there alone. She'd be across the country and I would have no clue what would be going on with her life. I want to be there for her for obvious reasons. But now it just adds to it." Emmy's touching words really warmed my heart. I seriously loved that kid no matter how much of a pain in the ass he was or could be._

"_Bella, it's cute and all that your family wants to come with you but they don't understand how much more danger that could put you in— plus think of the danger they'd be putting themselves in. They've been exposed to it. Now they will have to face it!" Stark spoke to me like the Kellan's weren't even in the room. It was sort of rude but on the other hand, they did need to hear this stuff. "Besides, what actual protection could they really offer to you?" He whispered the last part to me. Only the _special_ ones in the room could hear. The Kellan's (and Aphrodite) didn't catch that last part._

_I sighed deeply, letting that sink into me. "You guys really should rethink your decision. The world as you see it is no longer perfect. You could be putting yourselves in _extreme _danger just knowing! Hell, you could loose your lives for just hearing this conversation. I can't let that happen." I shook my head and spoke the heartbreaking words to my family-away-from-home (making sure to stress the "extreme" part of the danger). As awful as it sounded having to put them through hell with me, I actually wanted _some_ part of my normal life back. Nothing was going to be normal ever again but could you blame me for wanting to pretend for a bit??_

"_No, I won't do it!!" Eddie yelled. He stood up abruptly, throwing his hands in the air. "We've gotten too damn far too just let you walk out of our lives again! _Especially_ knowing that things could be more dangerous than we assumed. No! It's not gonna happen, Bella."_

"_Edward! Watch your language." Aimee glared at Eddie for using his fowl language in front of her and his father. But it was understandable. He was angry, to say the least. We were nearly forcing them to not do something they insisted on doing from the beginning._

_Stark stood up so he was face to face, chest to chest, man to man with Eddie. The look in his eyes said he was getting ticked. But the way he handled it was something totally different. Stark rested his palms on Eddie's shoulders, looking him straight in the eye._

"_Man, just chill. You don't understand even the slightest bit. If you all came, not only would that put you and your family's lives in danger but it would only do worst for Bella. With more people, we'd draw more attention and possibly blow our cover. If the Volturi found us, we'd all be dead. You and your fam are a quick supper or treat to satisfy their glory in finding us— we would be a trophy of honor after being murdered, brutally one by one." His words were ice cold and practically reeked of venom._

_Eddie's body visibly shivered as a cold chill was sent down his spine from Stark's bitter cold words. I could hear his breath begin to shake and his heart rate begin to pound inside his chest. Stark officially scared the shit outta him._

_And hopefully that was enough to scare the shit outta the rest of 'em._

"_I was once told that you make sacrifices only for people you believe are worth it," Eddie's voice was soft and a bit shaken. His eyes fixed on the ground as he spoke the words, only glancing into Stark's eyes for the last part. "Bella is more than worth it."_

_That pushed me far over the edge._

_Hot tears rushed silently down my cheeks. I didn't make a move to wipe the tears away. There was no point to. I just let all of them stream, letting it all out in hopes I would feel the slightest bit better._

"_We don't care if we die. We're going anyway, whether any of you like it or not." Ally surprised me when she stood next to her brother. She put a hand softly on his shoulder as she kissed his cheek lightly. She then, came and all but sat in my lap resting her head on my shoulder. I hugged her back ('cause this was Ally's way of hugging some days) and continued to cry._

_The tears, I could say, were a mixture of sadness as well as joy. I didn't want the Kellan's to go through this with me. It was hard enough for me to go through it myself. I can't even imagine what emotional & physical pain they may go through if they actually do come with still. Yet I was so proud of my amazing family. This whole situation really could've turned into a battle, testing love and care people had for each other. But I truly think the Kellan's would be by my side no matter what. I hoped that at least. . . ._

"_There's no arguing with 'em, Stark." I fussed up, hoping he would actually cave. "They have to come with," my whisper was soft as my voice was raspy from all the silent tears. I wiped my eyes again as more tried to spill when I thought of leaving the Kellan's, likely for good. I couldn't do it._

_Stark's sigh was deep and I would guess exaggerated. "They don't know what they're getting themselves into, Bella." He looked me square in the eye and his warm brown eyes burned into mine. I audibly gulped as I looked the other direction, at anything but his eyes._

"_It's a chance we have to take." Kacey's voice startled me a bit. "I ain't staying here for shit, and I'm sure Bella knows that." Kacey snapped her fingers three times and did one of those black girl head roll things. I actually had to clear my throat to stop the laughter from escaping. The girl knew how to put a smile on my face, even in life or death situations._

"_Issues. The girl's got issues." I cracked up when I heard Shaunee mumble that to Erin. It wasn't really meant in an insulting way…more of a "you gotta be mentally retarded if you still wanna come" way._

"_When do we leave?" Rose spoke up this time. Everyone was in on the conversation and it seemed like everyone got their chance to speak._

"_We leave as scheduled. I fucking dare someone to tell me otherwise. It's only four days, which should be enough for everyone to pack up what they need." I spoke clearly in my "leader" voice. "Pack light though. With as many plane tickets at we're gonna need, everyone gets one bag and their carry-on."_

"One_ bag?! Son of a mother!! You're kidding, right?" Aphrodite was very serious. I was starting to think she was a spoiled little princess. . . ._

"_Ohhhh my god," Kacey's voice poured of sarcasm. She placed one hand on her chest like she was in shock. "She almost used a 'big girl word'. God, forgive her." Kacey loudly whispered. She obviously intended for Aphrodite to hear her but she directed her words towards me like we were the only ones in the room._

"_Fuck off, Kacey! You're such a bitch." Aphrodite screeched at her totally in shock at what Kacey just said._

"_I'm not _**a**_ bitch. I'm _**the**_ bitch. And that's Mrs. Bitch to you, bitch." Kacey stabbed back. It was actually a good comeback but now was most definitely not the time for a cat fight._

"_All right, all right. Aphrodite you need to chill. And Kacey shut the hell up." Stark barked at the girls. Aphrodite relaxed back into her seat with Darius while Kacey rolled her eyes and started mindlessly playing with one of her earrings. "Bella is right. Most of us will leave in four days. Kacey, Shelby, Ally, Edward, Jazz, and Darius, Aphrodite and I will all fly privately on a House of Night jet with Bella. As for the rest of you…we're gonna need a couple cars in Forks anyway. You all will leave two day ahead of us so we arrive around the same time." Stark's voice was strong as he instructed us the plan. I would've helped but I felt to warn out to figure out all of this shit. I mean, there were going to be two _dozen_ of us in Forks._

"_You gotta be shitting me." Em groaned lowly. "That's all the way across the country. You're positive two days would be enough time ahead??" His voice was disbelieving but even I knew that everyone could make it in around two days if they stayed motivated._

"_From Chicago to Forks is about a thirty hour car ride. With minimal gas stops and rest stops, forty-eight hours should be plenty." Darius sounded absolutely sure he knew what he was talking about. If I were Em, I would've been reassured immediately. But then again, I wasn't listed as one to drive thirty fucking hours in the car straight. "Maybe I should drive with them. To make sure everything goes smoothly." Darius looked over at Stark with pleading eyes._

"_Don't be such a worry worm so much Dar. I can handle it." Stevie Rae smiled brightly and it looked like Darius panicked even more._

"_If Darius is driving, I'm riding with him. Dibs on shotgun!!" Aphrodite announced to everyone. Darius sighed and Stark rubbed his palm up and down his forehead like he was trying to relieve a headache. I had four words for Stark: Welcome to my world._

"_Ugh… fine. Whoever wants to drive can drive. Whoever wants to fly can fly. As long as all of us get there along with two or three cars," said Stark. He was obviously getting a bit irritated and clearly just wanted to get his point across the table. He inhaled a deep breath before coming to sit on the floor next to me and Ally. "Darius, it would be a great idea for you to drive. You could take the hummer which could hold a lot of things and a lot of people. Stevie Rae, you take one of Bella's cars with the twins and Jack. Damien, take a motorcycle—we're gonna need as much transportation as we can get." His voice didn't sound as stressed as before. Now it just sounded sweet and soft like he was trying to figure all of it out on his own._

"_Now that we've settled that…" Shelby spoke up slowly when the room got a bit silent. "We need to discuss how to keep Bella undercover." When those words came out of her mouth, I was truly scared of what they would do to me. But I was sure that this conversation was over, other than that._

After some hardcore arguing, Aphrodite, Shelby, Ally, Kacey and I all came into an agreement of how I would look and act in Forks to make double sure nobody would question me.

Shelby literally had to tie me to a chair while Ally dyed my hair Mahogany brown that night. It was a pretty color . . . it just wasn't my taste. It was way too light of brown compared to what I liked and it sorta looked like Kacey's. Kacey and I have always agreed not to have the same shade color for our hair, but now we finally looked like family.

After the dye was settled in my hair, Kacey and Aphrodite had a fucking field day mixing the chemicals for the wavy-perm and cutting away at my elbow-length hair. They chopped off most of my precious fringe— which now comes to the tip of my lashes when straightened. My fringe still covered most of my forehead in a side-swept manner, but now they were quite bothersome and I only wanted them pinned back. The length in general was cropped a lot shorter down to my underarms with very few layers.

Shelby made me promise that I wouldn't wear barely any make-up…or at least not any shit that was noticeable. Aphrodite stuffed all of my dark eye shadows, eye liners, and lip sticks in her purse while telling me to 'kiss this goth shit goodbye'.

Ally had informed me that when I was at the House of Night, she went with Shelby shopping for color contact lenses. My eye color was pretty much unique (Shelby was the only other person I knew with grey/blue/green eyes) and they were my signature tie to Rian. Apparently, I would be recognized right away if anyone who knew Rian saw my eyes. So nevertheless, Shelby and I _both_ ended up with new contact lenses in the color "Angel Brown". There was a dark ring on the outside of the muddy brown color, and that ring was supposed to make my eyes look bigger. It was beyond me but they were actually pretty.

All of my beautiful designer clothes were taken away and replaced with some of Aimee's old clothes. My cool clothes would be in Forks with me…I just wasn't allowed to be seen in public with 'em on.

I was also forced to take a crash course (no pun intended) in being the clumsiest bitch alive. After hours of practice, I officially am not able to walk on even the slightest inclined surface without tripping over air and I walk with a limp (blame Kacey.)

I was totally a different person now. And I absolutely hated who she was. I felt no need to even try to dress up my appearance anymore, which I'm sure was the intention. I hated looking in the mirror now 'cause I feel like I didn't look pretty. All four of them tried to reassure me that I had "natural beauty" but my answer was "bullshit".

After everyone was satisfied with what I looked like and how I would come across to everyone (a normal, klutz, who was about as plain as they get), we were stuck on what to do with our last days together in Chicago.

"_We need to do something memorable as hell so we never forget where our hearts truly lay," I remember Kacey saying. It was just the eight of us. My human family, made up of seven crazy ass teenagers, and I were all watching the sunrise together the next morning of our evening events. Kacey, Shelby, and I stayed up pretty much all night talking forever like back in the day. Everyone else fell asleep on us but we thought it'd be cool to wake some people up to watch the sun come up._

"_I say we go get kicked out of Walmart." Shelby chimed in happily. That girl hated Walmart with a burning fucking passion, yet she had a hobby of purposely getting kicked out of there with some pretty fucked up stunts. It was hilarious!_

"_Oh my god, I agree with Shelby. We should make it interesting though and have like a 'battle of the sexes' thing." Ally winked at the boys who were half asleep up until Ally said "battle"._

"_What do you say, Izzi? Battle it up?" Emmy had his cocky little fucking head-bobbing thing with a little fucking smirk on his little fucking face. I hated when he did that 'cause he looked like an oversized, mentally retarded bobble head. And the only way to wipe that smirk off his face was to totally own his shit in a game._

"_It's on!" and with those two words, we were in a hurry to Walmart._

We broke up into two teams from there. Of course, there was the guys' team and the girls' team. I'm pretty sure even Eddie knew that the girls were going to kick ass but Emmy made sure nobody showed any weakness on their side.

Battle of the Sexes: How Many Times Can You Get Kicked Out of Walmart?

(Do Not Try This At Home)

1: Open a pack of Pokémon Cards and Challenge Random People to A "d-d-d-d-d-d-duel!" (Kacey)

_Kacey was up first for the girls' team. Bella and the rest stayed in the parking lot when they arrived while Kacey casually walked into the local Walmart. Jack has already set up some hidden cameras before their arrival so everything would be taped for proof……and entertainment reason. Mostly proof though._

_As Kacey entered the Walmart, she scoped out her first victim. A lonely looking young guy who was indecisive of whether he should pick Wonder Bread or Sunbeam. You could say Kacey pretty much stalked the poor guy the rest of him shopping trip, until they got around towards the rack of gift cards where the collectable playing cards usually were. It played out perfect in Kacey's mind when she spotted an employee nearby. 'Perfect chance to get thrown out,' she thought to herself as a smirk appeared on her face._

_The Bread Guy was just passing by as Kacey slowly tore open the pack of Pokémon cards. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the store employee's face of confusion as she opened the cards right there._

"_Psst...!" Kacey caught the guy's attention. "Wanna d-d-d-d-d-d-duel?" She offered up the cards to the guy, widening her eyes to look like a psychopath. It was hard for her not to laugh as the guy backed away as fast as he could as if she were a mad gorilla, holding his bread to his chest protectively, and then running away._

_Just as the guy ran out of sight, the employee took his chance to approach Kacey._

"_Um. Ma'am? Did you just open those cards?" Kacey turned slowly, to add to the psychopath effect, to the short brown-haired average looking employee. She only nodded, not speaking a word until she asked,_

"_Do _you_ w-w-w-wanna d-d-d-d-d-d-duel?" The employee didn't think she was serious. He just stared at her in awe that she was seriously looking for someone to duel with. Who in the hell does that?! Only you should've seen his face when she reached inside her purse and pulled out a small red ball._

_Aimlessly, Kacey flung the ball at him, rewardingly nailing him in the face while she yelled, "Pikachu! I choose you!!"_

2: Drop a cantoloup in the toilet of a public bathroom (Shelby)

_With such ease, Shelby was able to rechieve and sneak a cantoloup into the extremely crowded bathroom in Walmart (along with a hershey's chocolate...with nuts). The line to the stalls was terrible but all she has to do was prance around unpatiently whispering "It's coming, oh my god, it's coming. I need to get somewhere quick." and use the amazing Farting Machine App on her iPhone. Yep, that got people to scatter and let her in._

_Once she was successfully in a stall, with a few grunting noises, she then dropped the cantoloup into the toliet with a saticfying 'plop' and pressed the button on her iPhone for a few more faux fart noises. The bathroom grew silent and Shelby found it was the perfect time to sigh of 'relief'. It was time to finish off the joke-- Shelby unwrapped the chocolate bar and rubbed it in her hands for a few seconds melting it. Once there was a good amount of chocolate and nuts on her fingers, she then reached under the stall next to her._

_"Excuse me, do you have any tolient paper?" The lady screamed and hurried out of her stall. When Shelby was just cleaning up, the horrified lady and a store manager came in._

* * *

GAHHHH!!!! IT HAS BEEN MONTHS MY PRETTIES!!!! and I truly am sorry. I clearly don't have an excuse for this one (even though I did have months to think of one) so please forgive me? Pretty please? (: all I'm going to say is that I haven't really been feeling the creativeness like I normally do. So I took a break. a long one. hehehe

Even though I took an extremely long break, I still didn't finish the chapter. My mind kept going to the fact that I have like 10 or 15 people subscribed to this story and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting(: so I just posted all i've got. This is it. THIS is what took me FOREVER to write. im sorry its short :( i really am. but I hope y'all at least enjoyed it. maybe just a little?

Anways, I'm still writing the rest of the chapter. I hope I can finish it soon but don't be pissed if I take forever again. HOPEFULLY!!!!!! it will be up soon. hopefully. don't count on it though ;) MAHAHA!! JUST KIDDING!!! I will have it up within the next two or three weeks. (maybe four or five but HEY! if i get it up, i get it up. right? not much to complain about brats ;D)


End file.
